


Kingsman Pack

by CQueen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last twenty four hours Eggsy nearly came to blows with Dean and the bastard's men, nixed both the keys and the car of Dean's top moron, and then went joyriding in said car before crashing it.  Then he got arrested, told that he's going to go away from eighteen months, and had to use his dad's medal because what else could he do?</p><p>Following that he was freed by some posh bloke who takes him back to the Black Prince, beats the shit out of Dean's men, threatens to tranq him, and then gets up to leave him despite the fact that Eggsy's never wanted a man more.</p><p>One motel room later, plus a series of death threats from Dean and a near escape, and Eggsy's got a job offer to become part of Kingsman...a werewolf pack that isn't known for liking mutts like him in their ranks.</p><p>What's going to happen in the next twenty-four hours...Eggsy' s got no bloody clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Started With A Kiss

Started With A Kiss

To be frank Eggsy had been having a fucking horrible week, the kind that had only gotten worse as the days went by. First he'd lost his latest job on account of his boss's wife panting after him like a bitch in heat in front of everyone, then Dean had up and lost big at the races, which meant what money he'd been able to cobble together would likely have to go to paying the full rent again. And cause Dean was the bastard that he was, his step dad had been taking his loss out on all of them, especially him, and Eggsy had pretty much reached the breaking point when the bastard had insinuated he was gonna have a threesome with his mum and his stooge. He'd managed to rein himself in enough to get out though, no small feat there, and had gone out to meet up with his mates to cool down instead. Which should have earned him points with the man upstairs but oh no, far from it in fact. Because unfortunately he'd been stupid enough to pick the Black Prince for said hanging out, cause he'd been too busy seeing red to stop and consider the fact that the pub was Dean's men's main hangout. So then he'd had to deal with them, and still not thinking straight he's nixed Rottweiler's keys and then the gobshite's car because he'd just had a fucking nough. One joyride later and he was in fucking jail, looking at eighteen fucking months in prison.

Going to jail, knowin he'd be convicted and that that meant his mum and Daisy bein at Dean's mercy for a year and a half, with him havin no way of helpin or providin for them…

After the week he'd been having Eggsy hadn't seen the point in callin the number of the back of his dad's medal, cause if it didn't work that would have just finished him off after years of believin it meant something. But he'd called, because it was all he could think to do.

Now, less than twenty four hours later, here he was, sitting in a booth and watching some old army mate of his dad's beat the livin shit out of Dean's morons like they was all in some Yank action movie. He was being saved for the second time in less than an hour by the same posh bloke who'd apparently gotten his 'Oxfords, not Brogues' message, and had somehow convinced the police to let him go, no harm, no foul.

That all he could think about, as he watched an umbrella be used in some really creative, very scary ways, was how much he wanted to have his brains shagged out by his twice rescuer was just mortifying, not to mention solid proof that the stresses in his life had finally done him in. The bloke was older than his father, for fucks sake. And really he should be helpin him or something, not sittin on his arse imagining what it would be like to present said arse to the man as a reward for savin him.

Stupid werewolf fetish.

Cause that's what the bloke was, Eggsy had always had an eye for them. A lot of people didn't, the London packs were real good about blending in with regular people. But Eggsy was a quarter wolf himself, even if he couldn't change and hadn't been born with heightened senses or nothing like he'd always hoped he would. There was just somethin so predatory and graceful about the shape shifters, somethin that called to him even though he'd long ago accepted that that wasn't in the cards for him. But when an alpha male wolf came strolling his way, well he'd never been able to help but look him over if he thought he could get away with it. And this one…he'd never had one call to him so strongly before in his twenty one years of life. The way this Harry Hart bloke looked and moved and smelled so mouthwateringly edible, Eggsy couldn't ever recall being so turned on and he hadn't stopped being a horny teenager that long ago so that was sayin somethin.

Plus those sinfully cut trousers were givin him all sorts of ideas.

And then, just as Eggsy's conscience had beaten him up enough that he was about to get off his arse and help take the goons down, Harry finished takin out the bartender and then retook his seat across from him, apologizing like he'd just had to step out to take a call or something.

Not knowing what to do now, especially since he was back to squirming in his jeans now that he had the man's full attention again, Eggsy was almost relieved when Harry was suddenly turning his watchy thing towards him. Having seen what it did to the bartender, Eggsy knew that that wasn't a good thing, and he did know how to reassure someone that he wasn't a snitch and would keep his bloody mouth shut about everythin that had happened. It had been beat into him early.

Pleased when he was believed, especially since being rendered unconscious in this place would not end well for him once the rest started wakin up, Eggsy had just enough time to be grateful he wouldn't be darted when Harry got up to leave. Was saying good bye, and all he was getting from him was a quick touch to his shoulder that didn't last more than a moment, and then just like that Harry was leavin him like he was just a bit of business he'd needed to see to before movin on to more important things.

And that…that caused a shift in Eggsy's thinking, in a way that his brain had never done before, not even while he was pissed or furious or hurtin something awful. It was like the mostly intelligent part of his human brain stopped tellin him what he should and shouldn't do, and what did start talking was a pure, animalistic need that had Eggsy lurching out of his seat and stumbling in the direction of the front door Harry was about to reach for.

Saying the man's name Eggsy watched as the older man turned around to raise a questioning eyebrow, still looking as perfect and untouchable as he had since the moment Eggsy had laid eyes on him.

But the word that suddenly rose to take hold of him had nothing to do with how sexy or posh Eggsy thought Harry Hart was. It was a word that would have made no sense to his human side if he'd been thinking properly. But as he walked up to Harry that word was all he could think about.

Mine

So without any thought to the fact that he'd just seen ample proof that the man could probably kill him with his pinkie finger, Eggsy grabbed Harry by the lapels, jerked him up against him, and pressed his lips against Harry's to claim what was his.

It was a bruising kiss, one meant to convey both ownership and a need for sex that would not be easily sated. It was primal, unquestionably carnal, and loud as Eggsy moaned wantonly, not caring a whit about the fact that they were standing in a pub surrounded by unconscious drug dealers and hired muscle. That he wasn't being pushed away, that he was being allowed to kiss and press up against the hard, fit body of the sexiest man he'd ever encountered, was all Eggsy cared about.

Trying to lick his way into the other man's mouth, and not succeeding, Eggsy made an annoyed sound deep in his throat and kept on trying until strong fingers came up to dig into his upper arms as he was physically jerked back to put space between them.

Panting in between licking his lips to savor the taste he had most definitely not gotten enough of, Eggsy stared up into Harry's eyes, making a sound embarrassingly close to a whimper at the fact that the other man's irises were gone, pure black orbs now staring back at him, confirming what Harry was. A werewolf's eyes always went like that, when their animal side was aroused in some way.

"You. Should. Not. Have. Done. That." Each word was bitten off, like the formerly eloquent and sophisticated man was having problems with his speech, the man's fingers tightening enough that Eggsy knew his upper arms would bruise from them.

Opening his mouth with the intention of most likely stuttering over the question of why that was, Eggsy thankfully didn't get the chance as he was literally picked up, then spun around so that his back was pressed up against one of the pub's currently locked doors. And then Harry was snogging him back with a growl that had Eggsy shuddering in pleasure as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist, tightening them as much as possible to insure he wouldn't be pushed away again.

Desperate to claim what was his, and Harry was definitely his, Eggsy had to content himself with thoroughly mussing Harry's perfect hair with his fingers and rubbing against him as the man wouldn't let him have any control over the kissing, which had become so much more than before. Harry was in charge now and his mouth demanded absolute submission, which Eggsy gave willingly without a thought to question why he would. He was Harry's after all, just as Harry was his.

And hell, the man obviously knew a hell of a lot more about how to snog a man than he did.

Making a grumbly sound of disappointment when the kissing was broken off again, Eggsy quickly turned his head to offer more of his neck when Harry nuzzled his face there, obviously seeking the soft skin to taste. That his offering was met with a sharp nip and the man's hands cupping his arse to lift him up more had Eggsy's head spinning.

So strong. Smells so good. Mine. Mine. Mine.

The first couple groans didn't register, it was Harry's sudden stillness and body language that clued Eggsy into the fact that something was wrong. Then he heard it too, a sound that most definitely wasn't coming from them, but from someone else in the room. At least one of the room's other occupants was waking up.

Meeting Harry's still dark, impenetrable gaze, Eggsy just nodded when Harry inform him that they were leaving now.

)

In short order Harry had the doors unlocked and an unbreakable grip on Eggsy's arm, not that he had any intention of trying to get away. No, at the moment he was more concerned with biting back the whines and needy moans he could feel bubbling up inside of him, begging to burst free to let Harry know how much he wanted him. But even in his current state he had some pride, as well as the instincts to know that they were outside now and exposed in a way they hadn't been moments ago. They needed to go somewhere where they could be alone. He needed them to be alone together, with nothing between them. Including clothes.

"You know the area?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the nearest decent hotel?"

Pointing in the right direction Eggsy matched his stride as best he could to Harry's, no easy task given the man's longer legs and much surer stride. Eggsy's legs were still feeling a little on the weak side. But they got to their destination quickly enough, thank God, as the place was less than a block aways. In no time at all Harry had gotten them a room and it was off to the elevator, Eggsy vibrating like a plucked guitar string as he waited for them to get to their floor.

Arching his back like a bow when Harry's hand unexpectedly let go of his to slip under his jacket and shirt to settle on the small of his back, Eggsy looked up at Harry, hoping his eyes conveyed all the things he wanted to say but couldn't with his brain all muddled.

It worked, he figured, judging by the heat of the man's stare in return.

Both jolting a little when the elevator chimed their arrival, having been so focused on eye fucking the other that they hadn't been paying attention, the two shared another look and then moved as soon as the doors opened to let them through. A quick glance to determine what direction they needed to go in, and then off they went, thankfully that it was only four doors down before they arrived at the correct one.

A quick swipe of the card and turn of the handle, the door opening as Harry motioned for him to go in first.

He did.

Aware of Harry's presence in every cell of his body Eggsy felt him come in after him, heard the door close and the chain being slid into place. And refusing to acknowledge the nerves or the hints of common sense that were threatening to remind him of all the reasons this could be a really bad idea, Eggsy took a deep breath and then taking off his cap threw it over on the chair beside the telly, shrugging off his jacket after that and tossing it onto the chair too. Reaching down to grasp the hem of his shirt Eggsy removed that next, turning around this time to face Harry as he set that aside too, not even noticing when the shirt slid off and tumbled to the ground when their gazes locked. Lifting first one leg up than the other Eggsy hooked a finger in so that he removed his socks as well as his shoes, giving them a light throw under the chair so they was out of Harry's way as the man came closer.

"You're beautiful."

Eggsy had been told he was good looking before, and he knew he was, but he'd never been called beautiful. Having someone who looked like Harry say that he was…Eggsy actually felt his cheeks heat up a little bit which was utterly mortifying.

Thankfully taking pity on him, or just wanting to get back to what they'd been doing earlier, Harry was suddenly pressed up against him, the man having moved with typical, supernatural speed. Then he was being kissed again and Eggsy quite happily forgot all about being called beautiful as he concentrated on kissing Harry back, murmuring his pleasure when he felt Harry's fingers come between them to start undoing his belt.

Moments later Eggsy had to grin when Harry suddenly stopped kissing him, havin discovered that Eggsy wasn't wearin nothin under his jeans, which were now sliding down to pool at his feet. The washing machine was on the fritz at the moment, and he hadn't gotten around to takin his clothes to the mat. And judgin by the way the man was touchin his bare arse and growlin low in his throat, Eggsy figured it was safe to say that Mr. Harry Hart was definitely pleased about that.

Punctuating that thought, Harry gave both cheeks a hard squeeze and then told Eggsy to get his pretty arse on the bed. Now.

"Luv ta." And that being the case Eggsy stepped out of him jeans and walked over to the bed to quite happily stretch out on the covers, reflexively catching the small vial of liquid Harry had gotten from somewhere on his person and thrown at him.

"Not it's intended purpose, but use that to loosen yourself up. I'm afraid I don't have the patience currently. Nor for foreplay."

Mouth drying at both the sight of Harry undoing his cufflinks, a prelude to the removal of all those other layers that were between him and the other man's bare body, Eggsy would have just watched if Harry hadn't sent him another heated look that told him he needed to do as ordered if this was going to be as fucking good as he knew it could be.

Though first he had to rearrange the pillows a little, since Eggsy had every intention of taking advantage of the fact that Harry had remained at the foot of the bed. Bringing his legs up and planting his feet wide apart when he was settled, Eggsy made sure the older man had quite the view as he used the oddly sweet smelling gel to coat his fingers and then slide them between his legs to start preparing himself.

That Harry just stood there and watched him for a several minutes minutes was an incredible turn on, especially since the man's eyes kept roaming over him like phantom hands, learning him visually so that Eggsy couldn't help but imagine how much better it was going to be when Harry actually put his hands on him. Of course his own fingers were doing an excellent job of arousing him too, they'd had a lot of experience twisting and thrusting in and out of his arse to get him ready or just for the added stimulation while he was wanking off for a while now.

And to make that clear Eggsy was vocal both about how much pleasure he was getting and how much he couldn't wait for Harry to come over and fuck him instead, because as much as he liked Harry watching Eggsy wanted the man in bed with him even more.

Finally giving in, or having reached his limit, Harry started removing his own clothing, making it rather hard for Eggsy to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing because fuck a duck, who'd have thought watching some posh bloke casually get undress would be so fucking hot?

It was the layers, Eggsy decided, it drew the whole thing out so that by the time the man's upper half was bare Eggsy felt like he'd been waiting forever to see him shirtless. Totally worth the wait though, especially since the very fit chest he was looking at was also marked with scars and the upper arm tattoo that revealed his pack, though Eggsy didn't know enough to identify which one it was. There was also a tattoo on the underside of the man's left wrist, he noted, which looked like a bunch of Celtic knots interlaced with each other in an elegantly beautiful way.

He wanted to trace both those designs with his tongue, and would have said so if Harry hadn't chosen that moment to order him to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.

Seeing the look in the other man's eyes, the promise of what was to come, Eggsy swallowed his instinctively snarky response to that and went back to what he was doing, opting not to watch Harry remove the rest of his clothing because that would definitely distract him. Plus he'd already seen how much tighter Harry's trousers had gotten, making it clear that Harry was generously hung, and that being the case Eggsy knew he needed to up the finger count and really stretch himself out ASAP before his arse saw the kind of action he'd be feeling well into the next week.

Not that he'd complain if it did.


	2. Waking Up

Waking Up

Now despite the fact that he'd often taken more than a second look at the occasional good looking werewolf who crossed his path Eggsy had never actually gotten naked with one for two reasons. The biggest one was that as a quarter werewolf he was often seen as worse than just human in the eyes of the purebloods, as his existence was a reminder that the wolves had been forced to mingle their 'superior' blood with humans. Halfbloods were tolerated because inbreeding was a bad thing, but it was generally held that they should in turn mate with other halfbloods or purebloods, not dilute the bloodline more. And as hot as Eggsy had found some werewolves in the past, the fact that he'd always been able to tell they saw him as less, or just a pretty arse they might spend an hour with before discarding, had proved to be a considerable turnoff. The second thing that had kept him in his trousers had been the fact that he did not want to deal with a literal knot in his arse, tying him to someone while no doubt causin his back door considerable discomfort. But Harry didn't look to be in heat to him, and that was the only time the whole knottin thing was supposed to be an issue.

Please God let it not be an issue today. He was at the point of not carin, especially now that Harry was undressed and climbing onto the bed and then on top of him, pulling his fingers out and then forcefully moving Eggsy down so that he was flat on his back on the bed. Not liking that at all, he felt empty now, Eggsy couldn't help but make a low, whining sound, which made Harry smile at him a little as he slid his own hand between Eggsy's thighs to see for himself how ready Eggsy was for him, filling him right back up again.

Groaning at the pleasure that sparked as a result of Harry's thorough appraisal of his stretched hole, Eggsy arched and wordlessly cried out for more when the man's elegant and obviously talented fingers found his prostate, stimulating it until it was almost too sensitive to bear. Then the fingers were sliding out and Eggsy glared at Harry, who simply asked him to hand him the vial he'd given him earlier.

Oh. Well that was okay then.

Grabbing it from where he'd stashed it earlier Eggsy held it teasingly away from a moment, waiting until Harry moved in to grab it to wrap his free arm around the other man's neck to pull him in for some more snogging, because as much as he wanted to be fucked, he also wanted to connect. To claim what was his that much more. And this time Harry let him have an equally thorough tasting of his mouth before pulling away and neatly nipping the vial out of his hand, which Eggsy didn't mind in the least.

Watching Harry use what was left in the vial to lube himself up, a sight to behold as far as Eggsy was concerned, Eggsy licked his lips and enjoyed the show, obeying immediately when he was told to turn around. He had no problem takin it that way, and Eggsy smirked a little thinking that it only made sense that a werewolf would prefer to do it doggie style.

The smirk went missin in action though, when Harry's weight was on him, surrounding him so that Eggsy's world suddenly felt downsized to the two of them and the bed. Cause the wantin sex and to have his brains fucked out was nothing new, he was in his early twenties after all, but the feelin of rightness, of bein whole when he hadn't realized something was missin… That was new, and actually scared him enough that his brain was trying to push through ever other thought to concentrate on that when Harry started fucking into him, nice and slow so that Eggsy's thoughts flew out the proverbial window and all he could do was concentrate on the feeling of being stretched and full as Harry bottomed out in him.

Eggsy had a moment to enjoy, to register not just Harry's penetration and weight, but the man's warm breath across his neck and the muscles he could feel tensing all around him, testifying to the restraint Harry was showing at the moment to give him time to adapt. Then that control snapped, as did Eggsy's ability to think and process anything that wasn't sensation or emotion.

The power behind Harry's thrusts and the weight of the other man's body held Eggsy down so that he ended up with his face buried in a pillow and his arse up in the air for Harry to take, which he did with a thoroughness that had the bed's headboard banging in time with the thrusts, further muffling Eggsy's panted groans and the increasingly louder growls and harsh, bitten off words Harry spoke, telling him how beautiful he was. Absolutely perfect. And most of all His.

And Eggsy believed it, felt it too even before his orgasm hit, Harry not far behind him as the other man bit into his neck, Eggsy hardly feeling it. All he could think was that he belonged to Harry now and that this was the start of the rest of their life. He was claimed. He was Harry's.

)

Two and a half hours later Eggsy walked home with shoulders slumped, a hitch in his step, and his head hanging low, feeling completely disgusted with himself and the world in general. How could he have been so stupid, actually thinkin that Harry was different from other blokes? That the man had kissed him back at the Prince and gone to that hotel room with him because their chemistry had been so fucking hot that Harry had wanted him as much as he'd wanted Harry. Yeah right. How stupid was he? Of course Harry had accepted his offer when he'd basically thrown himself at him, Eggsy thought bitterly, because hey, who didn't like sex? And of course Harry had then left him after he'd passed out, having gotten what he wanted out of the whole thing. Hell, he should probably just be thankful Harry had thought he warranted that stupid note he'd left behind with its stupid apology, and a line about not wanting to wake him but having to leave. He'd actually thought…had let himself think, when Harry had held him afterwards till he'd fallen asleep after the most intense sex, mating really, of his life, that they'd go to dinner when he woke up, come back to the room for a repeat and he'd get Harry's number and maybe…God…had he hit his fucking head when he'd crashed Rottweiler's car and not realized it?

Cursing a blue streak and tellin himself off for being such a stupid wanker, Eggsy kicked any stray bit of trash that crossed his path with as much force as he had in him. He felt dirty and ashamed of himself, the shower he'd taken before leaving the hotel room doin nothin to change that. Cause even though the man hadn't paid him for it, and had treated him like a person up until he'd left the way he had…the man's earlier words about how his father wouldn't like the way he'd turned out, givin up on school, gymnastics and the Marines, gettin involved with stealing and that other shite before he'd at least straightened up there…

He wasn't who he wanted to be. Who he'd thought he'd be when he'd been a lad and thinking of his future. So no surprise really that Mr. Harry Hart had just walked away the way he'd done. That's what people did when they finished with something after all. Threw it away, into the trash.

And now he had to go on home, face not just his mum and Daisy after bein so stupid the night before, but Dean as well. And it wouldn't just be about the car now, or even the fact that Harry had total owned the man's thugs at the Black Prince earlier. People would have seen him goin off with Harry to that hotel, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. The tongues would have wagged and Dean had already made it plenty clear to him how he felt about the fact that Eggsy liked blokes as well as birds. He'd be black and blue come morning for this, and likely with a few broken bones as well. Which he'd have to take, Eggsy knew, cause Dean had already established another precedent long ago bout that.

For every bruise Eggsy gave him, his mum got two from Dean. So unless he wanted his mum hurt, he had to take whatever Dean dished out and keep his mouth shut about it afterwards.

But at least he wasn't in jail, Eggsy told himself with a darkly humored smile, tryin to cheer himself up a bit before the blood and pain. A fit looking bloke like him wouldn't do well there. So ta speak.

Of course his smile didn't last long, Eggsy hardly through the door when Dean shouldered past his mum and started verbally laying into him, demanding Harry's name in between calling him every foul name in the book for being a fuckin fairy poof. And temptin as it was to give the bastard a name, odds were it wasn't the bloke's real one anyways, Eggsy had never grassed on no one before, and the man had gotten him out of two bad situations when he could have just walked away from both. They was gonna be even about that before the night was through though, Eggsy could see that plainly in Dean's eyes as he tried and failed to convince the bastard that he didn't know Harry's name or where to find him, takin the hard, deliberately placed punches to his ribs and sides without trying to defend himself. Yeah, this was gonna end very, very badly for him.

Then the knife was at his throat and Eggsy knew that it was going to be worse than that, and that he was gonna have to fight back because Dean really was gonna kill him this time and-

'No. He's not.'

The voice in his head wasn't his own, though it didn't feel weird to Eggsy because suddenly everything felt different, like he had before, when he'd seen Harry walkin away from him at the pub. Like suddenly everything was clear, only this time he was filled with the absolute knowledge that he was stronger, faster, and a million times more dangerous than Dean could ever hope to be.

"What the hell…"

Eggsy didn't even question why Dean was looking at him with sudden fear, the knife dropping from the older man's hand with a surprisingly loud clatter. Nor did he question where he found the strength to wrap his own fingers around Dean's throat and lift the man up by it one handed like his step father weighed nothing while he growled low in his throat the way Harry had before, though with a much different meaning this time as he snarled his intent to break the bastard like a toothpick.

"Eggsy, you can't kill him. That's an order."

Flinching at the sound of Harry's voice, seemingly coming from nowhere, Eggsy looked around him while keeping Dean firmly in his grasp, the bastard annoying him with garbled nonsense about him havin wolf eyes or something. And where the fuck was Harry?

"Eggsy, you need to leave the flat now and come to the shop I told you about. I'll meet you there." And apparently considering that part of the conversation finished Harry's voice, which sounded to Eggsy like it was coming from behind him even though it couldn't be, proceeded to tear into Dean and make it quite clear that he wasn't to try and stop Eggsy or harm the boy's mother or sister. Harry, apparently, had more than enough information to put Dean away for a very long time and was prepared to use it if necessary.

Glancing in Dean's direction, Eggsy saw that the man's face was turning rather blue now. Reflexively letting go, as both Harry and his mum were telling him to, Eggsy watched with predatory interest as the man dropped to the floor where he stayed, wheezing and gasping for breath like a drowning man.

"I don't understand." Michelle whispered, the hint of fear in his mum's eyes throwing Eggsy for a loop. "You're only a quarter wolf. Why did your eyes…"

"What you mean, my eyes changed?"

"They went black, Luv. Pure black."

Said eyes widening, Eggsy was about to tell her that was impossible when Harry's voice sounded again, repeating his earlier order in a tone that made Eggsy want to obey instinctively, which given how their previous meeting had ended made absolutely no sense to him.

But he wanted answers, and to hell with it, he had a thing or two to say to the bloke as it was bout how he'd had no right to up and leave him that way, no matter what he thought of Eggsy.

And that being the case Eggsy answered back into the now silent room, stating that he'd come.

)

Outrunning Dean's boys was something he'd gotten good at over the years, but even Eggsy was blown away at how easily he'd basically scaled and jumped his way down to the main floor from their flat like it was nothin. Specially considerin the fact that he was hurtin still from the blows Dean had landed, on top of him not havin had the chance to hit a proper gym in ages. Trying to pass it off as him just bein in better shape than he realized wasn't really workin for Eggsy neither, specially after what his mum had said to him about his eyes and him liftin Dean up the way he had. Somethin was goin on here, somethin had changed in him since he'd met Harry. And that meant that confronting the man, werewolf or not, was now a priority.

Though why the fuck they was meeting at a tailor shop at this hour was beyond him.

Arriving at the place, which looked closed from the outside, Eggsy looked over the window display and thought to himself that a bloke like himself had no business in a place like that less he was robbin it. But he'd been invited, and when he got to the front door he could see Harry inside, lookin all casual and posh, not a hair out of place again as he sipped somethin that probably costed an arm and a leg. And looking the older man over again Eggsy found himself torn between wantin to mush Harry all up again in a good way…or a bad way sounded just as appealin given the ache in his own ribs.

It's a bloody good thing I sorta owe you, Bruv, Eggsy silently told Harry as he reached down to open the door. Cause if he didn't the need to bloody him would have won out.

Harry finished and then setting aside the empty glass as Eggsy came inside, getting smoothly to his feet to meet him halfway. Eggsy immediately flinched away when Harry lifted a hand in his direction, even though the more martial trained corner of Eggsy's brain said the hand had been raised to touch, not strike. Didn't matter though, he didn't want Harry touchin him again. Well he did, but he knew he shouldn't and he still had some pride left, for fuck sakes.

Wearing a mask that betrayed none of his thoughts or feelings concerning Eggsy's reaction, Harry simply lowered his hand and asked if he was injured in that soft, cultured voice he'd spoken in when they'd first met, before everything had gone to hell so ta speak.

"Nuthin I ain't had done before and will again." Shrugging that off from long practice, Eggsy got straight to the point as he didn't want to be around Harry any longer than he had ta be. "Now what the hell was with your voice comin from nowhere like that? And why am I here; and why would my eyes go black like a werewolf's when I ain't one? Not like you is."

"When did you know what I am?" A hint of curiosity in those beautiful brown eyes now.

"I know you lot when I meetcha. Now out with the rest of it or I'm leavin."

"As you like. Though may I say something first?"

Figurin things couldn't get much worse at this point, Eggsy jerked his head in a yes motion.

"Thank you. I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was…distracted enough by some unforeseen things that it wasn't until about an hour ago that I realized how my departure and behavior must have seemed to you. It was not my intention to make you believe that I simply saw you as someone to use for my own pleasure and then discard. I truly…as I mentioned earlier I lost a friend recently, and there are certain matters involved with that that required my attention this afternoon. Also, I had no business putting my hands on you, knowing your age and the fact that nothing could come out of it. I was angry at myself, not you, but I didn't stop to think that I was only making things worse, by taking the coward's way out and leaving the way I did. I hope you will believe me when I say that I am very sorry for the way I behaved. And that if I were a different man, a younger one for instance, who isn't completely married to his job…I'd have very much liked to have had dinner with you and gotten to know you better."

Aware that his mouth was hanging open, his ears most certainly burning bright red, Eggsy stuttered for several moments before blurtin out the fact that Harry wasn't that old.

A slightly surprised chuckle. "Eggsy, you have no idea how old I am. Though the fact that I'm older than your father should have given you some clue as to the fact that I'm much too old for you."

"If I thought you was I wouldn't have jumped you, now would I have?" Eggsy challenged, and then realizing that that made him sound like he was trying to talk his way back into Harry's trousers Eggsy cleared his throat and asked if Harry had asked him to come just so that he could apologize to him.

"No. I'd have sought you out tonight even if I hadn't had such a lapse in good manners and basic common sense." Harry's lips curved in a slightly self-deprecating smile. "And if you'll come with me, I'll tell you why you're here. As well as answer the rest of your questions."


	3. One Of Those Days

One Of Those Days

If Harry was to be believed this day was just chalked full of surprises, Eggsy mused to himself as they apparently sped underground in the direction of some hidden spy base. And as ludicrous as it all seemed he actually did believe the man wasn't joshing him, which made Harry's offer to let him join Kingsman that much harder to compute. Oh he'd listened to Harry's spiel and explanation about what Kingsman was, a small werewolf 'pack' that basically policed the rest of the world, but still…he wasn't a real werewolf by any stretch of the word, and that was sort of a requirement, wasn't it?

"While it is extremely rare, those like you can occasionally join a pack provided that your wolf has awoken. To the best of my knowledge there's never been a case of a wolf waking in someone with less than a quarter werewolf heritage." Harry gave Eggsy a look he couldn't read. "In most cases, for quarter wolves, their other sides are woken as a matter of survival. They find themselves in a situation where their lives will be forfeit without help, and their will to survive wakes their wolves as a last resort."

"It…it felt a little like there was someone else in my head today, but it's never been like that before. And my life wasn't in real danger so that can't be it."

"Eggsy, it was obvious your step father meant you serious harm, and I doubt it's the first time he's threatened you. I'll admit I didn't sense your wolf right away, but by the time we left that pub I was sure he was awake."

Snorting, Eggsy just shook his head and smirked at Harry. "Dean don't go a week without threaten to off me somehow. He can't stand me anymore than I can him. Wasn't him that did it, he's put a knife to my throat before." It was on the tip of Eggsy tongue to say that it seemed to him that it had been Harry that had woken his wolf up, if that was actually what was happenin here, but he held the words back instinctively. It made what had happened, and Harry, seem more important than he wanted Harry thinking he was, even if he had apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? This time, I mean." Yeah, he was going to be a shit about it, so sue him.

"He attacked you tonight because of my earlier actions. As well…I've had time since our parting to look more thoroughly into both yours and your…family's history. If I'd know what kind of a situation you and your mother were in I would have intervened earlier."

Since Harry had promised that Dean would be locked up during the time he was away competing for a position in Kingsman, Eggsy believed that the man probably could have. But one didn't talk about that sort of thing, especially to someone who was basically a stranger to him, so Eggsy just shrugged it off for the time being and asked what to him was the most important question. Did his wolf being awake mean he'd be able to shift now?

"It means that with proper training yes, you should be able to learn how."

Whooping with joy at the idea, it was a childhood dream come true, Eggsy couldn't wait to get started and said so.

"I don't doubt. But there are some things we need to discuss first, especially since you'll likely have to wait a bit before the opportunity to begin shifting lessons comes up. For now we need to talk about what you'll be dealing with shortly. Your place in the hierarchy for starters."

"My what?"

"Kingsman is built on hierarchy, the strongest and most pureblooded usually at the top, though other factors can play into and alter that. One's position and level of dominance fluctuates with time, training or circumstances, it's much more fluid than most would like to admit. Now humans general view the idea of dominance and submission in sexual terms, you need to start altering your thinking there as soon as possible. I believe you have the potential to gain high status, but you will be treated as an omega until you've proven yourself."

"An…omega." Immediately Eggsy paled at the idea, his mind consumed with the horror of it. "Thems the ones that go into weird heats and the guys have natural lube in their arses like girls! And…and they can get up the duff and stuff! I don't want that!"

Mouth dropping open a little, Harry looked rather stunned as he asked Eggsy where on earth he'd heard that about omegas.

"It's 'ow it is in fanfiction!"

"Fan…ah…you are…" Harry apparently couldn't come up with a word that he felt accurately described Eggsy, though he was smiling…fondly at him now, his eyes crinkling in amusement behind his glasses. "No, Eggsy, you need to forget those ideas too. That's not what I meant. Omegas are those at the bottom of my kind's hierarchy. Omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet, and is often used to denote the last, the end, or the ultimate limit of a set, in contrast to alpha, the first letter of the Greek alphabet. Understand?"

"So you're just sayin that till I prove myself they'll treat me like I'm dirt beneath their feet? I knew that already, you ain't the first of your sort I've met. But if I get this position you're recruiting me for, they won't do that no more, right? I'll be…a beta?" He knew that term from fanfiction too, but had no idea if it applied in this case. He was just happy he wasn't going to be used as a baby making machine. He loved Daisy, don't get him wrong, but the idea of being a mum to a litter made him want to boot.

"Actually, I believe you'll be an alpha, if you apply yourself and reach the potential I think you have."

"Even though I'm a bottom with blokes?"

Another lip twitch from Harry. "Even then."

"Cheers then." Liking this more and more Eggsy sat back in his seat, slouching until Harry gave him a pointed look that had him sitting up straight and proper again. And fearing awkward silence, who knew what he'd say to fill it if his nerves got to him, Eggsy asked where Harry was in the hierarchy.

"As I said before, that's not set in stone, but I occupy a position in the top five of Kingsman. Technically I could be higher ranked than I currently am, but there are factors that play into that that are beyond my control so to speak."

"Such as?"

"I have neither a mate nor children. Proving one's virility is seen as necessary according to our rules and traditions."

Figuring that that was Harry's way of saying that he didn't fancy birds at all, and therefore reproducing was out of the question, Eggsy didn't push for more answers since it was none of his business. Though he did think more of Harry now, knowing the bloke hadn't just married-mated with some female werewolf just to have kids and get more status. Specially since he was guessing Harry was a pureblood, which meant there'd be plenty of pressure, wouldn't there, for him to pass on his bloodlines and such?

Though now something else was occurring to him, Eggsy's eyes going wide as he stared at Harry. "Won't you get in trouble, havin me as your candidate? I mean how I do reflects on you, don't it?"

"The last candidate I had was our father and he made me nothing but proud. I have every confidence that you'll do the same. It's true that others will judge both of us, but I believe one's worth is dependent upon the person, not their bloodlines."

Smiling widely, though he knew Harry's faith in him shouldn't make him so happy, Eggsy hoped that the other man would just think it was talking about his father that pleased him so much. And it was, in a way. But since Harry had also stated that he and his family would be able to live with the Kingsman pack if he succeeded… "My dad didn't manage to get the position he was competing for."

"He and the man whose position you'll be vying for were the final two. Lan–James got the position because of your father's passing. I've always believed that had that not been the case, the position would have been Lee's."

So he was trying for the spot that should have been his dad's seventeen years ago, and wasn't that a kick.

"I'll be going to the U.S. after dropping you off, and it's customary for the mentors not to interact with the trainees until later in the elimination process. A friend of mine will be in charge of your training though, and if you need help or have questions he's the one to ask, though he might be a bit of an ass about it. Merlin isn't what one would call a people person."

"Yeah, I think the odds will be stacked against me enough without me runnin to teacher all the bloody time. I'll be fine."

)

Several hours later, Eggsy was anything but fine, and was thinking that he really should have just accepted Harry's apology at the tailor shop and then just gotten the hell out of there when Harry started talking about being a spy and joining Kingsman. I mean what had Eliza Dolittle gotten out of the deal but a man who'd demanded she find his slippers rather than give her a single fucking kind word when she came back to him. He sure as hell wasn't going to have a kind word for Harry when the bastard got back from across the pond. Tryin to fucking drown him within a couple hours of arriving, letting that girl Amelia die like it was nothing. Which begged the question of how his own dad had died, something he'd forgotten to badger Harry about before.

Staring up at the gym's ceiling, they were now camping out in it with nothing but blankets while their former room dried out, Eggsy knew he should be sleeping, especially since things were bound to only get worse from here out, but he couldn't stop thinking of the dead girl and how he hadn't even noticed her. He must have swum right over her, for fuck sakes, and…

Hissing in unexpected pain, Eggsy grabbed his left wrist with his right hand automatically, his mind trying and failing to comprehend the burning situation, when his arm had been fine before and wasn't near nothing that could make it feel like it was too close to a fire.

With the dim lighting there was no way to see what the fuck was wrong, so Eggsy grinched his teeth and pushed back his blanket, getting to his feet as quietly as possible as he walked past the other sleeping forms on the way to a side door that led to the washroom they'd been told to use. Removing his hand from his wrist only long enough to slap at the light switch situated by the door, Eggsy turned the main lights on and then blinking at the sudden brightness hurried over to the nearest sink, turning the water on cold before shoving his injured wrist under the spray.

Only then did he get a look at the 'injury' in question.

"What the fuck?"

Parts of his wrist burned an angry looking red, but it wasn't like what ya got if you spilled hot water on yourself or something. This was…like a stylized pattern. Like Harry's wrist tattoo, Eggsy realized abruptly, leaning in close as the thought wiped most of the remaining sleep from his eyes. It wasn't the henna tattoo color that Harry's was, but the pattern sure looked a lot like the older man's, even if he hadn't got as good a look at it as he'd wanted to before.

Was it…cause his wolf was waking up? Harry had one after all. But none of the others had had one on their wrists, just their pack marks, which he'd seen when the rest of them had all been changing into their T-shirts and pajama bottoms. He'd have noticed wrist tats, them all being too posh and hoity-toity for regular tattoos. Well cept for Roxy, and Amelia had seemed all right before….

Course Harry had a tattoo just like this, Eggsy told himself hurriedly, and his 'mentor' was the poshest of the posh in appearance, but still…why would he get this mark and not the shoulder one if this was a wolf thing?

Completely stumped, which was a feeling he really hated, Eggsy kept holding his wrist under the water, the pain eventually starting to recede as the color of the design started to darken, looking more and more like Harry's as the minutes ticked by. And then Eggsy heard the sound of the door opening, Roxy appearing in his line of vision when he angled his body to the side.

"You were gone a while and…are you okay?"

He wasn't the type to trust anyone blindly, and Eggsy knew her being nice to him before could have just been a ploy to make him underestimate him, but Eggsy figured that at the end of the day his new 'tat' couldn't be that big of a deal, and if it was he'd prefer the heads up now as opposed to morning with the rest of the gits around.

"It's my wrist. Come here a sec, will ya?"

"You hurt it breaking the glass? Why didn't you say something before when…" Roxy trailed off as she got a good look at his wrist, her eyes widened as her pupils noticeable dilating, her mouth dropping open in shock. Not a good sign in Eggsy's books, especially when she just stood there and stared without telling him a blessed thing.

He had to say her name four times and shake her shoulder to snap her out of it.

"Eggsy…that's…I can't…"

"Please try. You're freaking me right out here."

"I'm a little freaked too. I thought…we all thought that bite on your neck was from whoever gave you those other bruises. That another wolf attacked you to try and prevent you from being able to compete or something. But that's a claiming bite, and that's your mating mark." Roxy pointed to first his neck and then his wrist for emphasis.

"My what's it?"

"About twelve hours ago you had sex for the first time with another wolf, right?"

"How the 'ell could you possibly know that?"

Giving him a bemused look, Roxy pointed at his wrist again. "Because that's what happens, Eggsy, when an alpha male who already has a soul marking mates with his other half for the first time. That mark shows up on his partner's skin to let his human side know that his wolf has recognized the other person as their mate. Whoever you slept with had a mark identical to that one on their wrist, right?"

Opening and closing his mouth several times, the best Eggsy could manage was a girlie, pathetic sound of panicked confusion.

"You wouldn't know any of this stuff, would you? My apologies. But first things first, you need to show that to Merlin so that he can arrange for your alpha to be notified and…" Trailing off Roxy's eyes went huge again. "The other wolf is a member of Kingsman, right? Whoever he or she is. If not that could cause problems, you won't be able to stay here otherwise. Newly bonded mates, especially soulmates, can't be separated for long periods of time, and it would drive your other half crazy, if you were surrounded by members of Kingsman without him or her around to protect you."

Still trying and failing to compute what she'd just said, the best Eggsy could manage was to state that it was a he, so that she didn't have to keep saying both genders.

"I figured, but one should never assume." Reaching over Roxy gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Do you need a minute to let it sink in?"

"What did ya mean by soulmates? I mean that's just something in books and such, inna it?"

"Well according to our legends it's believed that alphas who are born with that mark are wolves who've loved another in a past life so fiercely that their souls are linked to the mate they once had irreversibly. They're always reborn in the same time, knowing they've found each other when the mark appears on the lesser dominant's wrist. And even if that isn't true, and it's a weird biological thing, it's still a really rare thing and very lucky. Fertility is a problem with our kind, you know, but soulmated pairs have a much easier time conceiving and their offspring are usually very powerful and destined to do great things. My parents are a soulmated pair, so I know a lot about it."

"I need ta sit down, I think."

With Roxy's help Eggsy did precisely that, sprawling out on the floor with his back against the wall while Roxy sat neatly beside him looking completely regal and ladylike despite their surroundings.

Neither said a word as the minutes ticked by, and then Roxy's super hearing picked up on the sound of the door opening very quietly, which had her moving to stand in front of Eggsy protectively, even though she already knew thanks to her nose who was coming. But still…it was instinctive to protect Eggsy, as he wasn't physically or mentally up to facing off against a werewolf of Merlin's size and power.

The grim look the man was wearing on his face didn't reassure her either.

"I'm not going to hurt him, but I need to see that mark. I will remove you from the equation if necessary."

"You…don't you hurt her!" The implied threat in Merlin's tone had Eggsy scrambling to his feet, surprising both wolves when he moved in front of Roxy to protect her even though he couldn't turn wolf and she could.

"Lad, if you're wearing whose mark I think you're wearing I need to know now, so I can start figuring out how to protect you until he gets back. Are ya Harry's?"

He wasn't, not really, but Eggsy nodded anyway because he knew in his gut that he needed to be honest.

The stream of curses Merlin let loose reassured Eggsy that yeah, the last thirty six hours had been the weirdest and most fucked up of his twenty one years.

And it was only going to get worse from here on out.


	4. A Huge Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Most of this fanfic will be from Eggsy's point of view, but Harry will occasionally get a chapter focused on him, like this one. ALSO there is no actual Mpreg in this fanfic, the possibility is just implied for plot purposes.

A Huge Explosion

The breakfast he'd ordered an hour ago lay congealed and cool on his plate, as untouched as the newspaper Harry had also arranged to have brought up to him in his hotel room. And while a voice in the back of Harry's mind reminded like that the feeding of both his body and mind were important parts of his daily life and routine, the truth of the matter was he could find neither the energy nor the concentration needed to focus on anything but his thoughts. Would that he could distract himself so easily, Harry mused with a self-deprecating smirk on his face. But as his sleepless night had proven quite clearly, his current prodigy had the ability to singularly hold his thoughts in a grip which would do a piranha or pitbull proud.

That being the case Harry was second guessing his decision to offer Eggsy a chance to try for the position of Lancelot for perhaps the millionth time since he'd led the boy into that dressing room. The boy stood as good a chance as any of them, could very well succeed in taking the spot that should have rightfully been his father's. And if that happened he'd have to see Eggsy far too often, the boy dressed properly on top of that, in suits that would lovingly hug that beautiful young body of him. Harry could see it so well in his mind, what he would dress the boy in and how gorgeous he would look properly attired, though it went without saying that it would still pale in comparison to how Eggsy looked naked and stretched out on a bed, the boy deliberately putting his body on display for his enjoyment. Those were images so deeply etched in his brain that Harry was sure that no amount of aging would ever be able to erase them. He'd take them to his grave.

Sighing over that unfortunate fact, Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes, trying to tell himself that very shortly he had a mission to carry out and that that was where his mind should be currently. He could think about the boy against his will later.

Of course telling himself that did no good, he couldn't not think of Eggsy.

When he'd gone to pick the boy up from the police station he'd read up on what had become of the boy in the past seventeen ears and had been disappointed. So much potential wasted, and on top of that the knowledge that a great deal of that potential might have been realized if Lee had been alive to set an example for the boy had weighed on him heavily. And even as he'd stood outside the police station waiting for the boy to come out Harry had thought that in all likelihood the lecture he planned to give the boy in Lee's place would fall on deaf ears and that this whole situation was just the icing on the rancid cake he was being made to swallow recently.

He'd seen the boy's military profile beforehand, had known that Eggsy was physically attractive, but it was the way the boy moved that had really caught his attention at first. There'd been a sense of poetic grace in those limbs, stilted as the boy's movements had been as he'd warily looked around him. And then the wind had brought the boy's scent more clearly to his nose, making Harry think to himself that Eggsy smelled lovely as he'd called the boy's attention to him, requesting that Eggsy come with him so that they could talk. And in truth he'd been surprised by the boy's easy acceptance, though even more so to slowly pick up on the scent of the boy's interest during the short cab ride to the Black Prince. His eyes had caught Eggsy's slow evaluation of his form, the quick glances over his shoulders, lips and eyes, and he had sensed the very well hidden interest behind it, though it was the change in the boy's scent and their small quarters that had truly tipped him off so to speak. He'd been flattered in spite of himself, to know a boy so young thought him sexually appealing. In truth he would have returned the sentiment, if his manners hadn't been better than that. He was old enough to be the boy's father after all, and it would be wholly inappropriate of him to attempt to engage him in anything other than polite conversation. Not to mention the possibility of his interest being completely misinterpreted, he had just gotten the boy released from jail time after all.

Most importantly though, Harry had told himself, was that he had far more important things to discuss with Eggsy Unwin than the possibility of a date.

Eggsy had been thrilled to hear about his father, beaming and positively lighting up at the mention of him in fact, though the beauty that joy had brought to the boy's face had quickly faded when Harry had done what he'd felt he must, and had given Eggsy what's for concerning what he was doing with his life. The massive chip in the boy's shoulder made itself very known then, the boy's explanations for the choices he'd made typical and expected. At that point he hadn't dug deep enough into the boy's past to know better, hadn't looked beyond the obvious to see what was underneath it, Harry thought somewhat bitterly. Like he now knew that one of biggest reasons Eggsy had probably stopped doing gymnastics was that his mother had gotten involved with a man that had made off with the majority of her money. Gymnastics training was expensive, especially if you were competitive. He also hadn't read the notation Eggsy's commanding officer had made in the boy's file, stating that Michelle Unwin had showed up at the base covered in bruises and high, demanding her son come home and causing a huge scene during Eggsy's training. Hadn't seen the medical reports from a number of different walk-in clinics, the types of injuries sustained and Eggsy's X-rays suggesting repeated physical abuse. Hadn't known Eggsy's step father was the type to threaten to kill the boy on a regular basis, using him as a punching bag regularly. He hadn't know any of that then, and they would have likely parted ways with his words doing nothing to alter the boy's course and himself resigned to nominating the son of a friend of his, who was not really Kingsman material but would have done well enough he wouldn't be embarrassed by the boy's showing.

But they'd been set on by those uncouth ruffians, and just leaving the boy to face them alone would have been unforgivable, especially with the odds so stacked against Eggsy. Add that to the horrible week he'd been having, and Harry had decided to extend his visit long enough to teach the hooligans a lesson.

Naturally he'd felt the boy's eyes on him the whole time, but it wasn't until the bloodlust had decreased a little and he'd been able to turn his full attention back to Eggsy that several important things had hit him all at once. First and foremost was that fact that Eggsy had gone from being somewhat interested in him to wanting him to a degree where Harry had felt like he could all but drown in the heady scent of the boy's arousal for him. His desire to mate with him. A desire that his own wolf agreed with a hundred percent, the force of his own desire to shred Eggsy's clothes and drag the boy to the floor and mate him another punch to his sternum. The third punch was that up until that point he'd believed the boy's wolf asleep, he hadn't sense him, but he'd realized then that he was wrong. The boy's wolf was definite present, lurking in the boy's eyes as he watched him so intently. A powerful wolf too, that wanted him just as much as his own wolf wanted him.

Acting casual, like he was completely unaffected by what he was seeing and smelling, had taken every ounce of training he'd undergone in his fifty odd years of life.

Whether he would have been able to open the door and leave the boy behind without turning back…Harry honestly didn't know. Eggsy had stopped him though, and once he'd tasted the boy's mouth, felt that eager, fit body pressing up against his own he'd been lost. If the other occupants of the room hadn't started to wake up he'd have taken the boy on the floor or against the door and to hell with everything else. But his wolf had been in control, and he hadn't been about to let anyone else see, smell or get near the boy wolf he was determined to claim and mark as his.

Just thinking of what had followed made Harry's body rebel against him all over again, his wolf savoring the memories and practically panting for a repeat, while the man was frankly horrified with himself for a number of reasons. Because above and beyond the fact that he'd had no business putting his hands on someone Eggsy's age, Lee's son, he'd also basically taken the boy without any finesse or effort made to make it more pleasurable for the boy. Yes Eggsy had seemed to enjoy it as much as he did, thank God for that at least, but he'd never not had his human side in control when it came to sexual relations with another person before. This time his wolf had forced his way into the driver's seat, and frankly it wasn't an experience he should want to ever repeat again.

That he did, with Eggsy, made it that much worse.

Worse because underneath everything else was thoughts of Adrian, the boy who would have grown up to be his mate had he lived. They'd never physically mated, Adrian's father had made it clear he'd kill him if they did before Adrian was at least seventeen, so his mark had never appeared on the love of his life's wrist. But they'd been sure since they were boys that they were meant for each other and everyone had agreed with them. Yet even though they'd been teenagers, a time when they'd had more hormones than common sense more often than not, his wolf…and his human self, had never hungered for Adrian the way he did for Eggsy.

And even after all this time, he'd felt ashamed and disloyal over that fact.

So he'd turned tail and run from both Eggsy and what the boy had made him think and feel, had left that cursed note behind and gone home to wallow for a bit before booting his laptop up to see what would happen with the tracker he'd put on Eggsy. And so he'd heard the boy's reaction to the letter, just as he'd heard Eggsy berate himself all the way back to his flat for thinking that Harry could actually be interested in him. And if he hadn't felt bad enough at that point, and at that point he'd felt lower than the center of the earth, the boy had gotten home and the bastard Lee's wife had married had started in on the boy, verbally and physically abusing him and…

Fuck.

)

Getting up to pace like the caged wolf he felt like, Harry was actually grateful when his phone beeped, a message from Merlin on it stating that they needed to have a video conference. Any distraction was welcome at the moment, though he did have to wonder what Merlin wanted to talk to him face to face about, so to speak, instead of just over the glasses. Could something have happened to Eggsy? He had thought, during the night, that he hadn't checked if Eggsy knew how to swim but surely the boy would have learned during Marines training if nothing else, and Merlin didn't do face chats just to inform someone that their candidate had failed. Unless Eggsy had done something really wrong, especially since the boy wasn't aware of most aspects of pack culture, and could have committed a serious social faux pas without realizing it and…

Shit.

Praying that the talk was going to be mission and not Eggsy related, Harry soon knew that whatever it was, it was bad news from the grim expression on his friend's face.

"Hell. What's happened now?"

"You need to get back here as soon as possible." A pause. "It's Eggsy."

In some part of brain Harry recognized that the dread and fear that washed over him, made his nails dig into his palms and his eyes darken dangerously, was out of proportion as he hardly knew the boy outside the data he'd read and in the biblical sense. Still…he felt afraid as he asked if the boy was alright.

"Furious at you and the world in general, and the boy doesn't know a pug from a bulldog, but he's physically fine. Shows promise."

Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Harry found his voice again. "Then what's going on?"

A couple of low curses Harry didn't catch, and then his friend was looking him dead in the eyes. "This is something we should be talking about in person, but he's going to want to see you as soon as you get back and you'll want the time to sort yourself out before you see him." Pause. "Almost two hours after the water test your boy woke up and went to the loo. I was watching, keeping a special eye on him because of the injuries he came in with especially. Harry…the reason he went to the loo was because he experienced a painful burning in his skin. On his wrist."

"His wrist…" It took a moment, the idea was so antithesis to what Harry knew, what he'd always known, but the look Merlin gave him, the way his wolf suddenly growled with pleasure in his head, told Harry the answer to his unspoken question even before Merlin stated it.

"The boy wears your mark, my friend. He's your mate."

Terribly glad that he was sitting down, Harry just stared at Merlin, words beyond him. His wolf wanted to get to his mate as quickly as possible, to finish the claiming. His human side couldn't think of anything that terrified him more than the thought of facing Eggsy at the moment.

"I came up with a way to hide the mark for now, but the bracelet will only keep it hidden for so long."

"Bracelet?" It was a foolish thing to focus on, but Harry's thoughts weren't exactly lining up at the moment, unfortunately.

"I had to come up with something quick that would cover it completely and be basically impossible to remove." Merlin informed him with a small smile. "Luckily I had an old prototype lying around that fit the bill relatively well. Originally the bracelets were designed to be put on prisoners, the idea being that they'd allow us to blow up said prisoner if he or she were to escape and it was imperative they not be allowed to run around. Not one of my designs, naturally, but I-"

"You strapped a bomb onto my mate's arm?!"

Eyebrows rising, it was a rare thing for Harry to ever raise his voice, Merlin smirked at him. "I removed the explosive components in them, don't worry. And both Eggsy and Percival's candidate are wearing them, actually. She knew about the mark, she followed him into the room when he disappeared, and with both wearing them my ruse is more believable. They're telling the other candidates that they don't know why they were picked to wear them, and if anyone asks me I'll tell them it's none of their business."

Since even Arthur avoided getting on Merlin's bad side Harry could see how the ruse would work, at least for the time being. But once he got back and claimed the boy everything would go to hell in a hand basket. This would change not only his life, but also put both his life and Eggsy in danger.

To be nominated to become head of the Kingsman Pack one had to meet three requirements which were nonnegotiable. One was that you had to prove yourself in combat, which Harry had done many, many times over. The second was that you had to have the support and backing of the pack, which was something most would agree that Harry had in spades. His bloodlines were without fault, his character and manners unimpeachable, and he valued all life regardless of status or one's place within the hierarchy. He wasn't the most popular among the elitists of the pack, particularly in the eyes of the current Arthur, but it was known by everyone in the pack that had it not been for the third requirement Chester King would have never ascended to the title of Arthur after their last passed away fifteen years ago.

The third requirement was both a mate and at least one living offspring, as proof of one's commitment to family, the bloodline, as well as physical proof of one's virility. A mate was also seen as essential for a good leader, both for his personal wellbeing and the good of a pack. After losing Adrian Harry had given up on the idea of ever taking a regular mate, which had also ruled out the possibility of children. And that being the case the question of him being nominated for the position had never been voiced, except by those who were either thankful that he couldn't meet the third clause or disappointed, because they knew Harry would be a far better, fairer leader.

But he now had a mate. And though he had told Eggsy earlier that the boy wasn't suddenly going to be able to become pregnant despite being male, he had…failed to mention the fact that once the boy could shift there were circumstances under which he could conceivably conceive. Namely that if a mated pair, while one or both were in heat, mated while in wolf form the lesser dominate could get pregnant if they were willing to be. The pregnancy was as short as a wolf's, which was a mark in its favor, but the one carrying had to remain in wolf form for the entirety of the second month, as well as accept the high chance that they'd be having twins at the very least, with up to four being entirely possible.

This meant, in short, that once he claimed the young, no doubt fertile Eggsy as his, the whole pack would come to the logical conclusion that Harry would soon be eligible to move higher in the ranks of the pack. Possibly all the way to the top…which Arthur was not going to like one little bit.

"Shit."

"In a word. So find out what's going on with that professor and then get back here ASAP. I'll do my best to keep your boy out of trouble until then."

"Understood."


	5. Getting The Talk

Getting The Talk

Eggsy was not pleased to find himself in the position of being worried out of his mind about a man he'd been all set to punch as hard as he could the moment he saw him again. Because realistically speaking the one swing was likely all he'd get in against someone with Harry's mad ass kicking skills, though he'd plan to do worse if he thought he'd stand a chance. But either way he'd really been set on the idea of throwing that punch, had strategized as best he could about how he could sucker punch the bastard, and now he might not get the chance unless he wanted to bruise Harry's corpse. And really, what would be the point in that?

Not to mention how dare Harry go and get himself deathly injured when he was supposed to be coming back in one piece and conscious so that Eggsy could knock him unconscious if he was really lucky. He didn't even know exactly what had happened to Harry except for the bare facts he'd been given after he'd gone to Merlin to tell him his wrist was burning again, only to be ignored as the man stared off into space with the weirdest look on his face. A look that had had Eggsy shutting his mouth, which was a good thing as it turned out that Merlin's glasses were like a phone and someone had been telling the old man that Harry had gotten into serious trouble in the U.S. Big enough trouble that Merlin had had to leave them with some underling of his to deal with.

It was Roxy that had explained in a whisper, with a pinched expression on her face, that the fact that his tattoo had started burning was a sign that Harry must be badly hurt. A soulmate always knew when the life of their other half was being threatened. And in truth Eggsy had been feeling crappy aside from the burning, but he'd just put that down to the week he was currently having. The burning had stopped after about twenty five minutes though, which Roxy had said was a sign that Harry was most likely going to be okay. But Merlin hadn't come to confirm that, and what if his wrist was wrong about what kind of condition Harry was currently in? He couldn't even look at the damn tattoo thanks to the currently irremovable bracelet thing Merlin had stuck him with earlier.

Thank God they'd been learning/practicing disassembling and reassembling various firearms when it happened, something Eggsy had become quite adapt at doing automatically while in the Marines. He had awesome muscle memory, and even if that weren't the case it wasn't hard to figure out what went where though you'd never know it from the way a couple of the other recruits were struggling. So he got through that without making a complete arse of himself in front of the others, and by the time they'd switched to target shooting Eggsy had had his masks firmly in place and he could pretend for a while that Merlin's continued absence wasn't important and that Harry was someone he should be royally pissed off at instead of worried about.

And he managed to think about other things for the rest of the afternoon because if he didn't the not knowing might drive him crazy. So Eggsy made himself eat a decent supper, because he needed all the strength and energy he could get, and then he ignored the rest of the recruits to sit on his bed with J.B. on his lap, the silly pug of some comfort as he pet him.

The others shot him looks or called out comments meant to lure him into a conversation that would no doubt degenerate in no time, but Eggsy wasn't biting and simply ignored them, not caring in the least what they were saying or thought of him because he had more important things to worry about. Like pretending like he didn't feel like an animal in a too small cage even though that didn't make a lick of sense since he was pretty sure he could leave at any time so long as he kept his mouth shut about this place. But then Eggsy was pretty sure it was his wolf making him feel this way, the other half of him knowing that his mate was harmed somewhere and that he wasn't there.

Thus far telling his wolf that their mate was a total bastard hadn't had an effect.

It was a little less than an hour after supper had finished that Merlin finally came into the room, Eggsy getting off his bed to join the others in standing at attention as they waited for orders. That the man didn't so much as glance at him neither made Eggsy want to punch him too even though that would probably be the last thing he ever did if he'd gotten Merlin's measure right.

"All right then, time to change things up a little. Half of you will be given textbooks, the other half will go with one of my assistant and they will read to you. For two hours. And your job will be to memorize as much of what you read or hear as you can. Then you will be expected to summarize what you've learned tomorrow morning, so you better ingrain everything you learn into your skulls."

A moment to let that soak in, and then Merlin's gaze final settled on him. "Eggsy, you'll be coming with me. The doctors want to look over your ribs, and I'll be giving you your info at the same time. Consider it a lesson in retaining information with outside distractions."

"My ribs are fine, I told ya." Puffing up, Eggsy wasn't about to be seen as weak in front of the others. As he'd made quite clear the night before he'd had enough broken ribs to know when that was the case. His were maybe a little cracked, possibly, but he didn't need no x-rays or nothing to tell him that.

"Argue with me and you'll be getting your info in a language you don't speak."

The smartass in him wanted to shoot back that Merlin had no idea what languages he did or didn't speak, but Eggsy held his tongue since knowing his luck Merlin would pick some dead language or obscure dialect he'd never even heard of, much less spoke.

Having given his orders Merlin saw to it that four of the recruits had their thick textbooks that made Eggsy wince just looking at them, and the other three sides him were escorted out of the room by three of Merlin's assistants while he was stuck trailing after the Scot with J.B. trailing behind him, since the bloody dog had to go wherever he went. Thankfully Merlin told him he could carry the furball as they were apparently pressed for time.

"Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once and we're almost there." Merlin began once they were alone in the hallway, the others having split off to go to other rooms. "When we get inside you will act surprised to see Harry. You will then submit to the doctor's poking and prodding, and when done you'll ask if we can continue your training in the room. Smuggling you in and out of there is going to be a bitch, it can't just be me arranging it all the time."

"He's back then?"

"Aye. He's in a coma."

And on that note Merlin opened the door and motioned him to step in.

Doing so Eggsy walked in and scanned the room automatically, not having to fake his shock or consciously think to move towards the only occupied bed in the room. His body moved on its own, picking up speed until he was standing beside Harry's bed, staring down at the man who lay so still there and looked dead except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. There were bruises and small cuts on the man's visible flesh, but it was how pale and motionless Harry seemed that had Eggsy's stomach dropping out and his hand reaching out to take the man's pulse, needing to feel the thrum that signified life.

"Eggsy, get over here so the doctor can look at you."

"What the fuck happened to him? Who did this?" Whoever it was Eggsy was going to beat the fucking hell out of him. The only one allowed to put the bastard he was mated to in a life threatening coma was him.

"That's classified. Right now you need to come over here." Merlin met the doctor's gaze for a moment. "He's Galahad's."

Nodding in understanding the doctor gave Eggsy a kind look. "I've been patching your mentor up for over two decades, Boy. He's a tough one, don't you worry. Now come over here and let's see those ribs of yours Merlin's worried about."

)

So Eggsy let himself be poked and prodded while his eyes continuously drifted over in Harry's direction. He answered the questions he was asked truthfully, not even thinking about the degree of physical abuse he was admitting to having suffered at Dean's hands because he was focused on forcing himself to stay put. Every instinct he had yearned to be where Harry was, he actually wanted to crawl into that bed with Harry and cuddle the man close, give the cool body he'd touched minutes before his own heat and the comfort of his closeness. It was a primitive desire that had him by the throat, choking him, and if not for the questions and pain of the doctor's prodding Eggsy probably wouldn't have been able to rein himself in.

Being mated sucked big time thus far.

"All right there, Young Man, it's my medical opinion that you don't need to be X-rayed. Just try to baby those ribs as much as Merlin will let you, and you should do well. I'm sure it will cheer Galahad up quite a bit, waking up to hear you're doing well."

"Thanks." And remembering his assigned lines Eggsy asked if he could take his information retention session in here, so that he could sit with Harry a bit. Maybe hearing a familiar voice would make him wake up a bit quicker, ya?

Taking over then Merlin explained the learning exercise, the doctor agreeing that there was no harm in it and that he'd let the nurse on duty know that they'd be in here for a bit. He himself was due to head home, and he wished them both a good night and Eggsy luck on his training before heading out without a backward glance.

"The nurse won't come in." And so saying Merlin walked over to Harry's bed and very gently lifted the unconscious man up and then over to one side of the bed. Then he told Eggsy to stretch out on the bed beside him.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't want to. You might be furious at him but I was watching you. Your wolf is desperate to be near him and a desperate wolf is a dangerous one. And he'll wake up faster if his wolf is just as desperate to get to you. And you can't slug it out with him till he's awake, can you?"

Trying to act like he was doing it just because Merlin told him to, and not because he was gagging for it in spite of himself, Eggsy made his way over to the bed and stretched out with his back to Harry, his pug pressed against his chest. He refused to cuddle like he wanted to, specially with Merlin bringing over a chair to sit in front of him. That it felt so good to be near Harry, like he was suddenly full when he hadn't known he was hollow…well he was just going to ignore that, thank you very much.

"Harry's condition complicates things. A lot. We have no idea when he'll wake up or when he'll be up to claiming you. Until he's up to it no one can know what you are to him."

Before he'd been way too stressed, shocked, and emotionally tired to question Merlin's insistence that he keep his mouth shut and hide the mark at all costs, but Eggsy was thinking more clearly now and demanded to know why it all had to be such a secret, anyway.

"Because Harry has enemies who'd use you against him."

"What? Like hold me hostage or somethin?"

"More like kill you." Was Merlin's blunt response. "With you at his side Harry would have nothing standing in his way of becoming leader of the pack. He's ten times the wolf that our present leader is, and everyone knows it. As soon as they know that Harry has you, and the potential to have a heir, the calls for him to compete for the pack will start coming in."

"A heir? Whatcha talkin about? I ain't no girl and-" Eyes narrowing, Eggsy tensed up as he stared at Merlin. "Are you sayin I could get up the duff? Get pregnant?"

"Yes, it's possible but-"

Sitting up Eggsy threw J.B. down by Harry's legs and then twisting around slugged Harry across the face. "You FUCKING BASTARD! I'm going to-"

Merlin grabbing him under his arms ,Eggsy was physically lifted off the bed while he thrashed about and tried to get loose while telling Harry exactly what he thought about him. "I'm gonna fuckin tear your head off, Harry Hart! You lying, no good posh bastard!" Eggsy went still for a second as a thought occurred to him, which led him to snarling out that if he was already pregnant he was going to beat Harry to death with his own fucking hands.

"Settle down, Boy. You aren't pregnant, you can't even shift yet."

"What's that got to do with anythin?"

"Are you going to behave?"

Merlin waited until Eggsy nodded before he put him down, though Merlin kept a restraining hand on Eggsy's shoulder just to be safe. And then Merlin explained about the having to be in wolf form and being in heat thing, which had Eggsy feeling a little better even though he had to pale a little at the idea of having multiple children all at once.

"I ain't fuckin doing that."

"And Harry would never make you." Merlin shot back. "What's important is that others won't want to risk you changing your mind about that."

Not bloody likely. He'd have to suffer serious brain damage first, and that was if he ever let Harry touch him again, which he'd figured on never letting happen until the stupid mark had shown up on his wrist. And thinking about that, and the fact that sex was now on his brain, Eggsy sent a dirty look in Harry direction as he muttered that it would serve him right if started looking for a new mate and to hell with him.

"No decent wolf would touch you knowing you belonged to another."

"Wouldn't have to be another wolf, now would it?" Eggsy shot back, taking his mood out on Merlin since Harry wasn't conscious to fight with him. "And for your information Charlie's little sidekick Digby was givin me plenty of looks when we was showerin this morning. I could have him in a snap if I gave him a look." Not that he'd ever be that desperate, but that was beside the point.

"Do that and Harry will kill him."

All set to laugh that off Eggsy went still as he realized that no, Merlin wasn't joshing him. "What the hell?"

"You're his mate. You belong to him. Touching you would be seen as a challenge to him, above and beyond the fact that Harry isn't the sort to share." Merlin's grip on his shoulder tightened painfully. "And if you cheat on my friend while he's lying in that bed you'll have me to deal with. And you won't like what I do one little bit."

"Oi, it's not like we was datin or something. I was just a one night stand for him, he ain't got no right to expect more from me when he was the one that walked out and left me while I was sleepin!"

"And you can make him sorry about that for the next seventy odd years. But right now you need to behave yourself, understand?"

"What you mean, seventy years? He's like fifty already."

"Purebloods tend to live around fifty years longer than regular humans."

"Oh." Well shit.

Letting him go, finally, Merlin just stared at Eggsy for several moments with the oddest expression on his face. "I can't believe you punched him while he's in a coma."

"He fucking asked for it, telling me that all that shite about omegas in fanfictions ain't true. I outright asked about blokes being able to get up the duff and he brushed it all off as nonsense, the wanker." Just thinking about it was steaming Eggsy up all over again.

"You and Harry talked about fanfiction?"

Saved from having to answer by J.B., who whined pitifully from the bed he was still sitting on because he was too small to safely jump off the hospital bed, Eggsy walked over and picked the pug up, giving the thing a hug as it belatedly occurred to him that he had been yelling in front of it. He knew from Daisy's reactions to Dean's yelling and cursing how scary that sort of thing was for the small and vulnerable. Hell, even he got spooked a little, though not when it came to Dean. That he was used to.

And looking over in Harry's direction Eggsy couldn't help but point out the elephant in the room. The fact that Harry might never wake up from all this and the mark hiding wouldn't be necessary.

"I talked to him, before he left for the college. He knows you're his mate, and he will wake up. For you."

Eggsy hunched his shoulders reflectively, refusing to just believe what he was being told. "I'm not that important to him, not really. Just cause of this mark and that's nothin to base a relationship on. Not enough to have him fightin ta live for anyway."

"His wolf and yours are mates. What your human sides will do once he's up to tangling with you, Boy…well I'm looking forward to watching that show."


	6. Wake Up, Harry

Wake Up, Harry

In the four and a half weeks since Harry had come back from America in a coma, Eggsy had split his time between Kingsman training and visiting his stupid mate. Not that he wanted to visit Harry, no matter what his somewhat awake wolf had to say on the matter, but staying on Merlin's good side just made sense given that his life was so often in the man's hands these days. So he put up with the having to cuddle against Harry's side for a few hours every day, refusing to admit that the simple contact comforted him on some level too.

But yeah, Eggsy had to give their bald headed geek trainer credit for coming up with creative ways to justify breaking their group up so that no one would know Merlin was constantly fucking with the camera footage so that Eggsy could slip into the medical wing without anyone being the wiser.

The latest training exercise Merlin had devised was one that Eggsy actually perked up a little over, since learning new languages was actually a pretty cool thing, especially since it was a skill that would come in handy even in regular civilian life. He himself had picked up a little here and there over the years, he actually knew enough Chinese to get by thanks to being a busboy in a Chinese restaurant for five months when he'd been sixteen or so. He'd also been involved with their drug business on the side, which was one of the reasons that it had struck him as a really good reason to learn the language, just in case.

As it was everyone else seemed to know at least one other language thanks to their tutors and prep schools. Eggsy didn't bother to take offense when he realized everyone, including Merlin, assumed that English was the only language he could possibly know, nor was he surprised when Charlie suggested that Eggsy's language to learn be actual, proper English.

To that he told the wanker, in Chinese, to do them all a favor and go fuck himself in his own arse. Then maybe he'd actually be tolerable to be around.

A snort of amusement from Merlin. "You're fluent in Chinese?"

Over Charlie's demand to know what he'd said to him, which he was ignoring for the moment, Eggsy replied that he had a working knowledge of the language, yeah.

"Excellent. Try Japanese."

Catching the packet Merlin threw at him, Eggsy considered mentioning that he had some knowledge of that language too, but figured what little he knew wasn't enough to give him an unfair advantage. Plus he probably needed every advantage he could get, especially since concentrating on his lessons had proven somewhat difficult in the past when cuddled up with Harry. He'd even fallen asleep a couple of times.

Once they all had a language to study, and the others had all been given their private rooms so that they wouldn't annoy each other if they needed to speak out loud or wanted to listen to recordings without ear buds, Merlin turned his attention to Eggsy, motioning him to follow him as the headed down the now familiar hallways.

"Since people in comas are supposed to be aware of things going on around them you'll be practicing your Japanese at Harry's bedside. Perhaps he'll wake up to correct you."

"He would. You coming?"

"No. I have other business to see to. Browning is working the shift, if you need help."

"Got it."

Neither saying anything else to the other, it wouldn't do for them to appear too friendly even though Merlin was sort of growing on him, Eggsy waved him off once he was almost at their destination, picking J.B. up in his arms and carrying him into the room where Harry remained the lone occupant.

As had become their habit Eggsy deposited the pug on Harry's bed, J.B. immediately moving to sprawl over one of Harry's legs while Eggsy retrieved the iPod and earbuds from his packet. He'd do better to learn phonetically than by reading, and that being the case Eggsy tossed the other stuff onto the empty bed beside Harry's.

Stretching out on his side beside Harry's still form, Eggsy concentrated for a moment on getting as comfortable as he could since he preferred to be on his back normally. But he'd gotten used to this position against his will, and settling in with a sigh Eggsy turned on the iPod and closing his eyes concentrated on listening to the woman's voice speaking simple phrases in Japanese, then repeating it in English.

)

The majority of Eggsy's knowledge when it came to Japanese was from the brief period during his early teens where he'd been into manga, and more importantly in this case anime. Watching dubbed animes that weren't likely to end up on the telly online had given him some vocabulary when it came to often used words, and Eggsy felt somewhat confident after the first hour that with some effort on his part he'd be able to pick up enough of it that he wouldn't embarrass himself too much. Plus he already knew how to call the other blokes idiots in Japanese, which was the main thing.

But he could only listen to the instructor for so long with Harry so warm against his back, making him just want to cuddle and then doze off beside him. He hadn't been sleeping well the last couple weeks, and that was all Harry's fault too.

Pulling out the ear buds Eggsy shoved them and the now off iPod into his pocket before rolling onto his other side, going so far as to rest his head on Harry's shoulder and stretch an arm across the other man's chest possessively.

"It's all your fault that I can't get any proper sleep, you know. Here you are having way too much, Bruv, and I can hardly get a decent five thanks to you. You should have properly fucked me wantin you right out of my system stead of just givin me a taste and then turning tail the way you did. And yours is fine by the way, and I've been thinkin bout how I want to get my hands on it quite a bit. Merlin warned me bout this of course, said that newly mated wolves are more than a little frisky for the first little while, and here you are sleepin away while I suffer alone."

Nuzzling his face against Harry's, unable to help himself, Eggsy grimaced at the scents his more sensitive nose could now pick up. "Ya don't smell like you. It's fucking annoying. Course now that my nose is pickin stuff up it didn't before, you'll probably smell even better once you're out of this place. Ya smell like a hospital right now. Nasty." Wickedness had him shifting up to whisper in Harry's ear. "Liked it best when ya smelled of me and sex though."

Merlin had said that people were often able to hear things when they were in comas, Eggsy recalled, an evil grin splitting his face now as he all but licked his lips in anticipation before pressing them against Harry's ear again.

"You know I can't get proper sleep no more cause I'm all but gagging for it. To be fucked. Can't tell ya how many times I've jerked awake sweaty and hard here, havin dreamed of all the things I want ta do to you and you ta do me. How I want ya to pin me down with your weight again, fuck the breath out of me with every fucking thrust till ya fill me full of your cum. Cause you might be a right bastard out of bed, Harry Hart, but you're built to fuck a man good and proper, you are. A real beast in the sack, Mr. Werewolf." Eggsy nipped the bottom of Harry's ear. "And livin with the others now, it's not like I can get any private time to take care of it myself neither. Though it's been real tempting, to jerk myself off or put some fingers up my own arse. Or…maybe I should just see if one of the posh fellows you stuck me with wants to help me out with my little problem, hmm?"

The beep startled Eggsy for a moment, making him glance over towards the machine that indicated a spike in Harry's heartbeat, though it didn't last long.

Interesting.

"Yeah, did Merlin tell you I have an admirer? You posh boys, always actin like we chavs are beneath ya when really, it's just that ya want us beneath ya. Naked and takin everything ya got and given it back even rougher. Oh yeah, you rich boys love it when we talk ta ya dirty, mess ya all up and make ya beg for it good and dirty the way your fancy birds and uptight blokes don't. Digby now, he's all but beggin for it, Harry. Bet he'd give it to me any way I wanted if I gave him a whiff of interest."

More irregular beats.

"Normally I steer clear from your sort, and messin around with ya makes me think I was smart to do that, but given that there's only the few of us, and Merlin's so dead loyal ta ya, I just might have to make do with the other little wolfie."

In a choice between Digby and Merlin he'd unquestionably pick Merlin, both because the older man was fucking strong and built, which the older man had made clear when he'd held Eggsy up the way he had, and because he'd bet the man was, like Harry, an absolute beast in the sack. He had a sixth sense for that sort of thing. But since Merlin would never think to steal from a mate even if he were interested, and he wasn't exactly Eggsy's type neither, Eggsy had no intention of trying to get either wolf to shag him.

Though that wasn't about to stop him from throwing the idea out there, just to mess with Harry's head more.

The sound of the door opening had Eggsy twisting around to sit up with his legs hanging over the edge, but it was just Browning, who Merlin had informed him was on their side and wouldn't report the snuggling. Though Browning only thought he and Harry were lovers, he didn't know about the mating mark thing.

"His heartbeat's become irregular." The question of why was in the man's voice.

It was on the tip of Eggsy's tongue to lie, but he figured he better be honest or they might start worrying unnecessarily about Harry's future prognosis. "Merlin said he might be able to hear me, so I figured that I'd tell him about his reward if he woke up ASAP."

"Ah." Giving him a knowing look Browning shook his head, faintly amused though his ears reddened a little as he no doubt imagined what Eggsy might have been whispering in Harry's ear. "Well he seems to be fine otherwise, his heartrate's going back to normal again. Keep talking to him, he's obviously paying attention. I'll stay outside unless you call me in."

Eggsy assured him that he would do precisely that, waiting until Browning had once again left the room before turning around to better settle against Harry's side again. He hadn't run out of things to say after all.

"The hard part would be finding a place to do him, specially since I'm looking for a good, thorough fucking that will have me screaming and coming so hard I'll be set for the next little while." Eggsy informed Harry conversationally, picking up where he'd left off. "Any recommendations? Bet you know this place like the back of your hand after all. Or maybe we should just take it outside, hmm? Really get good and dirty. You like it outside? I ain't never had an opportunity in a place like this. All the nice, comfy grass, and away from the sights and sounds of the city. You'd hear everything, wouldn't ya? Every gasp and moan as ya got fucked. The cool air blowin all over your sweaty skin, windin between your thighs, I'd feel it wouldn't I, between my arse cheeks as big, strong hands held them apart, looking me over while I begged for it till he gave it to me."

Lots more fluctuations in that heartbeat, Eggsy really starting to love the sound of those beeps. Knowing that those beeps meant that Harry was suffering right along with him now, especially since what he was saying was getting Eggsy all heated up too. He was half hard, and….and there was no one in here but him and Harry. Who was still quite unconscious.

"Perfect."

Reaching around Eggsy retrieved his wallet from his pocket, Roxy's dog having gotten ahold of it earlier to use as a chew toy. Opening it up Eggsy pulled out one of the two rubbers he kept there at all times, recalling that he'd been so eager for Harry that it hadn't even occurred to him to pull one out when they'd been in that hotel room. Definitely a testament to how bad he'd wanted Harry, as he'd never gone bareback before that.

And oddly, he loved the idea that Harry had been the only one in that regard.

But he needed to hold that thought, Eggsy mused as he got out of the bed to go in search of some lotion or something to use to slick his hand up a little. Thankfully this was a medical center so to speak, so that wasn't a hard thing to find. And bringing the small container of hand lotion over Eggsy set it down on the bed beside the condom he'd fished out.

Removing a disgruntled looking J.B. from the bed, he wasn't about to have the dog as an audience cause that was just messed up, Eggsy placed the pup on the nearest bed with the information packet and then went to work undoing his belt and lowering his trousers and pants. Once that was done he climbed back into the bed and then retrieving the rubber he'd set aside, Eggsy ripping the packaging open and then slipped it into place. Making a slightly pained sound as his fingers brushed against his sensitive erection, it had been far too long, Eggsy comforted himself with the fact that this wouldn't take long.

Slicking up his fingers next before tossing the lotion container off to the side, Eggsy turned his attention to shifting up so that he could once again directing every sound into Harry's ear. It was tempting to straddle the man too, but Harry was unconscious and not likely to wake up no matter what he did. Ergo it would be more than a little creepy to do it that way.

So instead Eggsy contented himself with moaning like a fucking porn star into the man's ear, deliberately not trying to stifle a single sound as he worked himself over hard and fast, pretending that it was Harry's hand on him, stroking him. But that wasn't nearly enough to get him off, so Eggsy focused his thoughts on their one time together, wallowing in the remembrance of everything that had happened from that first kiss up until the climax that had ripped through him, his thighs and stomach muscles tightening up in anticipation of his next orgasm. Eggsy could feel his orgasm building up, especially when he stopped what he was doing momentarily to switch hands, jerking off with the hand previously squished between them while he twisted his other hand around to finger his arse, arching and panting as he struggled to get a decent angle. With that addition it didn't take long before his touch pushed Eggsy over the edge yet again, so that in no time at all he was coming hard, his whole body shaking with the force of his release.

)

Having hit on a perfect way to make Harry pay, with the other man having no way to pay him back in any form, Eggsy took much greater delight in visiting the medical ward for the next week whenever the opportunity arose. They weren't always alone naturally, so that cut back on what he could or couldn't do, but for the most part everyone left him alone with Harry, especially since the doctors all reported higher brain function during and proceeding Eggsy's visits. And since that was what Merlin wanted he did his best to increase the amount of visits, unaware of just what Eggsy was doing to provoke a reaction from the man's friend.

It became almost Pavlovian for Eggsy, the sounds of Harry's heartbeat picking up on the monitor in reaction to just his voice whispering in his ear. It got Eggsy hard every time now, or at least it was a contributing factor to his way of thinking. He couldn't overlook the pleasure he also got from spinning tales to whisper into Harry's ear when they were alone of course, Eggsy drawing from his deepest fantasies and sexiest dreams. Most of which featured Harry these days, naturally, though Eggsy deliberately kept that to himself by biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep Harry's name from escaping.

That was part of the game, after all, not letting Harry know that it was him, always him that Eggsy wanted and no one else.

The attachment he felt to the man was only growing, just being near Harry centering Eggsy so that when it came to his training Eggsy was utterly focused and determined to succeed. Always before other things had slithered into his thoughts, like venomous snakes poised to strike at his confidence and thus weakening him when he was so close to reaching whatever goal he'd been chasing.

Now he had Harry, would always have Harry given the information he'd mined from Roxie when they were alone and could talk about things without being overheard. Maybe their human halves weren't on the same page as their wolves when it came to them being meant for each other, no surprise there given everything that had happened, but Eggsy felt, sensed somehow, that he could learn to want Harry's human side too. That once they'd finished fighting and he finished training…well to hear Merlin and Roxie talk they were meant to be soulmates, and Eggsy figured their souls were as much human as wolf, weren't they?

But yeah, knowing that he had someone like Harry at his back now, to lean on when things went tits up as they so often did…that was everything.

Harry just had to hurry up and wake up already.


	7. His Reality

His Reality

Because Harry might still die, though no one put it quite that bluntly, it was made clear to Eggsy that there would be no attempts to fully awaken his wolf until Harry was awake. Oh Merlin made out like Harry wanted to be the one to teach Eggsy about his other nature, but Eggsy wasn't stupid. Not after he'd gotten the rundown from Roxy and Merlin about just how important mates were to each other. And even if he hadn't sensed what they were basically dancing around, he'd read some books in the library about the history of Kingsman, and there'd been mention of wolves dying at the loss of their mate. And if the stronger of the two mates could keel over dead at the loss of their other half, then maybe he would too even if he was only a quarter werewolf. Which seemed ridiculous, yes, but the way he'd known when Harry was hurt, and the way he felt with and away from the older man, made it pretty clear that they were connected, for better or for worse.

And even though he couldn't change yet his wolf was now always present, which Merlin said was probably a result of not just meeting his mate, but also being around werewolves twenty four seven. It was basic survival, after all, to want to have every advantage when you were surrounded by vicious predators who were physically stronger and more lethal than you were. Though technically, and it couldn't be stated enough, the majority of his competition were only more lethal than he was because they were werewolves and could change into really big canines with even bigger teeth. Once Eggsy could change, he was sure, he'd own them all.

He could have done without the super sense of smell, though Roxy was helping him out there by teaching him how to understand scent and process it, but that was the only major downside aside from the whole mating thing in Eggsy opinion. He could see better, run faster, and the super healing was fucking awesome and wicked to see. Or at least watching how quickly Harry had healed up the wounds from the bombing thing had been brilliant, especially since that had reassured him that Harry would bounce back in no time.

And hell, it was because of Harry's super werewolf hearing that the other man could hear him even though he was in a coma. Even if the man was incapable of regaining consciousness, the wolf was still aware and could, to a somewhat human degree, understand the world around it.

Or at least that was what he was informed when Merlin finally demanded to know just what he was talking to Harry about to get the reactions he was getting. Naturally Eggsy wasn't about to admit what he'd been up to, but something must have shown on his face because Merlin had boxed his ears, run him ragged doing laps for pretty much the entire night for a fucking week, and had generally made sure that he was as fucking miserable as he could be. Plus he wasn't allowed to see Harry for those two weeks, with his sheets being stripped every night and then put on Harry's so that the other man's wolf would be comforted by his scent.

To say those two weeks being barred from Harry's room were agonizing was a massive understatement. He couldn't eat, sleep, or stop thinking about Harry no matter how he tried. It was like someone close to him had died, only he knew that Harry wasn't actually dead. But he felt utterly miserable, and apparently Harry felt the same because it was ultimately the fact that Harry's medical readings had shown signs of distress that led to Merlin agreeing to let Eggsy back into the medical wing provided that he gave his word that he would do nothing but lay there with Harry. He wouldn't say a goddamn word to him under penalty of extreme maiming at Merlin's hand.

Feeling like a well chastised puppy who'd had had his nose thoroughly rubbed his nose in it, Eggsy kept his figurative tail between his legs and dutifully behaved, full out cuddling with Harry now but keeping his mouth shut otherwise.

After a while Eggsy was granted the right to speak to Harry, but only about regular things like his training, his family, Roxy, and J.B.. That was the extent of his allowed conversation topics, and he was not allowed to mention Digby at all under any circumstances.

Smart man, that Merlin.

Plus he didn't fault Merlin for what he'd done, Eggsy telling Harry as much one night during his usual visit. Merlin was obviously Harry's best mate after all, and therefore it was the man's job to make trouble for any bastard who might try and cause his currently helpless friend trouble. The man had even made him feel like total shit for what he'd done to Harry even though his mate had mostly deserved it. Or so Eggsy told himself whenever his conscience started to nudge at him.

Plus Merlin had given him the best news he'd gotten in like forever, which was that Dean was dead. Apparently someone had knifed him a little over a month after Eggsy had gone into Kingsman training, leaving him to bleed out in his cell. No suspects, nor was anyone really looking into it all that hard since Dean had been just another piece of scum who'd likely crossed someone he shouldn't have as the new guy on the block. Or so Merlin had told him when he'd given him the news.

A dream come true really, though in Eggsy's dreams he'd always been the one to have the pleasure of killing the son of a bitch. And while at first he'd accepted that explanation without question, it hadn't taken all that long for Eggsy to start wondering if he had either Harry or Merlin to thank for Dean's execution. Not that Harry could have done it, the man was in a coma, for fuck sakes, but he sure as hell could have given the order before he'd left for the United States.

Or Merlin could have done it on his own, for Eggsy's dad. The man had only mentioned Lee Unwin a few times in the past few weeks, but Eggsy had gotten the sense that his dad had been Merlin's favorite even before he'd saved Merlin, Harry, and the former Lancelot's lives.

A life for a life, as it were.

He'd been allowed to contact his Mum after he got the news, and she wasn't taking it at all well, but Eggsy was relatively certain that once he had the chance to get it into her head that he'd soon be in a position to take care of her and Daisy she'd stop caring about the loss. She needed a man to run her life and tell her what to do and think, unfortunately, and since he'd stressed to Merlin that she'd latch onto the first man that looked her way if he didn't get the chance to talk to her he was going to get to see her soon.

And risking Merlin's wrath just a little, though he was pretty sure the man would understand, Eggsy kissed Harry on the cheek and thanked him for getting Dean put in that jail, and promised a better kiss later when he was awake.

)

Dressed in the clothes he'd worn when he'd last seen his mum, it felt weird to be out of the posh duds they'd stuck him with during training, Eggsy rocked back and forth on his heels, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his family. He'd picked a park that his parents had taken him to when he was a kid, a fair distance away from their flat but way safer than the ones nearer their place, which far too often had featured broken glass and used needles. He'd brought Daisy here plenty, but to the best of his knowledge his mum hadn't been back since his dad had died.

Whining at Eggsy's feet, J.B. pressed up against him for support and comfort, not used to the smells and noise of a city. And while Merlin had been lecturing him over and over about babying his pug, Eggsy gave in and reaching down scooped the shivering ball of fur into his arms, cuddling him close against his chest.

"There, there, Luv. It's alright then. I ain't gonna let nothin happen to you, and we ain't stayin long anyway. We'll be back at Kingsman before ya know it."

"Eggsy!"

Turning his head Eggsy grinned at the sight of his mum coming towards him, pushing the stroller that contained his baby sister. Daisy was squealing and squirming like mad as she held out her arms to him.

Not wanting his dog to end up squished between them Eggsy set J.B. down again and then leash in hand jogged over to meet them, letting his mum catch him in a bruisingly tight hug as she hung onto him for dear life. And kept hugging him that way for a few minutes before Daisy's loud demands for some attention too finally made her let Eggsy go long enough that he could unbuckle Daisy and lift her up into his arms to cuddle on one side while his other arm anchored his mum to his other side was she continued to cry and babble nonsense that made no sense to Eggsy at all.

Finally his mum was calm enough that he was able to herd her over to a nearby bench, Eggsy giving her J.B. to cuddle with since she'd always been a dog person and the pug was as close to a stuffed animal as Eggsy had on him at the moment. Plus Daisy was obviously already in love with the little guy, reaching out to touch and laughing whenever J.B. licked her outstretched hand.

"Now, Mum, you need to settle and listen to me. Ya don't gotta worry about Dean being dead, ya hear? I'll take care of ya now. You don't gotta worry bout nothin."

"What are ya talkin bout, Luv? You ain't got the money or the-what ave you been getting up to?" Michelle's red eyes narrowed. "You said before that was stayin with a friend for a couple months and that ya wouldn't call cause it would upset Dean-Eggsy." Her tone and the look she aimed in his direction said it all.

Eggsy had always thought that it was ironic that his mum could easily excuse behavior in her men, but never hesitate to unleash her disapproval in his direction. And in this case he was going to have to be careful how he lied, and what truths he revealed.

But for starters Eggsy reached down and pulled up his left sleeve to reveal the newly bared soul marking, though Merlin would slap the bracelet back on him as soon as he got back. "Ya know what this is, Mum?"

"You got a tattoo! Gary Unwin, did you join a fucking gang?!"

"No, jeezus. This is a werewolf thing."

"Oh."

"My wolf's waken up, Mum. That's why I needed to stay away so long, and why I can't come home with you and Daisy just yet. I have to do training and stuff, to get my wolf under control and earn my place in the hierarchy and shit. And it ain't like it was with Dad, Mum, I got a place with them automatically, and I'll be able to support ya and Daisy."

Technically it wouldn't be him supporting them, not at first. But as the alpha of their relationship currently, as well as being Eggsy's soulmate, Harry was actually obligated to take care of Eggsy's family for him. To fail to do so would be a great mark of dishonor according to Merlin. Hence the fact that Merlin had informed him that in two months' time a house would become available for his family to move into. It was one of Harry's properties, but the current tenants wouldn't be gone until then and none of them were about to kick the people out without proper warning. Merlin was acting in Harry's stead, as apparently Merlin had power of attorney or whatever when Harry was incapacitated.

"Why would they do that? What ain't you tellin me, Eggsy?"

Now came the bad part, so to speak. "Do ya remember the bloke that gave me the medal, Mum? Dad's medal?" When she nodded Eggsy continued. "Well he's my mate, Mum. It's a wolf thing. We didn't have any say in the matter, but he's a good man, Mum, and…this mark on me arm, it means that he has to take care of us, Mum. No matter what."

A lot of sputtering was her answer, Eggsy only able to understand enough to know she was upset about the age difference between him and Harry, didn't like the idea of him being 'mated' to anyone, and was somewhat suspicious that he was making this all up so that she wouldn't find out what he'd really been up to.

Cuddling Daisy, as she was picking up on their mum's high emotions and getting scared, Eggsy murmured reassuringly until she settled down a little. Thankfully his mum also went quiet once she saw what her ranting was doing to her daughter and even J.B., who was trying to make her feel better with wet, puppy licks.

"This is J.B., by the way. He, uhm, was a gift from the pack so to speak. Pretty cute, huh? Though he's a pug, not a bulldog."

She rolled his eyes at him. "I know that, Eggsy."

Great, even his mum knew the difference between a pug and an English bulldog. Nice.

"He should be here with you, if things are how you say they are."

"He would be, if he could. Promise. He got into an accident though, and he's in the hospital right now. But even if something happens to him, and he don't wake up, the bloke in charge of looking after his estate says this mark means that his estate goes to me." He hadn't liked hearing it when Merlin had told him that, had been refusing to ask him questions regarding what would happen to him if Harry died even when it had been circling around his mind, but Merlin had told him about the inheriting thing when they'd talked about the house.

"He's too old for you!"

Smirking a little, Eggsy pointed out that he had always preferred older men.

"I won't let you, Eggsy!"

"Mum." Eggsy's voice was firm. "This is our chance. I know ya didn't want none of their help before, and I get that. But things is different now. We got Daisy to worry and think about. To bring up proper and shit. She ain't gonna remember Dean or how we lived before. She's got every chance now, if we's willing to suck it up and accept Harry's help. We gots to do this for her. I need ya ta do this for her, Mum."

"And I'm supposed ta just let a sacrifice yourself and be some old bastard's boy toy?"

"It ain't like that. We'll be like married and everything." Once he and Harry got their shit together, Eggsy mentally added. "And fuck…even if it was, I'd rather be Harry's boy toy than Dean's punchin bag any day. And we both know what kind of men ya bring home, Mum. I ain't letting Daisy grow up around them sort no more. It's time for ya to let me be the man of the house, and in charge of things."

"Eggsy."

"You know I'm right." Taking her hand Eggsy gave it a squeeze, looking deep into her eyes, understanding how hard it was to believe that for once the was being cut a break. That things were gonna go their way and they didn't have to just suffer and survive. And though he didn't say it, not wantin to put the possibility in his mum's head, Merlin had promised to look after her and Daisy if something happened to him during training or later on. And Merlin was a man of his word, Eggsy would bet his life on it.

"It will be alright, Mum. I promise."

)

Feeling mentally drained and more than a little rough around the edges, Eggsy stepped into the underground tube that would transport him back to the training facility with a heavy sigh. In the end he'd been able to talk some sense into his mum, enough that he was pretty sure she wouldn't do anything stupid without at least talking to him first. Or so he hoped. Either way Merlin had promised previously to keep an eye on his family for him, as well as transfer some funds to her account to keep them going for now, and that had to be good enough at this point.

Looking over at J.B., who had been thoroughly worn out at the park, Eggsy smiled as he stroked the sleepy dog's head before settling back in his own seat with closed eyes and another sigh.

It seemed so long ago since the last time he'd sat across from Harry on his way to the training facility for the first time. Like decades when it had only been months.

But still…it was long enough that Eggsy was having a hard time remembering just how exactly Harry's voice had sounded depending on his mood, what the man smelled like when he wasn't being washed and dressed by hospital staff who kept doin things that messed with Harry's natural scent.

He needed to hear Harry's voice again. Needed to smell him and smell Harry on him. He just fucking needed to Harry to hurry up and wake up cause if he died…

Choking on the idea, on the emotions that that thought inspired, Eggsy blinked his eyes rapidly, set his jaw, and in desperation pulled out his phone and started surfing the net, hoping that some headline or stupid video someone had posted would be enough to distract him while he got his shit together.

That weird Richmond Valentine bloke was holdin some big press conference next month, Eggsy noted as he scrolled down, reading the small blurb that went with it. A surprise that would revolutionize the world and the way they used technology if the weirdo was to be believed.

He'd have to remember to mention it to Merlin, Eggsy thought as he moved on to something else. Merlin would want to know, after all, tech obsessed as he was.


	8. Two Kinds of Lust

Two Kinds of Lust

On some level Harry recognized that he was currently in a coma. He'd been in one before, and while this one struck him as worse in a way he couldn't describe Harry was fairly confident that he'd wake up in due time. And while he also understood why his wolf was rather in a hurry to wake up, that side of him hated being in such a vulnerable state, Harry was at a loss as to why he felt so bloody agitated and ready to burst out of his skin. Yes there was the fact that he had a soul mate who couldn't shift and who would be in danger if certain parties were to find out about that, but Harry trusted Merlin to keep Eggsy safe until he woke up. Of course he'd also never been mated before so perhaps being irrationally worried about the boy's wellbeing was normal. Still…Harry couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the case. Because in truth what he sensed wasn't fear or worry from his wolf, but two very defined and desired needs. One was to mate, the other to kill. The question of who his wolf wanted to kill was a puzzler, mainly because the desire was so intense and didn't seem connected to the mission that had landed him in the medical wing and Lancelot being cut in twain. It was tied to Eggsy somehow, but in what way Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

He knew that Eggsy came often to see him, recognized the boy's scent and the sound of his voice even though the words weren't always clear during those visits. Before it had been mostly mumbling, whatever was being said agitating the hell out of his wolf to the point where he hadn't been able to reason with that side of himself at all for a while. All he knew was that whatever Eggsy had been saying, it had driven his wolf mad with a mixture of bloodlust and just plain lust.

What was confusing was that recently he'd been aware enough to be able to focus and hear the boy without the wolf's assistance, and nothing the boy had said had struck Harry as cause for his wolf to get riled up about. But then again the wolf was behaving a lot more too, so perhaps something had changed that he wasn't aware of.

When he woke up he and Eggsy were going to have a lot to talk about, Harry thought to himself, including finding out what his mate had been saying to drive his wolf into such a frenzy when he'd been too out of it for his human half to understand.

Merlin visited him too, though his friend had done little talking other than to let him know he was there. Not that he'd needed to be informed of that, but it was still reassuring to hear voices other than the nurses and doctors who came in to look him over and fiddle with the machines around him. There was also a small dog who visited him sometimes, always with Eggsy, which suggested it was the pug the boy had apparently mistaken for a bull dog.

The thought made Harry want to smile every time, even if he could have done without the doggie kisses that occasionally were a little too close to his mouth for comfort.

Eggsy hadn't kissed him once to the best of Harry's knowledge. The boy cuddled against him, yes, but that was the full extent of the affection he was being shown during his mate's visits. Which was what he deserved given the shameful way he'd behaved before, Harry knew rationally, but even knowing that the lack of attention from his mate gnawed at him dreadfully during his really lucid times.

All the sex dreams he kept having about the boy didn't help matters either. One tumble with a boy young enough to be his son and suddenly he was revisiting his own youth when sex was so often front and center in one's mind. And even then Harry wasn't sure his dreams had ever been so explicit or erotic, some of the positions he imagined them both in leaving him marveling as he hadn't realized one could even have sex that way. And if he hadn't known previously than where was his mind getting these ideas from anyway? Not to mention a number of the dreams featured areas of the training center, which was even more confusing since he'd most certainly never engage in any sexual act on the grounds. Merlin had cameras EVERYWHERE for God sakes.

It was so frustrating, Harry told his wolfish self, though not as much as the idleness he was faced with as he struggled to make his body cooperate and let him wake up so that he could start getting some answers to the many questions he had whirling around his head.

And he really, really needed to fuck his mate's brains out. That actually should probably be taken care of first so that he could focus on the other items on his to do list, Harry decided. His body better cooperate there too, or he was going to be a very unhappy werewolf.

)

Though Harry had no concept of time passing, he was in a coma after all and time was very relative in such a state, it was a couple days later that he finally got his wish, both his body and his brain agreeing that he'd had more than enough sleep, thank you very much, and it was high time he woke up so that he could not only find out what he'd missed while out, but get down to the business of claiming his soulmate and getting the mess that was his personal life under control.

Eyelashes fluttering, Harry deliberately took a deep breath before opening his eyes, brain mentally analyzing the scents in the air before deciding it was safe to reveal the fact that he was awake. He was alone, though it wasn't long before a nurse came hurrying over, asking him if he was alright and offering him water, which he appreciated quite a bit.

He wasn't up to saying much though, his voice strained from disuse, so he had to settle for nodding and shaking his head weakly for a bit before the nurse finally left his side to contact Merlin to let him know that Galahad was awake.

While she was doing that Harry lifted a hand to get the sense of how long he'd been out, grimacing at the feel of how long his hair was. As a pureblooded werewolf his hair grew faster than a regular human's, requiring frequent cuts, and judging from the length Harry was guessing around two months, which was more than a little annoying. He'd hoped it wouldn't be that bad.

Turning his head Harry's nose caught the scent of Eggsy on his pillow, the pleasure of that making him burying his face against the cotton to enjoy it for a couple minutes before he tried to focus on trying to sit up, which he managed after a bit of wincing and cursing.

Harry was still sitting up and drinking water when Merlin came striding into the room, the relief he saw in the other man's eyes making Harry smile back at his friend. Of course neither of them was the sort for emotional outbursts or showing their emotions, so it was no surprise that the first words out of Merlin's mouth was a statement was that it was about time he woke his lazy ass up.

"Hello to you too." Harry's voice was quite raspy, but understandable for the time being.

"Your candidate is driving me crazy, Arthur's making budget cuts again, and we haven't caught the people responsible for James's death yet."

Taking the fact that Merlin had referred to Eggsy that way to mean the nurse in the room wasn't to be trusted with the truth of his and Eggsy's relationship, Harry didn't ask about the boy straight off. Instead he asked what leads they did have concerning Arnold, and why the hell the man's head had exploded when he'd tried to question him.

"There was a chip unlike anything I've ever seen before in his head. My guess is that it was designed to go off before Arnold could divulge anything important, we're still trying to figure the thing out. The chip was made by Valentine Corporation, and Eggsy might have actually given me a lead there."

"Oh?"

"Aye. He saw an article, thought it might interest me to know that Richmond Valentine, who created the corporation from the ground up, was quoted as saying that he'll be making a big announcement soon concerning some new technology that's apparently going to change the world. I hacked into his computers, he's keeping whatever it is off the books, but the press conference is in three weeks."

"The chip?"

"Possibly. Though from the looks of it I can't imagine what good it would do anyone. Unless they're going to be implanted in the heads of the many assehole the world we would be better off without."

Sharing a smirk with his friend, they met a lot of people in their line of work who didn't use their brains and who no one would miss, Harry drank some more water before asking, as casually as he could manage, how Eggsy was doing with his training.

"He's still in it to win it." Was Merlin's smirked reply. "He, Percival's girl, and Arthur's choice will be the final three. There's no question in anyone's mind there. The other three, particularly Digby, won't be around much longer."

A fierce snarl echoing in his mind, Harry blinked in surprise, knowing instinctively now that it was this Digby person he wanted to tear limb from limb. But why? He didn't even know the boy. Was he being cruel to Eggsy, picking on him or even harming in him some way? The little bastard would unquestionable have a werewolf's speed and strength to use against his mate. Had Eggsy told him while he was in the coma but was somehow hiding it from Merlin which should have been impossible but-

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Speaking in a low voice, the nurse was still in the room, Harry stated that his wolf had reacted negatively to the name Digby, and he didn't know why.

"Ah. You have Eggsy to thank for that." There was amusement in Merlin's voice now, and in his eyes.

Wolf still in his eyes, Harry asked why that was.

"Ector's choice has been licking his lips over yours. I would imagine your boy mentioned it to you while you were out. Among other things."

Processing this Harry couldn't help but growl a little as his jaw clenched, his mind immediately filling with images of some unknown wolf putting his hands on his mate. Because while none of his kind would ever touch another werewolf's mate the stupid pup didn't know that Eggsy was taken. And Eggsy…they had not parted ways on the best of terms, and right now his mark on the boy's skin would be just a strange tattoo to Eggsy. It didn't mean anything to his mate, and who knew better than he how seductive Eggsy could be when he wasn't trying to be, much less when he was?

"Relax." Reaching out, Merlin gave Harry's tense shoulder a squeeze. "I made it clear what I'd do to him if he strayed while you were unconscious. And he was only entertaining the idea in the first place to punish you. He thinks Digby's a useless gobshite too."

Somewhat reassured, if anyone could keep Eggsy in line it would be Merlin, Harry still had to force himself not to get out of the bed so that he could hunt down the werewolf who'd dared to so much look at his mate and rip the little shit's spine out through his throat.

"Has either of them done anything I need to…speak with them about?" The words came out through still clenched teeth, Harry's fingers opening and closing into fists at his sides.

"The gobshite hasn't done anything you need to kill him over." Was Merlin's quiet response after a telling moment of silence. "And it's probably for the best that you don't seem to remember the reasons you have to want to put Eggsy over your knee and turn his arse very red."

Not liking the look in Merlin's eyes, it did not bode well for him, Harry asked just what the boy had done that he didn't remember. He'd been in a coma after all. What could the boy have possibly done? Drawn on his face with permanent marker?

Merlin's lips twitched in amusement. "Well for one thing he punched you for not clarifying your reassurance about male werewolves not being able to get pregnant…and he had a rather unique approach to trying to make you wake up too."

Putting aside the fact that his own mate had apparently punched him out while he was in a coma, which was most ungentlemanly of him, Harry turned his attention to the second statement. "What do you mean, a unique approach?"

Glancing in the direction of the nurse, Merlin made sure that her back was to him before he leaned down and placed his lips close to Harry's ear to insure that this part of the conversation definitely wouldn't be overheard. "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Having anticipated the possibility that Harry wouldn't remember, and firmly believing that Eggsy deserved to pay for what he'd done, Merlin withdrew from his pocket an earpiece. "I knew he was up to something from your erratic medical readings, so I planted a bug to find out what he was saying to you. I put the recording on this for your listening pleasure."

Warily taking it from his friend, Harry put it in his ear and turned it on, eyes widening and then darkening dangerously as Eggsy's voice continued to seductively purr into his ear, describing a very familiar scenario to him. One that he'd dreamed about before.

Oh yes, most definitely a unique approach.

Then Eggsy was suggesting that maybe he'd see if one of his hotter instructors could fill in for Harry, since he was indisposed at the moment, and Harry's enjoyment of the recording ended very abruptly.

"He's going to pay for this."

"That's what I thought you'd say. He should be done the test he's currently taking in about forty minutes."

"Good."

)

With what time he had left Harry continued to listen to the recording while he brushed his teeth, styled his currently too long hair as best he could, slipped into a robe of his that Merlin had brought him from home, and plotted and planned how he was going to make his boy pay for what he'd done. First and foremost he was going to hold Eggsy to every sexual promise the boy had so unwisely made to him, starting with the ones Harry remembered, and then…well he'd have the boy tell him all the other suggestions he'd made while he was unconscious whether Eggsy wanted to or not.

He'd have Merlin switch off the cameras when necessary.

Merlin had already arranged for there to be no medical personal in the room when Eggsy arrived, Harry opting to take a seat on his bed once the clock indicated Eggsy should be arriving within the next five minutes or so. He'd considered faking sleep, then pouncing, but in the end he'd discarded that idea in favor of luring the boy into the web he was mentally weaving instead.

Ears cocked for the sound, Harry smiled just a little when he heard the main door open and the sound of small canine claws rhythmically clicking against the floor, announcing his company. Eggsy himself didn't make a sound, which would have made Harry proud if not for the fact that he was so ready to throw the boy over his knee as Merlin had suggested.

Or he was up until he saw that in his absence Eggsy had undergone some drastic changes that he very much approved of. The boy's body had benefited from the healthy food and the training he'd been receiving, and that was on top of the fact that Eggsy had let his hair grow out a little, and was now dressed in clothing befitting a Kingsman.

Eggsy looked so lovely that Harry's plans for the boy's ass started shifting back to his original plans rather quickly.

Then there was the smile on the boy's face, and the relief Harry read on his mate's face before Eggsy's expression and demeanor switched over to the cocky chav attitude the boy had cultivated for himself.

"Bout time you woke up, Bruv. Was startin to think you was gonna sleep forever. Ya had Merlin worried."

"I am most certainly not your brother, Eggsy."

"True." With swagger in his step Eggsy smirked at Harry as he came closer, not yet in reaching distance. "Though you rich types don't mind incest so much if I'm remembering my history right. Your sort's always been so hung up on your precious bloodlines you'll shag your own cousins and such."

"I assure you I have no interest in any of my cousins."

"Oh? Got someone else you'd rather be fuckin in mind…Bruv?"

Eggsy moved into reaching distance as he said that, which was perfect timing as far as Harry was concerned. It was then that Harry's arm shot out like a poised viper as he grabbed Eggsy's arm in an unbreakable hold, Harry using his still considerable strength to yank the boy across his lap.

"Dammit, Harry! What the fuck?!"

"Given the way you've been behaving in my absence I should really punish you." And so saying Harry's gave the pert ass before him a loving rub before giving it a light slap. "Up you get."

Scrambling to shift up and kneel as soon as Harry let go of him, Eggsy placing his thighs on either side of Harry's while glaring at him fiercely, his light brown hair now in disarray and his cheeks flushed with color.

"Oh I am gonna-"

Eggsy never got a chance to finish his threat as Harry's hands once against moved before the younger man could evade, Harry's fingers diving into Eggsy's hair as he used that to direct the boy's face forward so that he claim what was rightfully his again.


	9. In Lovers Meeting

In Lovers Meeting

Eggsy had time to think two separate thoughts before their lips met, the first being that Harry should have rubbed his ass after slapping it instead of the other way around, and two, that he should be making this way more difficult for the other man but fuck that, he needed this more than Harry did. So yeah, rather than fight him Eggsy let Harry draw his head down to slate their lips together with a sound of encouragement. But thanks to that last thought Eggsy did bite down hard on the older man's bottom lip first, just to make it clear they weren't square or nothin. They had serious issues to work out once they had had a very long and thorough sex marathon, which they better be starting now if Harry knew what was good for him.

The growl he got in response to the bite suggested Harry was on the same page, or at least Eggsy assumed that was the case since Harry's grip on his hair as he snogged him was adding just a touch of pain to the pleasure of being so thoroughly kissed, the hand Harry was using to knead the hell out of one of Eggsy's ass cheek's equally rough. He could all but taste Harry's desperation too, though it was nothing in compared to his own as Eggsy fought to give back even more than he was getting. He'd been touch starved for weeks now, with very few outlets and the knowledge that despite the fact that there were men in the center that would have been happy to oblige him, he couldn't go there. That even if he was willing to risk Merlin's wrath, which he had been a few times, his wolf wouldn't let him do that.

Everyone knew what they said about crossing abused animals, especially ones who were newly out of their cage. Getting mauled was pretty much a guaranteed, and his wolf currently saw any suitor that wasn't Harry as his enemy. Only Harry would his wolf allow to touch him now, and Eggsy had known, instinctively, that his wolf would seek to make him hurt anyone else for a while now.

That his wolf was very much present at the moment was confirmed when Harry broke off their kissing just long enough to look at him and then state that Eggsy's eyes had gone wolf, Eggsy dryly informing Harry that his eyes were the same before they got back to where they'd left off.

Enjoying the wild and undisciplined nature of the kissing, both of them not giving a shit about finesse or trying to impress the other with their skills in this area, Eggsy rocked their hips together with single-minded focus that was only powered by the haze of want and need that he'd seen in Harry's eyes before they'd closed again as they continued to focus only on the other.

And wanting that skin to skin contact more than he could say, Eggsy reached between them to jerk open Harry's red robe to get at the buttons of the man's pajama top, undoing them with barely restrained violence. Though as soon as he had the first two buttons undone, baring Harry's throat sufficiently for it to register, Eggsy's wolf demanded that he claim the man properly.

Pulling away from the kiss with a snarl, Eggsy angled his head and then bit down hard to claim his mate as his own, working the skin hard to insure that it would bruise dark and vivid.

Groaning his approval Harry tipped his head to the side to let Eggsy have his way, saying Eggsy's name in a way that felt like the most loving of caresses.

Pulling back only when he was sure that his mark would last a good, bloody long time, Eggsy licked his lips as he studied the already bruising skin, the purple of it standing out quite a bit thanks to the paleness of Harry's skin.

And it was the thought of its paleness that let Eggsy's human side finally have enough say and focus to point out that Harry had just woken up, you stupid wolf and our combined hormones! He isn't going to be any good to us if we wear him out or accidentally put him back in a coma because his delicious body isn't up to this yet!

Cursing that fact Eggsy fought when Harry tried to yank his head back down, the fact that he could resist the werewolf's pull pretty much cementing his need to behave in Eggsy's very unhappy mind. "Dammit, Harry. You ain't up to this."

"As you're sitting on me you should know otherwise." Harry grumbled back, his grip shifting to grasp Eggsy by the back of his neck to again try to force Eggsy's head back down.

"Are ya up to fuckin me with it though? Cause I'll seriously kill you if ya leave me hanging after the weeks I've had waitin for you to wake the fuck up, Harry. This is your one chance ta use your coma as an excuse here before I expect ya ta do me even better than that hotel room to make up for you goin and getting your fine ass blown up."

The cursing that greeted his ultimatum, many of the words and phrases in languages Eggsy had never heard before, confirmed what his rational side had been trying to tell him since Harry had grabbed him.

Doing some cursing of his own, because he sure as fuck hadn't wanted to be right, Eggsy let his head drop down so that it was resting against Harry's shoulder with a sigh of defeat. And then, since Harry wasn't done swearing, Eggsy shifted so that he could bury his face against the side of the other man's neck, thinking that he could breathe in Harry's scent at least. Or try to find it, anyway, under the layers of medical crap.

"As a Kingsman I've been told countless times that I'd get mine for the things I've done in the line of duty. They were right."

Laughing in spite of himself, the dryness of Harry's delivery appealing to his funnybone, Eggsy had to smile when Harry's arms came around to simply wrap around his waist, holding him there with a gentleness that had certainly been lacking before.

"May I see the mark, please?"

Knowing what Harry meant, Merlin had removed it before ushering him into the room, Eggsy reached over with his right hand to fold back the sleeve of his jacket and shirt to reveal the mating mark, turning his arm so that it was easily visible for Harry to see.

Turning his head Harry stared at the mark for a couple poignant minutes before leaning in to place his lips against the mark in a light, oddly intimate kiss.

Jerking at the sensations that erupted all over his body in reaction to that brief brush of lips, Eggsy swore and then stared at Harry in stunned shock as he asked if that was normal.

"Only to my touch, yes."

"Let me see yours."

When Harry did so Eggsy grabbed the arm and then moved in to drag his tongue up the length of the soul mark, the low, drawn out groan Harry made confirming the fact that yes, it went both ways. And boy was Eggsy going to have fun with that as soon as Harry was up to it. Which brought him back to the most important question of all. "When will you be up to fucking me, anyway?"

"Two days." Harry's tone was definitely grudgingly, after a moment or two of real reflection and evaluation of his present condition. "To be able to give you what's coming to you."

"And what's coming to me, exactly?"

"Payback." Was Harry's very blunt response, the darkness in his eyes as much about anger as it was denied passion. "For all that whispering you did in my ear while I couldn't return the favor."

Well fuck, he hadn't counted on Harry being aware enough to get the majority of what he'd said, much less remember it. Weren't people in comas supposed to be in and out, werewolves or not? Or Merlin had ratted him out, Eggsy decided, that making a great deal more sense. And really, how much could Harry remember seeing as he hadn't shot Eggsy on sight or eviscerated him with one of the many medical implements that had to be lying around the place. I mean sure he was the man's soulmate, but in Harry's shoes he'd be feeling more than a little homicidal.

"So exactly how-" Eggsy went silent as the both heard the main door open, Merlin's voice reaching them easily even though the man stayed out of their sight for the moment.

"Arthur found out you're awake. Be ready in three!"

While Harry cursed over that Eggsy reluctantly got off the man's lap and the hospital bed as well, only now aware of the fact that his very confused dog had been watching them possibly the whole time, which was a little creepy. Picking him up, Eggsy cradled J.B. against his chest as he turned to watch Harry do up his shirt buttons with obvious bitterness.

"As I was saying, exactly how are you going to make me pay?"

The look Harry aimed in his direction was scorching. "By making you fulfil every suggestion you made while I was out."

"Really? Even the threesome with Merlin?"

Laughing at the stunned shock on Harry's face, God but he wished he had a camera, Eggsy looked over his shoulder because, as the fates apparently loved him at the moment, Merlin had chosen that moment to came striding in, the bracelet Eggsy would have to don once again in one hand. And knowing when to leave on a high note Eggsy walked out from between the hospital beds and then towards Merlin, telling him to throw him the bracelet.

Doing so Merlin then demanded to know what the boy had done to Harry now, having caught sight of the expression his best mate was currently wearing.

"I told him that if he wants a threesome with you, he has to talk both of us into it."

Taking a moment to enjoy Merlin's expression, it was as great as Harry's, Eggsy gave the man's shoulder a pat as he passed him before setting J.B. back down on the floor, putting the bracelet on and snapping it into place just before they reached the door.

Opening it up Eggsy held it open for J.B. and then followed after his pet, his sensitive new hearing picking up Harry's words just as the door closed behind them.

"I've done nothing in my life to deserve that boy!"

)

All but crowing with delight, though he'd catch hell for what he'd done later and knew it, Eggsy could barely stop himself from skipping down the hallway in childlike glee. If he couldn't have sex with Harry then making the other man suffer right along with him made him feel a little better. Especially since the man had gotten him all hot and bothered because he'd been too consumed with lust for Eggsy's fine ass to consider whether he was physically up to fucking him or not. Though he liked that part, especially since he'd seen the same desperation and need in Harry's eyes that he saw in his own when he stumbled into the washroom at night for some privacy, his body aching for the man in every nerve ending he possessed. Knowing he wasn't alone in all this…it made it bearable.

The low growl J.B. made shaking him from his thoughts, Eggsy's senses went on red alert, sensing too the danger coming his way. A danger that had the smile wiping off his face as he once again scooped his dog up into his arms where he'd be safe. Then Eggsy put his back to the wall and donned the expressionless face he'd learned to adopt in the army in front of a 'superior' officer during Marines training as the three people coming down the hall moved ever closer.

It was the elderly man in the middle that held his attention, his age in no way lessening the strength and power Eggsy could feel like a cold breeze hitting his skin. There was something…hard and unfeeling about the man who had to be the alpha he'd been warned about. Something that made his own wolf instinctively want to show his teeth and attack before he was attacked.

Once they were close enough the werewolf who had Eggsy's full attention turned his head to meet Eggsy's gaze, penetrating blue eyes accessing him closely.

"You're Galahad's candidate, are you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You've been to see him?"

"Yes, Sir. He's doing very well now." Keep your answers short and to the point, no sass, Eggsy told himself as he kept his gaze blank, revealing nothing.

"Glad to hear it. And good luck with the rest of your training."

And so saying the man gave him one last look, not bothering to hide his thoughts this time, and then the alpha of the Kingsman pack started walking again, the other two silent shadows following after their leader without ever having spoken a word.

Waiting until they had entered the medical center, no way was he giving any of them his back, Eggsy took a deep, calming breath before continuing to make his way down the once again deserted hallway.

Merlin had explained to him about why Eggsy's current status as Harry's mate had to be hidden until the man was well enough to defend both of them. He knew that his very existence posed a threat to that man's control over the pack, and that hadn't meant anything to Eggsy up until now, when the man had let him see for that sliver of a second that he thought Eggsy was nothing. That he was trash the alpha couldn't wait to have thrown out of his pristine little world.

Plenty of people had looked at him like that since he was a boy, he'd become as desensitized to it as much as a person could be while still having emotions and feelings like everyone else. So it was nothing new, but it said a hell of a lot about the man in charge of this pack.

And in a choice between that fucker heading Kingsman or Harry…well Eggsy was thinking now that whatever he could do to help Harry put that bastard in his place, under Harry's boot…well he'd be glad to do it.

Of course what Harry apparently needed most from him was a heir, and the thought of that and all it would entail made Eggsy more than a little woozy…a lot woozy actually.

Better to think about all the sex Harry was going to give him in two days, Eggsy decided. That was way more fun to think about. Though now he was going to have to consider the fact that he had no way of knowing just what Harry had and hadn't heard him say. Some of the stuff wasn't anythin he was interested in them doin together, he'd just thrown it out there to be a little shit. And while he could cross out the sex he'd suggested he have with anyone else, or the whole threesome thing, Eggsy was still left with a number of possible positions he might find himself in in the very near future.

If he said no and meant it Harry would respect that though. Or at least he believed that to be the case. Plus it would be the height of stupidity for Harry to try and make him do somethin he didn't want to do when they were basically stuck together at this point. And hell, this was Harry he was thinkin about, the man was probably more vanilla than any lover he'd had in recent memory. And Harry was half wolf, too, so it stood to reason that that half of him at least wouldn't be interested in anythin kinky or really out there and just want him on his hands and knees. Right?

"Of course Merlin might help him plot against me after the images I just put in their heads." Looking down at J.B. for confirmation, Eggsy sighed at the ugly cute face that just watched him with an almost befuddled expression. "Yeah, I don't know why I get me self into these situations neither. It seemed like a real laugh at the time?"

J.B. did not look terribly swayed by that argument.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

No response.

"Man's best friend, my arse."

And well aware of how ridiculous he was being Eggsy rolled his eyes at the both of them and continued on his way back to the barracks so to speak, letting himself in and walking straight over to take a seat beside Roxy on her bed. Looking for a distraction he asked her how'd she'd done on the test since that seemed as good a topic as any to take his mind off his present predicament. He could feel the others looking at them, but he ignored them from long practice.

"Aced it of course." Was her loud enough for ever one else to hear, than in a much lower voice she asked if Harry was awake. Merlin hadn't explained why he'd come to fetch Eggsy directly after the testing was over, but it only made sense that she'd guess the reason.

"Of course you did." Eggsy smiled back at her before subvocalizing the fact that yes, Harry was awake. It was hard to do, talking in your throat, but he was getting the hang of it.

Giving him a wide smile of congratulations Roxy reached over to stroke J.B.'s head as she very quietly asked what the plan was now that Harry was awake. The bracelet ruse could only go on for so long, especially since it went without saying that Harry had to want to claim Eggsy as soon as possible and vice versa, though she left that part unsaid for the moment.

"Don't know. The alpha was due to arrive, so I didn't have long with him." And seeing the look that crossed his friend's face Eggsy asked her why she looked worried by that fact.

"Did he get close to you? Arthur."

"We passed each other in the hall, why?"

Another troubled look. "Eggsy…you look like you've been thoroughly kissed and your hair is a mess. I can smell Harry on you. He would have too."

Outloud so that everyone heard him just fine, Eggsy used the F word with a great deal of heat behind it.


	10. A Brilliant Plan

A Brilliant Plan

Once he was done cursing his own stupidity, because seriously, making sure you didn't look like you'd been fucking someone before going home was a basic rule, Eggsy got off of Roxy's bed and headed for the 'washroom' area to get a look at the damage for himself. It wasn't too bad, actually, though what really concerned him after a moment's contemplation was the fact that he had marked up Harry's throat really well, and depending on the angle it was possible Arthur could get an eyeful of that. Harry letting him do that to his throat, especially when he was so much lower on the hierarchy, well that had serious meaning for werewolves if he recalled Roxy's lectures correctly.

"Fuck."

"Got yourself a boyfriend, Eggy?"

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy let the annoying version of his name go and focused instead on finger combing his hair into order. "I don't date boys, Charlie. You can have those."

"Well I guess we know why you're still here now." Digby put in, the anger in the werewolf's voice coming through loud and clear.

And since the prat had been gagging for him since the beginning Eggsy could understand why he'd be upset. The slight pity he felt for Digby dissolved with the ass's next words though.

"Using your…street skills to endear yourself with the trainers, are we?"

Straightening to his full height and whipping around to meet Digby's gaze, Eggsy's wolf did all the talking for him as he stared down the shorter man who did not have his level of dominance, no matter how pureblooded the little bastard was. Eggsy was stronger, faster, and more alpha than Digby, and Eggsy took feral pleasure in hearing the faint whine of submission escape the other man's lips as he backed away a little, unable to hold Eggsy's stare.

Embarrassed by that, as well as furious that someone else had been touching what he wanted, Digby sneered out that Merlin wouldn't like hearing that he'd been slipping out to fuck some brain dead werewolf in the compound. It would be a shame if that information slipped out.

"Go ahead and tell him." Hell, if he wasn't currently planning Eggsy's untimely demise for the threesome thing Merlin was probably plotting how to get Harry and Eggsy alone so that they could shag and then pretend that the soul mark appeared then and not before.

And because he got the way these guys thought Eggsy waited to see if any of them would have the guts to suggest he might be providing Merlin with sexual favors too, but they all knew the room was wired and none of them were brave enough to risk the Scot's wrath by suggesting such a thing. Their lives were often in the man's hands after all, arranging a fatal accident would be child's play for Merlin.

So thinking the worst was over Eggsy was about to turn back to fixing his hair when Charlie suddenly moved unexpectedly, the taller man's face all but pressed against Eggsy's neck as the other wolf inhaled deeply.

His wolf reacting instinctively, no one but Harry was allowed near his vulnerable throat, Eggsy shoved the other man away with all his strength, his wolf helping him out so that he was actually able to push the ass back a few steps despite the fact that Charlie was, unfortunately, the physically strongest wolf in their group.

Growling aggressively at Charlie, Eggsy glared at him while the other wolves just stared in shock at what Charlie had done. They all knew that Charlie and Eggsy had taken an immediate dislike to each other, but sniffing at Eggsy's neck like that was a very intimate and possessive move for Charlie to make. Like he'd been trying to claim the lower ranking wolf right in front of them. The fact that Eggsy had rejected Charlie so completely, and hadn't in any way solicited Charlie's attention…well that would usually call for bloodshed, with Charlie forced to face off with whoever was in charge of Eggsy for attempting to force his attention on his pup/ward. That Eggsy didn't have one of those didn't change…

Bam

Charlie flew backward as Roxy's fist connected with his face, the man hitting the sink hard enough to break it before he crashed to the ground, the man surrounded by broken porcelain while the female werewolf moved in to stand between Eggsy and the stunned Charlie, eyes black and her stance aggressive as hell.

"Don't you ever try that again, Charlie Hesketh. I'll rip your throat out!"

"Wow, Roxy, what the fuck?" Eggsy goggled at her in shock, having no idea why she was so angry. Being sniffed by Charlie had been weird, but now that he'd had a moment to think clearly the prat hadn't been attacking him, so really, what was the deal here?

"He was trying to claim you without your permission!" Roxy snarled the words, plainly furious.

"I was not!" Picking himself up Charlie shook his head at her, though he kept his hands where they were and wasn't making any move to retaliate despite the fact that she'd just attacked him. "I thought I recognized the scent on him and moved in to…I'd never want that for a mate." The finger Charlie pointed in Eggsy's direction to punctuate his point was oddly comforting to Eggsy now that he was getting some idea as to why Roxy had freaked out. He was feeling a little freaked out now too.

"You know who he's screwing?" Rufus asked slowly as his gaze kept moving from one of the three wolves in the center of this newest drama to the next, obviously hoping that that was true and Charlie wasn't just pretending he hadn't just made a play for Unwin and been rejected.

Getting to his feet Charlie nodded and then met Eggsy gaze. "Well at least now I know how you got invited to try out. Hart must be getting desperate in his old age."

While Eggsy growled again at the insult being lobbed in his mate's direction, the other men stared at Eggsy in shock. Harry Hart, otherwise known as Galahad, was a legend in their pack. The idea that he was currently sleeping with the mutt in their midst, and that…

"Charlie…you just…Harry Hart's bedmate."

Opening his mouth and then closing it very slowly, the sudden paleness of Charlie's face made it clear that it was only now dawning on him that Hugo was right, and that he'd just made what could be misinterpreted as a sexual advance on a wolf that was currently sharing the bed of the most lethal and skilled fighter that Kingsman had in their ranks.

Picking up on this, and wanting to make Charlie pay as much as possible, Roxy's voice was sugar sweet as she informed the prick that she'd be sure to tell Galahad what he thought of Eggsy when she saw the other werewolf next. He was a good friend of her family's after all, and she was sure he'd want a play by play retelling of all this.

"That won't be necessary, Miss. Morton."

Everyone going still at the sound of Merlin's voice, the recruits immediately moved to stand in a straight line as they faced their head instructor, who was walking towards them with a very focused but unreadable expression on his face.

"Hesketh, try that again and I'll save Roxy the responsibility of killing you." Merlin's eyes were cold and pitiless as they pinned Charlie in place. "Three Kingsmen, including myself, owed our lives to Eggsy's father. If I need to stand in for his father I will, understand?"

Charlie immediately nodded, trying to appear unfazed though no one was buying that.

"All right then, now that that's settled it's time for you lot to go run some laps to work off some of that youthful energy. Come along then."

No one saying anything as they did as ordered, Eggsy shot Roxy a look of thanks since apparently what Charlie had done was a pretty big deal in the werewolf world. Especially since Merlin was threatening Charlie with death if it happened again.

The wink she gave him in response had Eggsy grinning back, the two walking in amiable silence while the others kept quiet for fear of drawing attention to themselves. They'd said some things too, that they'd really rather not get back to Merlin's best friend.

Once they arrived at the track Merlin announced that everyone and their dogs were to start running except for Eggsy. He would be joining the rest after Merlin had explained a couple things that he needed to know in case anyone else thought to cross unacceptable lines where he was concerned.

The hard look Merlin gave the others guaranteed zero arguments.

Watching everyone run off without him, Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets and then looked over at Merlin questioningly, assuming that they were waiting for the others to get out of hearing range before Merlin told him what he really wanted to talk to him about.

Or so Eggsy thought until the man informed him of a number of ways in which a werewolf staked a claim on another, some of them making Eggsy's eyebrows rise since Digby had actually done a couple of them when no one else was around. Keeping that to himself was probably for the best, Eggsy decided, though now he knew to turn the prat down a lot more forcefully if Digby did an of them again. Not that he thought the other candidate would risk it now that he knew he was Harry's.

It was when the others were on the other side of the track that Merlin cut himself off in midsentence, switching topics to the fact that Arthur had commented on Eggsy dishevelled appearance and had outright asked Harry about his relationship with Eggsy. Harry had given the excuse that he'd kissed Eggsy to celebrate coming out of the coma, and that he'd nominated Eggsy in the first place because of Lee and the similar potential he felt Eggsy had. Harry had made it clear the two of them hadn't had a relationship prior to Harry's nomination, and Harry had been in a coma since then.

"And he bought that?"

"Not bloody likely, even though Harry didn't outright lie. Odds are Arthur will want that bracelet off before noon tomorrow, to see for himself that there's no mark there." Merlin's expression went a little grim. "He's many things, but a fool isn't one of them. And most likely he'll use Charlie as his spy, so be careful there too."

"And we can't just temporarily cover the mark with makeup or somethin?"

"He'd smell it, make you wash it off."

"What if he couldn't smell it? Like if we used cologne or…Merlin?" The oddest look had come into the older man's eyes. "You alright?"

Holding up a finger to signal Eggsy to be quiet, Merlin was silent for a couple minutes before a smile crossed his lips. "I have a plan. Join the others when they pass here, tell them I'll come back and get them when you all can stop."

And so saying Merlin strolled off, Eggsy having no choice but to let him since the others were almost upon him and he'd need to pick up J.B. for this.

Dammit…what was the plan?

)

Merlin's plan, which the ass didn't explain to him until two in the morning after he shook Eggsy awake and motioned for him to follow into another room, was a pretty brilliant one in Eggsy's opinion. Or at least it sounded like it as Merlin explained while he supervised Eggsy covering up the soul mark with makeup, as according to Merlin it was considered more than a little rude to touch the mark of someone else's soulmate unless you were providing medical assistance. This made Eggsy actually glad that he hadn't had the opportunity to get his mouth or tongue anywhere near Harry's mark during their brief time in bed together. If he had Harry might have freaked on him, and they already had enough baggage so to speak without Harry having been an arse about that too.

Anyway, the only problem Eggsy could foresee was if someone reported back to Arthur that Merlin had snuck in here to speak to him privately, but as it turned out Merlin had slipped some sort of drug into everyone but Roxy and Eggsy's dinner, insuring that none of them would wake up and see something that they shouldn't. He'd taken care of the camera as well.

Making a mental note to be careful about consuming anything Merlin had a chance to handle from then on, Eggsy didn't question the man further. And once he was done and the makeup job deemed adequate the bracelet went back on and that being that Merlin left him to go home. Returning to his own bed Eggsy slept in fits and starts, eager for the hours to pass so that Merlin's plan could be put into action.

So yeah, Eggsy didn't get nearly enough sleep that night, and was just a little wired by the time the rest had woken up from their drug induced sleeps. When Roxy asked him what had him so riled Eggsy just shook his head and then winked at her, well aware that they had the attention of the other recruits who were still recovering from the events of the day before.

It was after breakfast and a few hours of physical training that Merlin came to collect them, their trainer taking them to the area of the compound where the gadgets of any good spy were designed and tested out. They'd been ordered to leave their dogs behind for that reason, no one wanting to risk one of the animals getting hurt or setting something off accidentally, and Eggsy actually felt weird not to have J.B. with him.

So yeah, this was supposed to be a field trip sort of deal, or at least that was what Merlin had told them was the case, and as they stood in a basically empty room that led into the area everyone but Eggsy was chomping at the bit to get a look inside. Unlike the others Eggsy knew that they weren't going to get a chance to get in there today, but he was already vibrating with restrained energy from knowing what was to come, so he didn't stick out as he stood beside Roxy.

And Merlin's plan went off like clockwork, the man doing an excellent job of pretending to just happen to catch sight of something on the floor that shouldn't be there. And asking Rufus to pick it up and throw it to him, which the other man did, Merlin caught the thing, swore as he pretended to accidentally activate the rock shaped gadget, and then tossed it into a rubbish bin that just happened to be situated close to where Charlie and his stooges were standing.

A split second and then a huge geyser of yellow dust flew into the air, which was immediately followed by a horrible, rancid smell that quickly coated everything near it, including the people in said room.

Being the farthest away from it, Merlin, Eggsy and Roxy only got a light dusting.

Now as previously stated werewolves had extremely sensitive noses, and even Eggsy, whose sense of smell wasn't nearly on par with the others, understood completely why Charlie and the others hit with the worst of it started retching and clutching at their noses to try and stifle their sense of smell. Eggsy was definitely plugging his nose too, as well as staying as far away from the ones most affected as possible. Man that was nasty!

After the initial chaos Merlin ordered them all to the showers, having retrieved special shampoos and body washes for them that had been designed to remove strong scents. Armed with the products the recruits went straight to the showers in their barracks and did their best to wash off the clinging, disgusting dust, with limited success in most cases. Eggsy and Roxy both wrinkled their noses at each other when they were done, but they were nothing in comparison to the others, who they stayed as far away from as possible while they waited for Merlin to return from his own shower.

Putting on quite a show of being contained but extremely angry, Merlin came back and announced, with bitten off words, that training would be suspended for the next seventy two hours. They would be allowed to go home since there was no point in trying to teach them anything when the trainers wouldn't be able to handle their stench and no one wanted to be in the building with them, period. They'd be their families' problem for the next three days, at which time the worst of the stink should have worn off and lessons would be able to continue. They were not to speak of their training with their families, though they could speak to their mentors if said mentors could stand to be near them.

And on that note Merlin told Eggsy and Roxy to come over so that he could remove the bracelets, which would have to be specially cleaned out to make sure none of the dust had gotten inside them.

Doing as ordered Eggsy offered his arm first, making sure that Charlie would see his makeup covered arm before returning to his earlier spot while Roxy had hers removed as well.

That done Merlin dismissed them for the time being, Eggsy almost done packing up a bag to take with him and about to say goodbye to Roxy when the tone of the room suddenly changed from anger and disgust to fear and icy coldness. Artic cold.

In perfect synch Eggsy and Roxy turned to look in the direction of the front door, the man who'd just stepped into the room having stopped the others who'd already finished packing and who had been about to leave with their dogs.

Harry was perfectly groomed and dressed, looking every inch the lethally sexy gentleman Eggsy knew him to be. His color was just a tad off, and Eggsy would guess that the umbrella in the man's hand was also being used as a cane at the moment, but the others didn't even know Harry had been hurt. Just one of the many reasons all the other male recruits, especially Charlie, were looking at the man like he was Death himself, Eggsy thought with a smirk.

And fuck but his mate was the sexiest man on two legs, Eggsy mentally added with barely hidden glee.

Moving with a predator grace that had Eggsy fighting the urge to just jump the man here and now, Harry wasn't looking at Eggsy at all, which would have really ticked him off if not for the fact that Harry's attention seemed to be focused completely on Charlie. And given what had happened with Charlie the day before…

This was gonna be good.


	11. Caring For Harry

Caring For Harry

As much as Eggsy wanted to see his mate beat the crap out of Charlie and his goons, and seriously, he'd been wanting to do that himself since pretty much the first night, Eggsy also knew that Harry would get in trouble if he did that. No one could know that Eggsy was Harry's mate yet, and if Harry went postal on the jerks Arthur would want to know why. Just because the four were complete asses probably wasn't reason enough in the old fart's books, especially since Charlie was Arthur's candidate. So yeah, he was going to have to be the better man and go over there and stop Harry, Eggsy concluded glumly, moving away from his bed with his bag slung across his body to head towards the others with J.B., Roxy, and her poodle following after him.

But without actually running there was no way to get between the two werewolves in time to stop the first confrontation, Harry's voice as cold as the atmosphere when the man spoke for the first time since his arrival.

"Hesketh."

"Mr. Hart. Sir." Standing at attention, Charlie nervously cleared his throat so loud they all heard it.

"I understand that you feel you have reason to question my mental state, and therefore my right to hold my current position in Kingsman." A couple steps bringing Harry that much closer to Charlie, those nearest Arthur's candidate moved away, not wanting to have any part of what was to come.

"No, Sir! I-"

The hand Harry held up halted Charlie's words, Eggsy stopping to since he had a feeling it was for both of them.

"I would prove to you how wrong you are here and now, but if I reduced you to a human bag full of nothing but ruptured organs and broken bones I'd be accused of interfering to assure my candidate's success. And as I have every intention of standing by, and enjoying the sight of Eggsy crushing you and the rest of his competition, I'll wait until you've been thrown out to correct your thinking where my abilities are concerned."

The small smile Harry gave Charlie then had shivers running up every candidate's spine, especially since Harry was making it pretty clear that Charlie was going to end up in a body cast after the Kingsman tryouts. And that was if Harry let him live in the first place.

"Sir, I meant no offense. If I'd known he was yours I would have never…I apologize for my behavior." Charlie wasn't stupid, and they all watched as the younger man bared his neck in an act of submission, making it clear his acceptance that Harry was his superior.

"Youth only excuses so much, Mr. Hesketh. Keep that in mind." Was Harry response to that, the werewolf not accepting the apology or making any move to acknowledge Charlie's submission.

Then, turning his attention to the rest of them, Harry's gaze was hard as he spoke to all. "I believe Merlin made it clear you're to leave…I suggest you do so. While you're away I would also recommend you all consider how a gentleman is and is not supposed to behave. It's clear a number of you need serious improvement in that area. Dismissed."

All the male candidates save for Eggsy fled then, Rufus forgetting his bag in his hurry to get away. And once they were gone the temperature abruptly warmed up quite a bit as Harry's gaze moved over to Roxy, who immediately came to attention too at Eggsy's side.

"Hello, Roxanne. I understand I'm in your debt for looking after Eggsy in my absence. Thank you."

While Eggsy squawked a little at that, he hadn't needed looking after, thank you very much, Roxy assured Harry that it had been her pleasure. She considered Eggsy her friend, and she'd been happy to help him out.

Giving her a one arm hug, because yeah, she was getting to be one of the best mates he'd ever had in the friend sense, Eggsy grinned at her before taking the necessary steps to reach his true mate, leaning in on tip toes to assure Harry in a low voice, meant only for the other man's ears, that he was going to reward Harry so very well for scaring the shit out of Charlie when they were alone.

A small smile was Harry's response when Eggsy dropped back to standing flat foot.

"Oh there'll be none of that, you two." Merlin's voice held notes of both mean satisfaction and a warning against him being disobeyed. "Harry is to supposed to take it easy for the next few days, NO strenuous activities. That includes sex. You're going along as his nursemaid, Eggsy, and I can say from personal experience that he's a colossal pain in the ass when he's bedridden. Here's everything you need to know about taking care of him. Enjoy."

Looking over at the sheets of paper Merlin was holding out to him, Eggsy smirked a little as he went over to retrieve them, having no doubt that they'd be very detailed and designed to give him a headache. Though if this was supposed to be Merlin's revenge for the threesome crack the Scot was going to be sorely disappointed. Because yeah, Harry might normally be a real ass when he was sick or injured, but Eggsy had an ace up his sleeve.

He could, after all, reward Harry for good behavior in ways Merlin most certainly couldn't.

Possibly reading something of Eggsy's thoughts in his eyes, Merlin pointed a threatening finger at each of them as he stated, again, that there was to be no sex until the doctors cleared Harry.

"I heard you the first time." Eggsy assured him, all wide eyed innocence that fooled no one.

That Harry just nodded struck Eggsy as confirmation that the older man was thinking the same thing Eggsy had been thinking since Merlin had told him that he and Harry would have three days alone together if the plan worked. Namely that there were a lot of things they could get up to that wouldn't tax Harry's body overly if Eggsy was willing to do most of the work.

And right now…he was so willing.

)

Apparently there was a car waiting to take them to Harry's place, Roxy declining a ride when Merlin informed her that her father, Percival, had been informed and was currently waiting for her out front as well. So after everyone had congratulated Merlin on his excellent plan the two candidates and Harry said goodbye and headed out, Eggsy basically gluing himself to Harry's side just in case the man suddenly remembered that he had just woken up from a coma the day before, and really shouldn't be walking around like this.

Walking on Eggsy's other side, since she knew better then to even suggest that her assistance might be needed, Roxy couldn't help but make a request as they walked down the hallway towards the exit. "Harry…if you do end up beating the crap out of him after training is over…can I watch too?"

Lips curved in quiet amusement, Harry inclined his head and agreed that if he did end up having to physically take the boy to task she was welcome to observe.

"Thank you." A bright smile. "And I have to say that I was really impressed with the restraint you showed in not attacking Charlie earlier. His behavior was disgraceful yesterday, even if he didn't mean it the way we all thought he did at first. In your shoes my father would have probably shot him on the spot as soon as he found out."

Which was saying something, Eggsy knew, because Roxy had described her father, Percival, as being even more cool and unruffable than Harry.

Coming to a sudden stop, Harry's eyes were narrow behind his glasses as they locked gazes with Roxy. "Suddenly I'm getting the distinct feeling that Merlin left a few things out as to why exactly I should remind Mr. Hesketh about showing Eggsy and I proper respect. Exactly what did he do or say, that I should want him dead currently?"

Uh oh.

Turning their heads Eggsy and Roxy shared a look that said they'd both come to the conclusion that Merlin had left a few things out about yesterday in order to keep Harry from taking Charlie on despite the consequences and Harry's own health. As it was neither could figure why Merlin had tipped Harry off that anything had happened in the first place, but that was a question they'd have to pose later when they didn't have a situation on their hands.

"It was nothing really, mostly just a misunderstanding." Eggsy smiled brightly at Harry, who gave him a look that made it clear he wasn't buying that in the slightest as Eggsy started to steer Harry closer to the door and hopefully a change of topic.

"You'll tell me exactly what he said, Eggsy. Now."

"Seriously, Harry. It wasn't worth maiming or killing him, cross my heart and all that shit. Mostly he just implied I slept with you to get sponsored and that you were mad to sleep with me. No big. And Roxy punched him too."

"Neither of Roxy's parents would shoot someone if that was it."

"I exaggerated. My apologies."

Harry gave Roxy a look that said he didn't believe her either. And then he stated that he'd find out eventually, so there was no point in not telling him now.

Since there was every reason to keep it to themselves for the time being both Roxy and Eggsy refused to reveal more, just saying the same things over and over again until Harry gave up on trying to get the truth out of them and instead pulled out his cellphone to try to get the information from Merlin.

Merlin refused to tell him.

"Merlin, I demand that you tell me. Eggsy is mine to look after and if-I'm well aware of that. My brain scans came back just fine, as you'll recall. No memory loss to speak of. But even as just my candidate I'm responsible for him and-quit interrupting me. It's rude."

Doing their best not to snicker Eggsy and Roxy continued to shamelessly eavesdrop on Harry's half of the conversation, Eggsy only catching a little of Merlin's responses while Roxy heard it all and whispered anything she thought Eggsy would want to know in her friend's ear.

So focused was Harry on his argument with Merlin that the older man didn't even realize it when they were outside and Roxy very gratefully made a break for it with her poodle as she called out goodbyes over her shoulder.

Waving goodbye to his friend's back as she all but bolted for the car her father was currently driving, Eggsy nodded back when the Kingsman inside raising a hand in greeting, even though it was probably actually for Harry.

"Harry, wave goodbye." Eggsy ordered, nudging Harry with his elbow until his mate absently waved goodbye to the Mortons before they drove off, Roxy having thankfully made it clear to her father that now was not the time to stick around and shoot the breeze with his colleague. That or the smell that still clung to his daughter's skin had convinced the man that it would be a good idea to get them both home and out of the confined space of the car as quickly as possible.

Grimacing a little over the fact that he probably smelled just as bad as she did, Eggsy left Harry to his arguing with Merlin while he went over to the car waiting for them, stashing his bag in the back and then letting J.B. in as well.

Closing the door behind the pug Eggsy then went to collect his mate, who was still arguing with Merlin as Eggsy took his arm and led him over to towards the car. By the time they'd reached the passenger side Harry had called Merlin a number of uncomplimentary things and then hung up on him.

"So get in then and we'll be on our way. I promise to roll down the windows as soon as I've got the car started."

"If you think that will be enough to mask the scents of both whatever crap Merlin exploded all over you and whatever he gave you lot to bath with to make you somewhat bearable, then you're deluding yourself."

"Well ouch. Tell me how ya really feel, Bruv."

"I would have kept that to myself if you weren't being so closed mouth about something that is quite obviously my business." Harry's voice practically sang with annoyance. "And don't call me, Bruv, Eggsy. Or I'll start referring to you as Gary."

"That's just hitting below the belt. Keep that up and no perverted sexual favors for you today, Mister." Just to be a dick Eggsy used his parent voice as he spoke while waving a finger in Harry's slightly stunned direction.

But showing a quick recovery time, which Eggsy hoped would be the case in the bedroom as well, Harry shook his head and didn't comment.

Waiting until Harry had slid into his seat Eggsy closed the door behind him and then walked around to take his own seat on the driver's side, doing up his seatbelt before asking for the keys, which he assumed Harry had.

"Given what almost landed you a year and a half prison term, I thought it best to pick a car that drives itself." And so saying Harry informed the car as to where it would be going, the engine roaring to life on cue. Harry's next order was for the windows to lower, which they also did on cue.

"This is sick. I mean seriously, fucking sick. It just drives itself?" Absolutely delighted Eggsy basked in the sheer coolness of the car for the first couple minutes before looking over at Harry to give him the stink eye.

"Ya know, I did successfully drive a car backwards through London, which is pretty fucking impressive, Harry. I only crashed to avoid runnin over an innocent animal. I'm aces at driving."

"Perhaps, but all the same I'd rather not end up in the hospital so soon after leaving it."

"So I'm only allowed to wreck ya in the bedroom then?"

"Eggsy…these next twenty four hours are going to be particularly difficult if you make everything about sex."

"A'rry." Eggsy couldn't help but state, his accent thickening a little. "At my age most everythin is about sex. And I ain't gotten any in so long it ceased to be even a little funny weeks ago. So I'll suck it up stead of suckin on you for the next little bit, but don't expect me not to be a little bitch about it."

Neither said another word to the other for the rest of the drive to Harry's house.

)

Eggsy really liked the outside of Harry's house, which was a good thing since odds were it would be his house as well once things got sorted out. Plus Merlin had said his mum and sister would be living close by, and all the other houses in the area looked nice too. He wanted a nice place for his family, not to mention they'd never lived in a house before. But yeah, Harry's place brought to mind some exotic place in Europe to his way of thinking, and Eggsy could only hope that the inside was just as nice. Not that he knew anythin bout interior design, and the flat he'd grown up in was pretty much a dump these days, but he had vague, childhood memories of what a home was supposed to look like.

Looking over at the man he'd be sharing the place with, Eggsy had to smile a little at the sight of J.B. in Harry's lap, the pug having crawled into the front a few minutes ago. His pet didn't like being ignored, especially since Merlin's insistence that they take their dogs everywhere with them meant the beasties were used to being with them at all times. Harry didn't look like he minded, and had been stroking the pup ever since he'd wiggled over.

"What was your dog, when you was a trainee?"

The slight quirking of Harry's lips struck Eggsy as oddly foreboding, make that much odder by the man's statement that he'd show him once they got inside. Was he going to show him pictures then? There was no way the dog could still be alive after all.

"You can park over there. The car will be picked up."

Doing as ordered Eggsy parked and then got out to retrieve his bag from the back, trusting that Harry could handle J.B. for the moment.

By the time he had his bag over his shoulder Harry had gotten out and holding J.B.'s leash in his hand had made his way to the front door, and walking up to meet him Eggsy waited until the door was opened and Harry had stepped inside before following after him, looking around with interest written all over his face. It was…odd looking, actually. Like Harry had started collections of multiple things, provided that they could be framed on the walls. It was elegant in its furnishings and structure, but the wall displays…showed a quirkiness to Harry's personality that Eggsy wouldn't have expected. It was actually sort of endearing in a really weird way.

"This way."

Following after Harry, the only sounds their footsteps and the clicking of J.B.'s nails, Eggsy raised a questioning eyebrow when Harry opened a door and then motioned inside it.

"My former Kingsman dog."

Feeling that sense of foreboding again, Eggsy stepped closer and looked into the room, his eyes immediately widening at the sight that greeted him.

"You…you stuffed im!"

"I had him stuffed, yes."

Staring at Harry for several heartbeats, before looking down at his pet who sat so trustingly at Harry's feet, happy to be with them and without a care in the world, Eggsy looked into his often annoying pet's eyes and came to a couple very important conclusions.

"If ya expect me to use this loo you're gonna move him to your office or library or the ground for a proper burial. And when J.B. keels over from old age don't even think bout suggesting we get him stuffed or nothing. You do and you'll be sleepin in the guestroom for a really long time, get me?"


	12. Getting To Know Him

Getting To Know Him

Harry was not in a good mood as he changed into his pajamas, still miffed that no one would tell him exactly what Hesketh had said or done to Eggsy to warrant worse than a verbal dressing down. Frankly that had been all he'd intended to do unless the smug little bastard did something else to provoke him, but that was when he'd thought the boy had just been shooting off his mouth to a degree that had annoyed even Merlin. Now that he knew there was more to it he was most likely going to have to beat the truth out of Hesketh, Harry decided, and then deal with the fallout of that as well as the trouble that would come with his announcement that Eggsy was his mate.

It didn't help his frame of mind either that after he'd finished agreeing to Eggsy's demands regarding both J.B. and Mr. Pickles the boy had announced that Harry would be heading up to bed after they got something to eat since according to Eggsy he obviously needed a nap. The fact that he did indeed need said nap just made the whole situation that much more intolerable.

But the sooner he was back to his usual self the sooner he could deal with the multitude of problems on his plate, and as it was Harry was just too tired to do anything but pull his curtains together to block out the light and then slide under the covers of his bed, ridiculously glad to be home. The fact that he wouldn't be using his bed to fuck the sass out of his mate was irritating, but he was too tired to really care about that either even though he knew that Eggsy was currently naked in his tub, trying to soak off more of that ghastly stuff Merlin had dusted the recruits with. A brilliant plan, that, but one with some rather unfortunate side effects Harry's nose could have done without.

Closing his eyes resolutely, Harry quickly drifted into slumber, his whole body happy to be resting comfortably in a place that felt safe and like home to him.

How long he slept Harry had no idea, his training simply waking him up when someone slipped into the bed beside him, his eyelashes rising as he turned his head to look in the direction of the man who smelled like he was Harry's.

Eggsy had used not only his bath salts, but his shampoo, body wash AND cologne as well.

It was the boy's hand that reached out to give his cheek a light caress, his mate whispering for him to go back to sleep before Eggsy moved a little away as he stretched out on his back, seeming to be making himself completely at home in Harry's bed.

"You smell like me."

"Good. That was the plan."

"Part of your plan to torture me, I take it?"

A low chuckle was Eggsy's response, the sound another caress to Harry's ears. "That and you did say I stank, Harry. That's something I prefer to avoid."

He did approve of the fact that he really had to stop and concentrate on picking apart Eggsy's current scent to detect an hint of the stink dust, though analyzing the boy's current scent made his head swim and his common sense flee so that he moved instinctively closer, lying on his side now as he place a hand on Eggsy's stomach under the covers. Only to discover that there was nothing but warm skin there.

"Feeling frisky?"

It was the way the boy drawled out the teasing comment that confirmed in Harry's mind that if he were to lower his hand further he'd continue to find nothing but smooth skin over toned muscle. Eggsy had come to bed stark naked as further insult to the injury.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Harry, if I was gonna kill ya I'd have done it before a came to my rescue earlier. I promised ta reward ya, remember? And after our nap I will."

With another chuckle curving his lips Eggsy shifted over to lie on his side too, so that they were chest to chest. Naturally Harry was intimately aware of how their bodies were lining up against each other under the covers, a whimper stubbornly remaining locked in his throat as he refused to acknowledge how much he wanted to touch and claim.

"You're napping, too?" Harry asked when he was sure he had his voice under control.

Eggsy made a sound of agreement before stating that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

Wryly, Harry commented that it felt like all he did lately was sleep.

"Well you was in a coma, which I don't get since we're on the topic."

"All right, I'll bite. What don't you get?"

"Well if you is as dangerous to Arthur as everyone is making you out to be, then why didn't he off you already? I mean even if there wasn't opportunity before, you was in a coma, and you suddenly kickin the bucket wouldn't be surprising in that case. Could have made it look like an accident real easy. And yeah he don't know about me, but before that, ya could have found someone at any time, right? A smart bad guy offs his enemy soon as he can, not wait around ta see just how badly you'll fuck up his plans first."

Understanding, Harry spoke automatically, without thinking. "He's never considered me a threat because until I mated with you we all believed my soulmate was dead."

Even as the words left his lips Harry's brain belatedly began yelling at him that this was not the way to start a conversation about Adrian, particularly when he was well aware that both Merlin and Roxy had been under strict orders not to mention him so that Harry could tell Eggsy about him himself, at the right time.

Which was going to be now, unfortunately, as Eggsy asked why he'd think that.

Taking a deep breath, and praying for some much needed help from any deity that might be listening, Harry slipped his arm up to stroke Eggsy's bare back, hoping the touch would provide a reminder of their bond as he spoke of another.

"Growing up I was very close to another member of our pack name Adrian. He was the son of a Kingsman agent, and though there was a couple years between us we were best friends. And then we became more than that. Everyone assumed that my mark would etch itself onto his wrist when the time came…but he died when he was sixteen. A rival pack with a grudge against Adrian's father sent an assassin after the whole family. Adrian and his mother were both killed."

Silence for a bit, Eggsy's voice soft when he stated that he was sorry Harry had lost someone that important to him. It was always worse, when someone passed away before their time.

"It is."

"And you just didn't tell anyone, when the mark didn't appear?"

Understanding the question, especially since Eggsy and Adrian were worlds apart when it came to being comfortable with their sexual nature, Harry's lips curved a little as he stated that he and Adrian had never been lovers. He had believed, like the others, that he'd lost his mate that day.

"Oh."

"Adrian's father was very strict about that sort of thing; his father would have mauled me at the very least if my mark had appeared on Adrian's wrist before he was seventeen. And Adrian was shy when it came to sex and expressing his emotions physically. Outside the personal he could be as bullheaded and strong as his father though."

What went unsaid, though both were thinking it, was that Eggsy would have most likely been all over him like white on rice in Adrian's shoes. And knowing Eggsy's ability to seduce without trying, much less when the little minx was actually working his charms, Harry supposed he would have ended up mauled and in the hospital, in a lot of pain but thinking it had been worth every minute of it.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

Eggsy's voice was hesitant, careful in a way it most likely rarely was. "Are you still in love with him, or do you just love him?"

Appreciating the way Eggsy had phrased that, and very much aware that absolute honesty was necessary between them, Harry spoke from the heart as he was not at all prone to do unless his emotions were running very high or he was very drunk.

"I'll always love him, and it will take me time yet to wrap my head completely around the idea that I was meant for you and not Adrian. But part of the reason I left the way I did that day…was because being with you woke up parts of me I thought long dead. And that scared the hell out of me. My wolf is yours, as yours is mine. Our human halves…that will take time."

"Yeah." A long, poignant silence. "You should go to sleep now, Harry. You need it, and I've got plans like I said."

Understanding that his young mate needed time to absorb what he'd revealed, who wouldn't, Harry pulled Eggsy closer so that he could hug the boy to him. It seemed grossly inadequate to him, especially after the bomb he'd basically dropped on the boy's head, but it was all he could think to do, not knowing what to say or how to say it. He couldn't profess his love or even deep caring, he didn't know Eggsy well enough to mean them and they both knew that.

So all he could do was shut his eyes and hold him, feeling comforted in return when Eggsy not only let him hold him, but held him back.

)

Opening his eyes after a few hours of sleep, Harry inhaled his scents merged with Eggsy's, his wolf wanting to howl with pleasure over it while his eyes noted that the expression the boy wore in sleep suggested that he was not resting nearly as easily as he had. Though his sleep would have likely been just as troubled, if not more, Harry acknowledged ruefully, if it were not for the medication he was on and the fact that his wolf was so present at the moment, standing guard over his injured human body.

Lifting a hand to stroke through the hair Eggsy had let grow during his coma, he loved the new length, Harry smiled, looking forward to stroking and gripping it during sex, and just petting it while the sat together or lay like this in bed, just sleeping together.

He also couldn't wait to see the beauty of his mate's wolf, once he'd taught him how to bring him to the surface.

Sensing that Eggsy was waking, his mate slowly nuzzling against the hand attached to Harry's stroking fingers, Harry watched and waited. And then the boy's lashes opened as Eggsy shifted and lifted his head to meet Harry's gaze, blinking a couple times before those green eyes focused in on him, a slight smile playing over the boy's lips.

"Have a good rest, then?"

"Yes."

"Good."

With a devilish grin Eggsy very gently pushed Harry back so that he was lying again on his back, Eggsy shifting over with him to straddle him, the boy's body hidden from him thanks to the curtains and the lack of light coming through the windows. And wanting to see him Harry asked if he'd turn on the lamp beside them, running his hands over his mate's bare torso as the boy demonstrated his extreme flexibility by easily reaching over to turn on the lamp, filling the room with soft light. Light that bathed the boy's skin lovingly, making it glow a little too.

Remembering before, every detail engraved in his mind, Harry told Eggsy again how beautiful he looked, seeing again the flush and embarrassed pleasure his words caused. His mate had not been praised nearly enough in his life, and Harry intended to make up for that to the best of his ability.

"Flatterer." And so saying Eggsy leaned down, Harry tilting his head to meet the boy's lips at the best possible angle, his hands continuing to trace the muscles that flexed under his fingers.

They kissed until their lips were swollen, both men panting for air in between quick, hurried kisses, ones that made it clear neither man wanted to stop the contact completely.

And though he hated to be the one to point it out, boy did he hate it, Harry forced himself to breath out the fact that he wasn't allowed to have sex. Merlin would make both their lives hell when he found out. And the bastard would find out somehow. He had the power.

"That's a little creepy."

"You get used to it after a while."

Shaking his head in a way that suggested he doubted that, Eggsy smirked and leaned in close. "I must not be as beautiful as you keep tellin me I am, if you're thinking of him while I'm naked and on top of ya."

"I assure you, you have my full attention." And continuing to stroke Harry forced himself and his wolf to behave, his human self thankfully doing a better show of being present than it had before around Eggsy. "You know what we should do?"

Looking intrigued, Eggsy cocked his head to the side as he asked Harry what he had in mind.

"I think we should go downstairs, throw together some sandwiches, and then watch a movie."

The stunned look on the boy's face was quickly followed by insult and then hurt.

"Eggsy." His tone laced with exasperated affection, the boy could be oddly endearing at times, Harry reached up to frame the boy's face between his hands, thumbs stroking over the soft skin there. "There are very few things I want more in this world than to spend the rest of the night in bed with you, doing everything either of us can think of to your beautiful body. But aside from the fact that I'm not up to that just yet, we've started this relationship all wrong. And that's mostly my fault. So I'm asking you to have a meal with me, and then we'll see what I remember about making out on a sofa. I'll admit I'm likely more than a little rusty."

Suspicion warred with curiosity in those green eyes.

"So what…you is sayin you want to…court me old school?"

"You are aware of how old I am, are you not?"

Lips curving a little in amusement, Eggsy dipped in his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah. I was plannin to break you in easy."

"Break me in?" Harry repeated, definitely not liking the sound of that.

No shadows in his eyes anymore, Eggsy was full out grinning at him now. "I'm what'cha would call…adventurous, you could say, so long as both parties are on the same page. I'm an open minded sort of bloke." A wink as Eggsy stated that animals and pain were out though.

After clearing his throat hard, and doing his best to rein in where his thoughts and the blood in his brain had automatically gone as a result, Harry struggled for a dry tone of voice. "Interesting. I would have thought you open to threesomes given your crack about Merlin earlier." Eggsy had said both, and he was very much hoping Eggsy had already figured out he would never share his mate with anyone.

"Ya, no." Eggsy's tone broke no argument. "When ya got to add someone else that's saying either I ain't enough for you or you ain't good enough to give me what I need. Plus three's a crowd, everyone knows that. There's a sayin about it and everything."

"Well it happens we're in absolute agreement there, about all three of those things, provided you do realize that we are technically part animal ourselves."

The look on Eggsy's face made it clear the boy hadn't, and was amused by that.

Pulling his mate's head down to his Harry gave him a light, affectionate kiss while holding his gaze. "And for the record, you won't be the only one teaching new tricks."

"Such as?"

"You'll have to wait and see." And knowing that his determination was only going to fray that much more the longer he had a deliciously naked and sexy man on his lap, Harry patted the boy's thigh and reminded him that they were going to go downstairs to get something to eat.

"You positive that's what you want?"

"No, but it's what we're going to do."

Making a sound of exasperation Eggsy shook his head and then slid off him and then the bed, Harry treated to a very torturous version of the boy's frankly mouth-watering ass as Eggsy walked over to the dresser and bent over to unzip the bag he must have brought in earlier.

"You're trying to kill me again, I see."

"Get used to it." Was the boy's short response while Harry got out of bed as well, retrieving his spare robe from its hook while Eggsy stepped into some jeans. "If the opportunity is there, I prefer to sleep like this. Haven't in a long time, cause Daisy sleeps with me a lot, but that ain't the case anymore."

"How is your sister? Merlin was going to see to it that he was jailed for the course of your training at the very least, but with everything else I forgot to confirm with him that everything went according to plan there." He'd intended to see to it that the man paid for the way he'd treated Eggsy before, but as soon as he'd learned Eggsy was his mate taking the man out of the equation, and assuring that he never went near Eggsy and the boy's family again, had become imperative.

That he intended to kill the man himself when the opportunity presented itself was something he would keep to himself for the time being.

"Dean's dead. Got himself shanked in prison."

"Oh. Pity. I was rather looking forward to having words with him myself."

Something in Eggsy's eyes suggested that he knew what Harry meant by that, and that he'd held a similar desire to kill the man himself. But all the boy said was that talking about Dean was killing his appetite, which wasn't good since they were going down to eat apparently.

"Understood. Let's head down then, shall we?"


	13. Some Quality Time

Some Quality Time

This was not how Eggsy had been expecting the evening to go. He'd come up with a number of scenarios since he'd learned that he'd be going home with Harry, and while tonight had included a couple of his ideas Eggsy had not expected to end up stretched out on sofa with Harry, his head pillowed by the older man's shoulder and Harry's fingers playing with his hair. Harry, it seemed, really liked the new length of it, and the man couldn't seem to stop playing with it. Not that he minded that in the slightest. And his mate's other hand seemed content to simply rest on the small of his back, their legs tangled up together while neither of them really watched the movie playing on the telly just as Harry had wanted.

He'd bullied the man into taking his medication twenty minutes ago, as per doctor's orders, and Eggsy had definitely noted the slowing of the fingers carding through his hair and the change in Harry's breathing patterns. Harry was going to fall asleep soon, and if Eggsy hadn't been too busy thinking about other things he would have suggested they head up to bed since carrying Harry up the stairs probably wouldn't end well for either of them, especially as the man would be a dead weight at the time.

But currently his mind was too focused on the latest curve life had thrown at him, and Eggsy found it frustrating as hell that after over an hour of obsessing over it again the best he could say was that he'd concluded that it probably was for the best that Adrian was dead and not alive so that Eggsy could fight him for Harry fair and square. Yes fighting against a memory was fucking hard, especially when the memories were decades old and Harry had had that long to imagine how it would have been, no doubt painting for himself a perfect life that Eggsy would now have to compete against. Harry had probably forgotten the serious fights, annoying habits, and whatever where Adrian was concerned, remembering just the good stuff because that's what people did when it came to the dead. It was like instinctive. He'd done it with his dad, now hadn't he? Built him up in his head, needing to believe that his dad had been this amazing man, and that he'd be just like him. That they'd have all been disgustingly happy and perfect together had he lived.

Harry wouldn't have slept with him in the first place if Adrian was still in the picture though. Even if he'd sensed that Eggsy was the one he was supposed to be mated to, Eggsy was willing to bet all the money he didn't have that the older man would have ignored it, just as he'd have stuck with Adrian even after they discovered that they weren't meant to be soul mates. In either of their shoes Eggsy knew he'd have fought to stay together, and damn the mark and all it stood for.

It would be easier though, if he knew the competition. He didn't know if they looked alike, who was better looking, sexier, better built etc etc. He didn't know who was smarter, stronger willed, better suited for Harry at the end of the day. About all he could say for sure was that he was better in the sack than Adrian, and that was only because his long dead rival had somehow managed to keep his paws off Harry during their teenage years.

That might actually be a good indication that Eggsy was smarter, though, because as soon as he'd learned what cocks were really for he'd have been all over Harry to show him what his could do.

Chuckling at the idea, Eggsy felt a little better for it.

"What's so funny?"

Instinctively glancing in the direction of the telly to see if he could use the movie as an excuse, nope, people under Imotep's control moving in to kill the museum guy, Eggsy shrugged a little and stated that the old school CGI amused him.

"You picked the movie."

"Ya dedicated your movie library to mostly chick flicks. And ya don't have Netflixs."

"Romantic comedies and dramas aren't specifically designed for women, you know. That most men either refuse to acknowledge their own enjoyment of them or fail to appreciate them reflect badly on them, not those of us intelligent enough to appreciate them."

Lips twitching at the prissiness of the man's delivery, the tone suggestion that this was far from the first time Harry had had to justify his taste in movies, Eggsy shifted just enough that he could place a kiss against the man's throat. "I like them well enough, Harry, but we are gonna be adding car chases and explosions to those shelves, just FYI."

"The 'My Fair Lady' reference did give me hope when it came to your movie preferences." Tone teasing, Harry's voice shifted from that to a more serious one with his next words. "And I know you weren't thinking about the movie, you haven't been paying attention at all, really."

"Have too."

"No, I'd lay odds that you've been thinking the same thoughts that have been occupying your mind since I told you about Adrian. You can ask me questions, Eggsy." Harry's voice was soft, the hands he stroked over Eggsy soothing. "It doesn't pain me to talk about him; and if I were in your shoes I can imagine the multitude of things I'd want to know but might not feel comfortable asking."

"Ya can quiz me." Eggsy insisted, not wanting to go there. At least not yet. "I've been payin attention."

"If you haven't seen this movie before I'd be very surprised. And no, we don't have to talk about it just yet if that's what you wish. I just want you to be aware that when you're ready I'll answer your questions, and I won't think less of you for the nature of some of them. I'd feel the same."

"Oh really." Eggsy scoffed dismissively, while actually thinking that Harry wouldn't like a number of the questions currently occupying his thoughts and probably wouldn't think them, neither.

"You do realize that I'm at a disadvantage as well, don't you?"

Brows furrowing at the matter of fact statement, Eggsy actually looked Harry right in the eyes as he asked what he meant by that.

"Eggsy, I most certainly am not your first lover either. I have to be compared to your previous lovers as well, who I would assume were younger, had much more in common with you than I do, and who didn't irritate you to the point where you'd actually stoop to punching them while they were in a coma."

Lips twitching in amusement, which Eggsy suspected had been Harry's intention, Eggsy shook his head even as he smiled much more naturally. "Ya shouldn't have lied about the whole Mpreg thing. Ya deserved that punch."

"Mpreg?"

"Short for male pregnancy, I think. It's a fanfic term."

"Ah."

)

While Harry mulled over that bit of pop culture info Eggsy considered the points that Harry had made before, about how he was at a disadvantage as well in this relationship mess they had found themselves in. And what Harry was saying was definitely true, there being literally decades between them when it came to their lives and what they'd experienced. They hadn't grown up in remotely similar circumstances either; and neither belonged in the other's world in all honesty. Yet here they were, with them both trying to adapt to changes they'd never seen coming.

"This is sorta like an arranged marriage, ain't it? Only without the ring and getting hitched, I mean." And while Eggsy knew that some of those marriages ended up being really happy ones…well fuck it, at least the sex was amazing. Or it had been, the one time they'd hit the sheets.

"Would you want a wedding?"

Mouth dropping at the very idea, Eggsy just stared at Harry, who seemed amused by his reaction.

"Should I take that as a no?"

Knowing that he needed to say something, especially since Harry was gaining more and more amusement from his dumbfounded silence, Eggsy couldn't, for the life of him, wrap his mind around the idea of the two of them actually getting married.

Harry's laughter filled the room, Eggsy's body moving with Harry's as it shook with his mate's amusement.

And okay, maybe he'd find this funny eventually, especially now that he was thinking that Harry had just suggested marriage as a joke despite his serious tone, but for the moment Eggsy just could not do anything but try to understand.

Part of it was his age, and the fact that barring gettin some bird up the duff he'd never seen himself as the marrying kind. It was only recently that it had become possible for blokes to marry each other, and when it came to women…well he'd never really gotten close to getting serious about a girl, and Daisy was his kid in every way that mattered so he was doin the father thing already.

"Oh, Eggsy."

His attention turned back to Harry at the feel of the man's hands on his cheeks, the touch grounding him as he focused on Harry's fond, soft gaze.

"I apologize. Though if you'd been able to see your face…" Trailing off for a moment, Harry grinned like he was the younger man. "You really have such an expressive face, Eggsy."

Embarrassed and trying to hide that fact, though Eggsy was pretty sure he was failing horribly since yeah, he did have an expressive face that far too often showed too much. Still, Eggsy did his best to try and adapt a cocky look. "I just…ah….I was expectin a more romantic and classy proposal from ya. I mean really, ya'd think all those romantic comedies ya liked so much would have taught ya better."

A chuckle. "Yes, I suppose I should have done better. I see you have a romantic soul after all, Eggsy."

A flash of surprise across Eggsy's face, followed by a hint of mischief on Harry's that foreshadowed Harry's next move, which was executed so quickly and smoothly that Eggsy didn't have time to react. One moment he was sprawled out on Harry's chest, the next Harry flipped over so that they were lying on their sides, Eggsy sandwiched between the older man and the sofa.

It was even more intimate than just lying on top of his mate, Eggsy feeling utterly surrounded by Harry now and loving it. In a way he wouldn't have expected. He didn't like to be trapped or held too close unless sex was involved, but this was okay. This made him…happy. Content.

Without cognitively realizing what he was doing Eggsy nuzzled his face against the front of the robe Harry had slipped into, eyes closed as he just wallowed in the moment and the perfection of it.

"Oh, Eggsy." This time the man's tone, and the way he said it was so much softer, the arms Harry had wrapped around him tightening ever so slightly. "I really don't know what to do with you."

"How so?" Eggsy teasingly asked, thinking to himself that he might be the first to fall back to sleep after all, he felt so warm and cozy where he was.

"You're such a contradiction at times, like a puzzle I'm trying to put together with no guidelines or picture to follow." Fondness laced every word. "It's as though there are pieces from other puzzles thrown in to try and prevent me from getting a picture of who you are, with new pieces constantly appearing and pieces I thought go together don't fit. You have the boldness and cockiness of youth, but also a maturity beyond your years, Eggsy. Brash and often abrasive, but with a kindness and integrity that trip you up from being the man you present yourself to be to the world. You're a puzzle to me."

Fairly sure that he was being complimented, sorta, Eggsy lifted a hand to lightly push Harry back, signaling for him to move them to their earlier position, smiling when Harry did as silently bade. And once he was back into a position where he could move around without accidentally kneeing the man or something Eggsy shifted up so that he could press his lips against Harry's.

The kiss was brief but lovely, Eggsy grinning down at Harry.

"Exactly my point."

Not knowing what Harry meant by that, Eggsy gave him a questioning look.

"To put it bluntly, when I'm around you I'm torn between the desire to tie you to my bed and fuck you into the mattress for days, and the odd need to cuddle and protect you from the world so that you're never harmed or unhappy again."

His response to that was automatic. "Can't ya do both?"

Once again Eggsy's body shook as Harry laughed beneath him before drawing him in for another kiss.

)

In the end there was no being tied to a bed or any sort of fucking, though they did end up making out on the sofa like teenagers for the rest of the movie and the credits that followed. In the end it was exhaustion on Harry's part, and sleepiness on Eggsy's that had them finally breaking apart and getting to their feet. It was agreed that they'd watch the movie's sequel the following night, both men in agreement that the second was even better than the first save for the abysmal CGI of the Scorpion King. The third movie…they both preferred to pretend that didn't even exist.

J.B. was let out and then introduced to the makeshift bed he'd be sleeping on, the pug not arguing since he was wiped out from running around in Harry's backyard most of the afternoon. And trusting that the dog would behave Eggsy accompanied Harry in checking to make sure the house was secure for the night before they headed upstairs, the two settling into bed together and going to sleep pretty quickly.

So no, nothing much happened but more cuddling until the morning, when Eggsy woke up spooned against Harry, the man's morning erection pressing against his ass and the man's warm breath on his neck. And as his brain shifted into higher gear Eggsy recalled that Harry had warned him last night that he wasn't a morning person. Apparently he could be quite the grouch about it, especially when he wasn't feeling the best.

So he'd just have to wake the man up properly, Eggsy decided, his grin more than a little wicked as a plan formed in his mind.

Wiggling out of Harry's grasp wasn't easy, but the man settled back into sleep quickly enough once Eggsy was free, no doubt figuring that Eggsy either needed to use the loo or was done sleeping. Harry still wanted to sleep; ergo that was what he was doing.

Deciding that the trip to the loo wasn't a bad idea Eggsy left to take care of business and brush his teeth, thinking to himself that the minty toothpaste would have an added benefit given his future plans for the mate he'd left sleeping.

Completing both tasks as quickly as possible, Eggsy made his way back into the bedroom, appreciating the fact that Harry had shifted onto his back, since that would make thing that much easier. He'd prefer the man standing or sitting, but he was nothing if not resourceful. And determined to get what he wanted this time around.

Climbing back onto the bed as carefully as he could, not wanting to jostle Harry awake accidentally when he had such a lovely wakeup call planned, Eggsy straddled Harry's legs and very slowly and carefully began drawing the man's pajama bottom down to the man's knees.

That done, with Harry barely stirring at all, Eggsy hummed in appreciation and then lowered himself down to place kisses along the other man's inner thighs before almost delicately lapping at the head of Harry's erection, his ears perked to hear his mate's reaction to his teasing. And while Harry made some low sounds of pleasure the man was not awake yet.

Challenged by that Eggsy closed his mouth around the head more firmly, using his tongue to manipulate it for a bit before pressing his tongue inside the slit already starting to leak precome for him.

Thanks to his skill, not to mention the fact that Eggsy assumed the man had been trained to be aware even in sleep, it wasn't long as all before Harry's hands were fisting in his hair, holding tight enough to send zings of pleasure through Eggsy's body without pain, Harry's voice rough with sleep as he said Eggsy's name. Just his name.

Making a happy sound over that, he loved the way Harry said his name sometimes, like it was a term of endearment, Eggsy turned his attention to getting more serious about what he was doing now that Harry was awake and aware. He wouldn't have wanted the man to sleep through the really good stuff after all.

Harry had been right, technically, when he said that they'd started their 'relationship' wrong. It had basically been a one nightstand, which was not an easy thing to build a real relationship on, he was guessing. Especially seeing as that one time hadn't ended all that well. Now Harry apparently wanted them to like date and stuff, do what regular couples did, only Eggsy didn't really know how to do that aside from what he'd seen in movies and such. He'd never been a 'relationship' sort of bloke. That required a level of trust and commitment he had never been interested in giving someone...and no one had ever offered that back to him and meant it. Harry meant it. And even if that was only because of the mark on his wrist and what that meant to Harry… well right now he wanted to keep Harry in his life, and didn't want the man to regret being stuck with him.

So this, this he knew how to do and do well, Eggsy thought as he used his tongue and mouth to pleasure his mate so that Harry moaned and bucked a little, obviously making an effort to rein himself in so that he didn't inadvertently make Eggsy's choke or uncomfortable. It wasn't flowers or poetry, or whatever the posh did, but it was something he could do for Harry that he enjoyed as well.

"My good boy, such a good boy." Harry told him, his fingers carding through Eggsy's hair.

Yeah, Eggsy thought as he hummed his approval, I wanna be your boy.


	14. Ordinary Day

Note: This chapter contains a few spoilers about the second 'Mummy' movie and 'JAWS', just so you know.

Ordinary Day

Eggsy's had never experienced a day quite like his first full day at Harry's house. First and foremost was the fact that he'd never really done the staying over at the person he was shagging's place thing in the past. Maybe a couple of times, mostly cause they was both sleepin off the night before off, but it was pretty much understood that he wasn't gonna hang around less they were friends who just hooked up for the sex and nothing else. Waking Harry up with a blowie, no big, but after Harry had pulled him back against him, makin him the little spoon, and had wanked him off while kissing and nibbling on his neck and it had been…wonderful. Above and beyond the simple release it had been wonderful. And then after they'd made breakfast together and had talked about his trainin and Harry's past missions and about lots of stuff that weren't really that important, but they talked about it anyway. And Harry had agreed to move Mr. Pickle into his office just for Eggsy, and had asked him about all the collections he had on his walls and did Eggsy mind those as well. They wasn't really his thing of course, but Eggsy had told him they was fine because one, he didn't really care about them, and two…that Harry had asked him meant more than their removal. That Harry was already planning for their future together, here in this slightly weird house he meant for them to share once Eggsy's training was done.

And when it was time for Harry's scheduled nap for the day Eggsy had learned that Harry intended to take him shopping once his training was done, after he mentioned that they'd have to figure something out when it came to making space for Eggsy's clothes in the bedroom. Harry, not surprisingly, was quite the clothes horse and didn't really have room for anything of Eggsy's currently. When Eggsy had shrugged that off and made it clear that he didn't need a lot of room, and could make do with two decent sized drawers and some place to keep his hat collection, Harry had stared at him in surprise. And when he'd told Harry that he could fit all his important stuff in a couple of large duffels, really, well to a pack rat, clothes obsessed gentleman like Harry… you'd have thought he'd tried to convince Harry that the world was actually flat and created by aliens from Uranus.

So yeah, they were going shopping as soon as possible, apparently. And Harry had pulled him into bed with him after that decree and they'd fooled around until the drugs Harry had ta take had knocked him out, Eggsy opting to just cuddle him in bed for a while before slippin away to spend some time with J.B., who wasn't used to not having more of Eggsy's time and attention. And Harry played with J.B. for a bit too, during the day after his nap, and they'd all had supper outside later, with Harry demonstrating that he was pretty good with a grill.

It had been such a novel experience, them being like a family, and it was almost as good as the sex, really, ta just be…normal for a whole day. Picture perfect really, with no fightin or yellin or people doin things that hurt others or themselves cause they didn't know no better. He and Harry was just a normal couple in a way, even if their start and why they was together wasn't normal. They was both tryin to make it real, and that was definitely an idea Eggsy could get behind.

They watched the second Mummy movie together as planned, with popcorn and J.B. curled up with them, and it had been just so fucking right Eggsy was actually glad for the scene where Evie got stabbed so that he had an excuse to get a little teary eyed, special since Rick and Evie were hands down one of his favorite movie couples of all time. Harry had held him a little tighter after that scene too, and when they'd gotten to the part where Rick and the priest guy were hanging off the edge, and Evie ran to save her hubby even when it was dangerous as shit, Eggsy had just known, in his gut, that he wasn't the only one in the room that would have made the same choice as her in that situation. Harry'd come for him too. And wasn't that just…fucking unbelievable.

After the movie they'd gone to bed cause Harry really didn't have the energy yet to stay up late yet, though Harry had worked up enough energy ta pin him down on the bed so's that they could rub off on each other, Harry biting another mating mark into his throat after spendin a few minutes of whisperin in his ear all the things he was gonna do to him soon as he was up ta fucking him good and proper. He was really lookin forward to that of course, and had been pretty damn loud and vocal about that for the orgasm knocked the wind outta of him, leavin him pantin and wrapped up in the delicious warmth of Harry's arms.

He'd ended up cleaning them both up cause Harry fell asleep before either of them could be bothered to find the desire ta get up, and Eggsy had to admit that he liked doin it, taking care of Harry. And once they was all cleaned up he got out a book Harry had recommended to him, since he certainly wasn't tired already, and had settled in beside Harry to read, Harry shifting over to cuddle against his side, which was just about the most fucking adorable thing ever in Eggsy's opinion. It meant he could stroke the man's curls while he read, and that was just icing on his proverbial cake if he did say so himself.

Best day ever.

)

The next day started out pretty much the same as the day before, which suited Eggsy just fine, the odd pleasantness of the morning interrupted just after lunch by the arrival of Merlin. Not that Eggsy didn't like the bloke, he actually rather did when he wasn't trying to kill im, but given that Harry asked him to excuse them for a bit so that they could talk in his study, well that probably didn't bode well for them. Though that was probably just him being pessimistic, Eggsy told himself, well aware of the fact that he was the type who constantly waited for the other shoe to drop when things were going well for him. Which they almost never did to begin with, hence his trepidation that things were bound to go to hell in a handbasket sooner than later.

And really, whoever came up with the phrase 'hell in a handbasket', anyway? It made no fucking sense.

Pulling out his phone Eggsy occupied himself for a couple minutes trying to look the saying up while J.B. continued to enjoy the fact that he had Harry's backyard all to himself.

The best Eggsy could come up with was that the saying was American, and that no one quite knew how the saying had gotten started, which made sense to Eggsy since everyone knew that the Yanks weren't the best at making sense at the best of times.

"Bush and Thatcher would have been a match made in Hell, Bruv, let me tell ya." Eggsy informed his pug in all seriousness, though J.B. was too busy sniffing some flowers to really care. And so long as the dog was sniffin them he wasn't digging them up so Eggsy left him to it.

To amuse himself Eggsy decided to look up other weird sayings on his phone and relay the answers to his pug, who couldn't care less about where the phrase 'whet your whistle' or 'letting the cat out of the bag came from, though the whole meaning behind the term 'fired' was pretty cool in retrospect. Which was why, when Harry came outside and took a seat beside him, Eggsy asked him if he was aware that the term 'fired' had come about because in the old days these Britannic clans would burn down the houses of people they didn't want around no more? He wasn't sure if he found that funny or not, neither.

"I didn't know that, no. An interesting piece of trivia that I'll have to remember."

Smirking, Eggsy gave Harry's side a little hip check as he asked where Merlin was.

"He would have apologized for leaving without saying good bye to you, but he was in a bit of a hurry. Some problem in North Korea his assistants couldn't handle on their own."

"No problem." And since he was curious, and Harry didn't seem to have a problem with him asking questions about his work, Eggsy asked what had brought the Scot by in the first place. If he could ask, that was. If not that was okay too.

Harry was quiet long enough that Eggsy thought that he should have kept his mouth shut, but then the older man was taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze after lacing their fingers together. "He just wanted to discuss the details of my next assignment in relation to the Valentine matter. We still need to discover if he is indeed responsible for what happened on my last mission. It will take a bit to set up my cover, one has to be especially careful about such things when dealing with someone who will no doubt dig hard and deep for all data on me as soon as I register on his radar. We'll also have to wait a bit longer, so that there's no question of my being physical fit for duty."

Understanding dawning, Eggsy opened his mouth and then had to resolutely shut it again as he looked away, knowing that he couldn't say what he wanted to say. Because it wasn't like he didn't understand, or get it, or know how this sort of thing worked. That he didn't want Harry to put himself in a situation where he might get hurt again so soon after coming out of his coma…well that was just tough for him. Hell, they hadn't known each other long enough where he'd have the right to tell Harry off for returning to duty so soon, mate or not.

"Eggsy?"

Putting on his most casual of expressions, Eggsy gave Harry a faintly inquiring expression in return as he turned his head to meet Harry's gaze again.

As if mocking the feelings Eggsy was trying to hide, Harry's lips curved into a small smile.

"You know, Eggsy, you have a rather expressive face. Ergo, when you shut down your emotions and try to pretend nothing's wrong it's rather glaringly obvious that something is in fact bothering you."

"Shows what you know. I'm aces at poker." Especially when he cheated, which was a skill Eggsy saw no reason to clue Harry in about.

"We'll have to play sometime and see about that. But as to what's upset you…?"

"Can it be strip poker?"

"If you like."

"Sick."

"Eggsy." Reaching out Harry grasped Eggsy's chin to make him maintain eye contact. "Would I be correct in assuming you dislike the idea of my going back to work so soon after my last, rather disastrous mission?"

"Well I can't say I'm thrilled with the idea, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

The look Harry gave him made it clear he didn't buy Eggsy's casual answer in the slightest, as well as most likely thinking that he was going to utterly massacre Eggsy if they did ever get around to playing strip poker. Which just went to show how big an idiot his mate was, Eggsy mentally sniffed, cause once he was half naked there'd be no way Harry'd be able to not lose a few hands. He's fucking fit under his trackies, thank ya very much.

"Eggsy, it is my job, yes, but you do have the right to be annoyed about it, especially given the events of the past few weeks."

"Wouldn't be much point in getting annoyed though, would it, seein as you's is gonna go no matter what I think, right?" Because that's how it worked, when you were married to or the kid of a soldier. Him asking Harry to stay wouldn't do no good, he knew that. Harry had a job ta do, and makin him feel bad about that was wrong, assuming that Harry even cared that much about how Eggsy felt about it. The man had spent the majority of their acquaintance in a bloody fucking coma after all and…shit.

The way Harry said his name, combined with the affectionate softness of the older man's eyes, had Eggsy biting back the next casual, vaguely dismissive lines he'd been about to spout, his own eyes simply drifting close of their own volition as Harry leaned in to fit their lips together for a kiss.

Eggsy actually felt his heart sigh a little when Harry reached up with his free hand to turn Eggsy's cap around so that the bill was facing the other way, insuring that it wouldn't get in his way as he very thoroughly kissed Eggsy until he was pretty much reduced to putty in the other man's hands.

And when Harry did finally end the snogging it was to give Eggsy a smile and reassurance. "I have to risk my life, yes. That's the nature of my job. And I'll be an overprotective ass when it's you being sent out into the field, so you have every right to give me a taste of my own medicine when it's the reverse. It makes me happy, actually, to know that you'll worry about me."

Understanding that Harry was saying he could be selfish and short-sighted enough to lash out at the man for doing his job, one Harry obviously loved and Eggsy intended to make his own career, Eggsy had to smile, though he refused to bitch about it too, so he compromised instead with the truth, laced with a touch of humor.

"If you end up in another coma again I'll shoot you meself."

"That sounds fair."

"Yeah, special since I've seen a naked, Bruv, and judging from the scars you's is sportin you ain't the best at keeping yourself in one piece."

"Likewise." Leaning over Harry brushed his lips over Eggsy's eyebrow, the one with the hint of a scar through it. "Sometime we'll have to do a re-enactment of the Hooper/Quint scene from 'JAWS' and see who has the most interesting story to tell."

"'JAWS' is the movie bout the shark, right?"

Another look of utter astonishment and disbelief, Harry's mouth hanging open just a little for one stunned moment. "Eggsy…have you not seen 'JAWS'?"

"Bruv, I wasn't even BORN when that movie came out."

The disapproving sound Harry made in the back of his throat made Harry's feelings on that clear. "Well first of all, we will be watching that movie tonight to begin fixing your film education since the majority of the great films were ALL made before you were born, and second…don't call me Bruv."

The devil in his eyes, because seriously, how could he pass up a dare like that, Eggsy opened his mouth to do precisely that, his lips curving to form the word as Harry literally growled a warning. But only a loud whoop of air passed Eggsy's lips as Harry literally tackled him so that they went off the porch and ended up rolling around on the lawn, Harry's lips keeping Eggsy's lips well occupied as the word died a happy death in Eggsy's throat.

Because a laughing Eggsy wasn't complaining in the slightest at being interrupted, or at least he didn't until J.B. came over to give them kisses too.

But even then they both had to laugh, and that was nice too.

)

Having grown up where he had Eggsy had never developed a fear or even uneasiness about spiders, bugs of unusual size, or the occasional rodent that he might encounter on any given day. And while in the abstract he would have agreed that he'd rather not run into say a school of piranhas or any group of carnivorous animals whose reaction to meeting him would be to try and permanently maim or kill him…Eggsy wouldn't have said he feared any of them. But now…well now Eggsy had a feeling that he might very well be developing a fear of sharks, which Harry had been all too amused to inform him was referred to as Galeophobia.

He'd been fucking fine right up until the part where Quint was talkin about the 'U.S.S. Indianapolis' and Eggsy had started to imagine himself in that situation, stuck in the fuckin ocean with hundreds of sharks circling him, nibbling away and maybe biting ya in half, takin just the bottom half and the rest of ya bouncing up and down like a bloody cork. Especially since Harry had informed him that the whole ship sinking/sharks snacking on the crew thing had actually happened to the real crew of the Indianapolis, with some slight historical inaccuracies one should always expect in movie depictions or retellings.

That was just fucking messed up, was what it was.

Either way Eggsy was grateful he was currently pressed up against Harry, taking comfort and reassurance from his mate's presence even if it was the bastard's fault that he was in this situation in the first place. Though at least he wasn't going to be pressured to watch the other three 'JAWS' movies since apparently he wasn't missing out there, though the second wasn't bad in Harry's books.

And when one of the three guys ended up being chomped on from the waist down, Eggsy stated definitely that death by shark was now in the top ten of ways he didn't want to die.

"Of old age sounds good to me." Harry agreed with a smile.

"Yeah." Eggsy agreed, thinking he wanted the same for Harry. At least that was sure as hell was better happen or in their next life he was feeding his mate to a shark and told Harry so.

Harry's laughter echoed in the room.


	15. Protective Instincts

Protective Instincts

Sitting cross-legged on the lawn in his trackies and bare feet, Harry had told him to dress comfortably since he'd be sitting outside for a while, Eggsy would have pointed out to his mate yet again that there were much funnier things they could be doing together if not for the fact that this was his first lesson in getting in touch with his inner wolf. That was almost as high on his wish list as getting Harry naked at the moment, and so he'd agreed to follow the man outside so that his training could begin without too much bitching about how they could be having sex instead.

Complete transformation would take a few lessons according everyone who'd talked to him about it, but Harry was fairly sure that the process would go relatively smoothly since he'd be the one showing Eggsy the ropes as it were. Normally late bloomers had a rough time of it, since their wolves had been suppressed for so long and their minds often refused to cooperate because of that, but as Harry was his mate the older man could reach Eggsy's wolf in a way no ordinary teacher could. Plus Harry's wolf was highly dominant, and Eggsy's wolf would instinctively want to both obey and please his mate by doing as he wanted.

Eggsy could think of a number of other ways he wouldn't mind pleasing Harry, but he figured they could save that for a reward once the lesson was over. He really, really wanted to be able to transform after all, especially now that he knew there were a number of wolves who might want to kill or use him in order to hurt Harry. That was so not happening while there was breath in Eggsy's body, and word would get out about his status as Harry's mate as soon as he returned to training tomorrow. They'd already decided that that would be the case, and he needed to learn as much as he could before the shite hit the fan.

Though Harry had phrased it much more politely when he'd explained the importance of starting the lessons.

Currently Eggsy wasn't feeling terribly close to his stronger and more dangerous side since all he was doing was practicing his breathing like he was in a fucking Lamaze class. And he wasn't joking about that despite what Harry thought of the comparison as he'd actually been to those things. Dean hadn't had the slightest interest in attending when Eggsy's mum had discovered she was up the duff again, and Eggsy had figured that someone other than his mum should know what was what in case something went wrong.

And yeah, those classes were just one more reason the idea of having kids was more than a little nauseating. Guaranteed to traumatize you for life, those classes. Especially the fucking videos they made you watch.

But since thinking about the pain of childbirth on top of all the gross stuff that came out of you was not conducive to clear thinking or concentration Eggsy pushed those thoughts aside and tried to keep his breathing slow and even as he attempted to pick up on the sounds and smells all around him for analysis, the lawn he sat in narrow in width but long in length.

It was something he wouldn't want to do in his former neighborhood, his nose wrinkled up just thinking about the harsh sounds and even more offensive smells that permeated the area that he'd lived in, but Eggsy didn't have to worry about that here. Here he was surrounded by the scents of fresh grass, fragrant flowers and bushes, J.B., and the tantalizing hints of Harry's unique scent coming from nearby, though the man was keeping out of the wind so as not to distract him. Which Harry would undoubtable do if Eggsy could smell him properly, since his mate's scent would overwhelm all over scents, especially given how hot and bothered they were for each other. So instead Eggsy concentrated on the lilac bushes instead, the scent one of his favorites as he focused on that to help center him for a couple minutes before switching his attention to taking apart and identifying other smells floating around on the breeze like he was supposed to. Not an easy thing when he wasn't a nature boy so to speak, many of the scents not ones Eggsy knew by virtue of the fact that he'd never come across them elsewhere. But he was getting pretty good figuring at what scent came from what area of the large garden before him, and when he looked in the direction he thought the scent was coming from he could match it up well enough even if he didn't know the proper names for things.

And even with his eyes closed Eggsy sensed Harry's change in position when the man moved from his seated position to walk across the grass towards him, Eggsy opening his eyes automatically so that he could enjoy the beauty of Harry in motion.

"I can sense how strong your wolf is already." Harry told him, Eggsy's face lighting up at the approval he heard in his mate's voice. "You're doing well."

"Thank you, Master."

Lips curving in amusement, Harry reached out and removed Eggsy's hat with one hand, ruffling his hair with the other as he stayed crouched beside him. "But you still have a long way to go, my young padawan, so don't get cocky either. It only gets harder as we go along."

"But the force is strong with this one, innit?"

Taking a seat beside him, which Eggsy definitely approved of, Harry stretched out his legs in front of him, the two of them now sitting side by side as Eggsy shifted so that his legs were lined up with Harry's too. "Well at least you know your Star Wars. Though knowing my luck and your lack of film education, you've probably only seen the three prequels and not the originals."

Giving Harry an insulted look Eggsy did his best Yoda impression. "Insulting that is. Seen them I have."

Chuckling, his brown eyes all soft and chocolatey as they looked over at him, Harry leaned in to steal a kiss from Eggsy, though it wasn't really a steal since he was more than happy to give the man all the kisses he could possibly want and then some. Snogging was definitely an excellent way to spend their time, Eggsy mused as he welcomed Harry's tongue into his mouth. He also made a mental note to remember that if things got heated he needed to make sure that he ended up on the bottom, since Harry's clothes probably costed a shit ton more than his own and would stain easier. His wouldn't require dry cleaning either since his idea of casual, at home clothes and Harry's were worlds apart apparently.

When the kiss ended, air was sort of an unfortunate necessity, Harry leaned their foreheads together which was an adorable gesture that Eggsy was pretty sure was making him grin like a complete and total prat. Oh well. Totally worth it.

"Lucky for me that you're so much lovelier than Yoda, hmmm?"

Eggsy snorted at the idea of being called lovely even if he was getting used to Harry calling him the weirdest things sometimes.

"I see I need to be more persuasive about that."

"If you must."

Smiling in amusement Harry stated that they'd get to that later, and that for now they'd try another method for bringing the wolf into deeper awareness. This one would be far more effective, most likely, because Harry's own wolf would be involved. They would be using his wolf to bring out Eggsy's.

"Let's do it."

)

In short order they were both standing, their bodies pressed up against each other wherever possible as they maintained unblinking eye contact. First Harry's eyes went wolf first, Eggsy following suit since he'd already been taught how to give his wolf access to his senses. And for a while the two of them just stared at each other, and then slowly Eggsy started to feel the wolf inside him start to get agitated, his wolf circling around in his mind as it understood that his mate was before him, compelling him to come out and truly see him. A mate Eggsy had not been able to claim the way he should because he had never been wolf. Not the way he needed to be.

His wolf wanted them to run together, to hunt and mate and play together as wolves. And he couldn't do that in this body, but he also didn't know how to change that which made his wolf even more upset, the snarl of frustration that left Eggsy's lips not nearly expressing how frustrated he was now feeling. Before it had just been annoying, but now it was like he had hundreds of slivers under his skin, itching and rubbing him the wrong way as he struggled in the arms Harry had wrapped around him to keep him in place.

"I see you, my mate. I see you. It's all right."

That was all well and good for Harry to think and say, Eggsy's wolf thought nastily to himself as he growled deep in his chest. He didn't want Harry to just see him in his eyes. He wanted Harry's fingers in his fur, he wanted both of them as they should be, not in these stupid, furless bodies that were too slow and awkward and…

Thoughts interrupted by a piece of information that had just passed through his brain by way of the wind, the wolf that lived inside of Eggsy pricked up its ears and focused all its attention on the knowledge that had come in on the breeze. It had been faint, so very faint and barely there, but he had been analyzing and cataloging the scents of this place since they'd come out to train and the hint of something else…a smell that he'd yet to smell in the garden, but which he knew from somewhere else. From…training perhaps? But it made the fur he didn't have at the moment want to stand up, his instincts saying this was not a smell he wanted near him or Harry.

"What is it?" A protective note coming into Harry's voice, Eggsy could see the man's wolf straining now too, trying to sense where the danger was coming from as Harry breathed in deep, seeking more information from the world around them too.

But Eggsy didn't answer his mate because he'd just figured out where he'd smelled that hated scent before. He knew who it came from, and Eggsy's wolf knew that the other wolf in question had not only dared to think he could go near his throat before, but that the bastard might think to attack Harry because he'd gotten word from someone that Harry had recently been injured. Because if ever there was a time to strike out at Eggsy's mate it was now.

And that would happen over his dead body.

Eggsy didn't pause to think or speak; he just pushed Harry away in a sudden burst of supernatural strength so that he was free of the other man's hold, whipping his head around to face the direction the scent had come from. And then in one smooth move Eggsy dove forward into the air and transformed, his clothing torn to shreds and bursting out in all directions like odd confetti as he became wolf, the threat to his mate his wolf's only thought aside from his desire to rip out the throat of the wolf who meant harm to what was his.

Paws hitting ground with Harry's orders to stay going unheeded, Eggsy stumbled in an uncoordinated mess as his mind fought this new form, his new four legs struggling for several strides to coordinate before years of gymnastic training kicked in, muscle memory and Eggsy's natural sense of balance aiding him as he found his footing as he ran full tilt towards his prey now, aware on some level that Harry was coming after him in a similar form, having recovered and transformed as well. But Eggsy was smaller, faster, and enraged, the latter feeling building that much more as he got closer to Charlie's hiding place at the back of the garden.

Aware perhaps that he had been scented and was being hunted, the large, brown wolf that was Charlie came out from the bushes he'd been hiding behind to face off against him rather than flee, Eggsy not stopping to demand an explanation or even give the other man a chance to explain. Eggsy didn't care about what excuses the wolf might offer. He ran full out at the other wold until they crashed into each other with a loud thud, Eggsy going straight for Charlie's throat with a howl of fury.

And while his attempt to rip the intruder's throat out was thwarted by the fact that Charlie knew how to fight in wolf form and had instinctually gotten his neck out of the way just in time, Eggsy wasn't about to give up either.

And never let it be said that fighting dirty one's whole life didn't have its advantages, Eggsy thought as he ignored the fact that Harry had joined them and was snarling at them to stop. Too late anyway, Eggsy thought in some part of his brain, since he'd just managed to tear off the majority of Charlie's left ear before he was bucked off as the other wolf screamed in pain.

Charlie charged at him as Eggsy rolled up and back onto his feet to face off with his enemy again, though he had no need to worry about protecting his vulnerable side as Harry had moved in now that there was space between the two of them. His mate's back was to him now as Harry snarled at Charlie threateningly, his larger body acting as a shield.

Which Eggsy's wolf didn't like one little bit naturally, his attempts to maneuver around Harry to get at his prey not working and only making his mate smell that much more angry.

With blood running down the left side of his face Charlie dropped down to the ground and whined pitifully in submission, earning Eggsy derision that much more as Charlie was reduced to an annoying pest in his mind. Harry's too, apparently, since the other wolf finally allowed him to move to stand at Harry's side since it was his proper place after all. They could kill the bastard together.

'We are not killing him. Not today.'

The voice that came into his head was one Eggsy knew as Harry's even with his animal in charge and the man that he was pushed to the back of his mind, though his human thoughts and feelings were starting to eat away at the bloodlust and obsessive need to protect his mate from anyone who would harm him. It helped that his wolf recognized the voice as both his mate and his superior in their pack's hierarch. Obeying him was automatic even as Eggsy glared at the pitiful excuse for a wolf cowering in front of them.

'I will speak to him now. Remain where you are, Mate.'

Doing as bade Eggsy turned his attention to studying Harry, this being the first time he'd seen his mate as a wolf. Harry was so very large and strong looking, Eggsy thought with pride, his mate's coat a beautiful chestnut brown. That Harry's wolf was taller and more muscular than himself pleased Eggsy, though the fact that the same could be said about Charlie did not. There was also annoyance in the fact that the other two wolves were growling and making odd noises towards each other, communicating in a language he could not understand. And why was that, exactly? He would ask his mate later. He did not like being left out though, particularly when he had the taste of Charlie's blood in his mouth and his prey still alive before him, even if the worthless bastard was groveling still. Though not showing them his stomach or neck, Eggsy noted, so he wasn't completely subdued yet.

Though if the shit were to show his belly Eggsy's wolf thought the temptation to rip it open would be hard to restrain even though Harry had told him not to.

Finally the two were done talking to each other, Charlie bowing his head to Harry and then slinking away as fast as his legs could take him. Eggsy watched him intently until the bastard had disappeared around one of the garden hedges and off their territory and into Harry's neighbor's. Only then did he turn to look at Harry, who was staring back at him just as intently.

Whining in reaction Eggsy tilted his head to the side questioningly, not sure whether he was in trouble or not with his alpha. He knew that he'd been told to stay before, was he to be punished for that? Had he displeased his mate? He would not lower his head or show his belly though, even if the other wolf was his alpha. They were mates after all, and therefore equals in this.

But when Harry moved closer it was to lick his face, cleaning him up and soothing him as Harry's mind connected with his once more, his mate's words soothing ones that told him how beautiful, strong, and stunning he was. How proud he was to have such a fine wolf as his mate.

Wagging his tail in delight as his body shivered in pleasure at the praise, Eggsy licked his tongue over Harry's muzzle in turn before mentally asking his mate why he hadn't been able to understand what Harry had been saying to Charlie before.

'You have yet to be formally adopted into our pack, therefore the minds of the others wolves are closed to you for now. Our mate bond allows us to hear each other though.'

'Oh.'

'You know it was foolish of you to challenge him. I haven't trained you to fight in this form yet.'

'He's the one that left bleeding, not me.'

'Because at heart he is a coward, and you are anything but.'

In absolute agreement with that statement Eggsy grinned at Harry, the other wolf shaking his head fondly in return.


	16. Power Games

Power Games

In the eyes of Harry's beast Eggsy was the most beautiful wolf he'd ever seen. Unlike so many other wolves in their pack, his mate wasn't one solid or shades of the same color. No, in true Eggsy form the boy was a mix of different colors to form a beautiful, unique coat that was as different as he was. His mate's legs and underbelly were pure white, with some light brown on his thighs before the fur turned black with mixtures of golden brown, grey, and some white on his back and a lot on the face, save for the black line that ran down the middle of his face.

A face that was still a little pink around Eggsy's mouth, stained with Charlie's blood, but that just made him that much more attractive to Harry's wolf. He'd been able to hear what Eggsy had been thinking when he'd gone after Arthur's pathetic little bitch, and it had been all about him. About protecting him from the other wolf. Eggsy's need to protect him had been so great that he'd transformed, and not just transformed, but had done it as smoothly and quickly as a wolf who'd been changing for decades.

And the way Eggsy's wolf had found itself and his rhythm, Harry inwardly marveled, how he'd only stumbled for a few strides and then Eggsy had taken off so fast he'd struggled to keep up. Even if he was at a hundred percent Harry was fairly sure he wouldn't have caught up with the other wolf easily, and when Eggsy got used to his wolf form…catching him was going to take serious cunning and careful strategizing.

He couldn't wait.

Thinking about their wolves and training reminded Harry of the fact that they needed to change back into their human forms, both because he'd been told not to change for at least another day, and because it wasn't a good idea for Eggsy to remain in wolf form for too long when he hadn't been ready to transform yet. Mental preparation was necessary, especially when Eggsy hadn't known until recently that he could even become a wolf.

'Come with me, Eggsy.'

Nodding his head, Eggsy obediently followed him back towards the house, Harry noting with pleasure that his mate synched their strides together, not running ahead the way most new wolves would have done. Coming into your wolf tended to go to a new wolf's head, they couldn't help testing all their new abilities in that form. But Eggsy was behaving nothing like a new wolf, and Harry wanted nothing more than to play and mate with him in the sweet smelling grass spread out before them so invitingly. But that would have to wait until later. Unfortunately.

Leaping up and onto the back porch as soon as they'd arrived, Harry walked over to a panel beside his back door and pressed on in, the door swinging open to allow them inside the house. It was one of the handier inventions Merlin's workshop had cooked up for them. So very convenient.

Walking into the house, their claws clinking against the hardwood floors, Harry turned around to face Eggsy once they were both inside and surrounded by human scents instead of the seductive natural ones found outdoors. 'You need to transform back into your other form.'

A cocked head. 'Why?'

'Because it's not good for you to remain wolf for too long now.'

'But I want to stay this way. I want to be with you like this.' And moving forward Eggsy rubbed himself against Harry, Harry smelling his mate's arousal and desire to mate with him.

Tempting as hell, but Harry knew that they couldn't, not yet. 'It's dangerous for both of us. My healing will be disrupted if I stay like this much longer, and you could get lost in your wolf and I want your human form as much as your wolf.' And taking the chance that their bond would pull Eggsy into his human form, or at least spur Eggsy into following suit so that their bodies were the same species, Harry changed back into his human form, the transformation smooth and easy with long practice.

Golden eyes stared at him considering for several moments, then Eggsy tilted his head as he gave Harry a thorough once over, reminding Harry of the fact that he was currently naked and completely on display for his mate. The clothes they'd been wearing before were now rags on the lawn, which he'd have to remember to pick up and dispose of later. When he didn't have far more important things to do, of course.

The way Eggsy licked his lips made it clear his mate loved what he was seeing, human or not, and Harry could smell even in this form that his mate was aroused and hopefully had enough man in him at the moment to realize nothing would happen in that regard unless he changed

Several growls of annoyance and frustration echoed in the space for a couple minutes and then Eggsy's form shifted quickly and startling fast all over again, the wolf becoming a very naked and aroused Eggsy with eyes still of wolf gold. And the distance between them ended in a snap as Eggsy closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, his mate rubbing his body against his again while their lips did the same until Harry took over the kiss to deepen it.

One very passionate kiss that had them both panting hard for air when they broke apart later, Harry shifted his attention to the marking up of his mate's sweaty neck so that he could lap up Eggsy's taste while making sure that his claim over the younger man was even more obvious than the mate mark they both wore. Plus his hands were busy kneading Eggsy's ass now, so he had to do something else to keep Eggsy on his toes. Literally and figuratively in this case.

Having dropped his head to one side to give Harry full access to his neck, Eggsy wasn't shy about encouraging Harry to keep doing what he was doing even though his words, when the boy managed to string a full sentence together, were kind of a mood killer.

"Am I…gonna get in trouble for Charlie? His ear, I mean."

Shit. He did still have to deal with that, didn't he? Fuck.

"Harry?"

"I need to call King." But since he had no intention of stopping what he was doing completely, Harry told Eggsy to stay where he was and quickly disappeared for a few minutes while he retrieved both his phone and a Bluetooth for his ear so that he still had his hands free. Oh, and one more important item too, that he'd hidden away in the living room the day before for just such an occasion.

Returning to the kitchen, Harry paused for a moment to take in the picture Eggsy made at the moment, his mate's erection in his hand as the boy casually continued to jerk himself off while shooting Harry a look that made it clear he was missing out and should join him ASAP.

"Minx."

"Thought I was a wolf, Bruv."

Putting the Bluetooth in his ear as he walked over to stand in front of Eggsy, Harry used speed dial to call King's office before tossing the cell onto the kitchen counter directly behind Eggsy. And that done he filled his hands with his mate's ass cheeks as he jerked Eggsy's body against his own as a female voice caught Harry's attention.

"Mr. King's office."

"Hello, Agnes. Harry Hart speaking. Could I have a few minutes of his time, please." Enjoying the way Eggs was rubbing up against him, he was quite enjoying feeling up the boy's ass at the moment so fair was fair, Harry made no move to tell Eggsy to stop what he was doing.

"He's very busy today, but I'll see if I can't squeeze you in. Just hold please."

"Thank you."

Harry was well aware that Agnes had been given orders to always make everyone trying to get ahold of King wait at least a minute on the line unless it was an emergency, it was just one of the many stupid status games the little prick liked to play. And while it normally annoyed him a little, in this case Harry was grateful for the brief reprieve as he turned his attention to giving Eggsy orders while he waited for Agnes to return.

"No letting him hear you, or you will be punished, Eggsy."

"Hear me?" Eggsy repeated, licking his lips as his eyes flickered down to the tube of lube Harry still held in one hand.

Seeing no reason to repeat himself or explain, the boy would figure it out soon enough, Harry turned his attention to opening the lube and applying the slippery liquid to his fingers as he silently bemoaned the fact that he'd have to wait to fuck his mate properly. But he knew his limits, and so he'd have to content himself with some foreplay to get his Eggsy nice and ready for him.

Agnes voice in his ear momentarily distracted Harry from appreciating Eggsy's reaction as he wrapped his fingers around the other man's erection to start coating it with the lube, Harry thanking her for fitting him in and then tuning her out as she transferred him to King's office phone. He would much rather be admiring the way Eggsy was biting down hard on his already red and swollen lips to keep quiet while Eggsy's fingers made their way to his shoulders to dig his nails in there. Not that Harry had any problem with that; he'd wear his mate's marks proudly and with pleasure.

And what a pleasure it was, Harry mused as he smiled in anticipation as King's oh so brutally polite voice came over the line to greet him.

)

"Good afternoon, Alpha. I'm sorry to bother you; I know you're very busy." As if, they all did most of their alpha's work, which King generally took credit for when it came to dealing with the werewolf clans. "I won't take up too much of your time, but I was wondering if you're aware of what your proposal has been up to today?" And as he waited for King to decide how to answer that Harry let go of Eggsy's erection, moving a little so that he could insert his thigh between his mate's legs while his hands moved back to gripping Eggsy's ass as he made it hopefully very clear that he expected Eggsy's to ride his thigh as he used his grip on his mate's backside to get him started.

Oh yes, Eggsy definitely got the message.

While he enjoyed the sight of Eggsy fucking himself on his thigh, all the while having to control his own reaction to the picture the other man made, Harry listened to King state that he didn't know what he was referring to, and would he care to enlighten him?

"Your boy is coming back to you minus an ear."

"And why is that, exactly?"

Ignoring the frost in the man's voice, as if he could be cold right now, Harry kept his tone casual even as he dug his fingers into Eggsy's ass as he forced his mate to pick up his speed, not letting his mate take it slow and easy. "He thought he could get away with trespassing on my territory. Why he thought he could get away with that…well you know him better than I do. It's not a mistake I think he'll be making again."

"You think losing an ear, especially when he's in the middle of competing for a place at the table, was a fair punishment, Galahad?"

"Considering what I would have done to him if my proposal hadn't gotten to him first, I would say he got off easy." And to punctuate that statement Harry slid his right hand over so that he could work a single finger into his mate's hole, Eggsy's bitten off whimper of shock and pleasure just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Unwin was the one who ripped off Charles' ear? I was told he couldn't change yet."

Thinking how beautiful his mate's wolf was was not making it easy for him to control the desire to throw the boy to the floor and fuck him at all, Harry mused, adding another finger to Eggsy's hole.

"Eggsy sensed I was in danger and made his first change to protect me from a perceived threat. You know how new wolves are, they're all instinct."

Crooking one of his fingers Harry started massaging his mate's prostate, grinning wickedly when Eggsy's response was to slap a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sounds his mate wasn't doing the best job of stifling himself.

"Bring the boy in now and we'll get this all sorted out."

Knowing exactly what King intended to do, namely try and manipulate this into an excuse to have Eggsy thrown out, Harry shot him down and shot him down hard.

"Given that your schedule is packed full today it makes more sense to hold off on a meeting until tomorrow, doesn't it? Especially since this does affect all the candidates and their mentors, if you're going to make this an issue with the competition. So why don't we all meet tomorrow, before our candidates return to their testing, and we'll see if the others have a problem with my nominee's actions. As it is I'm supposed to be spending today in bed, and my proposal is getting quite insistent that I retire for the afternoon."

"As Alpha it's my choice whether the table is called or not."

"And your recruit has been behaving in a way that gives me grounds to challenge him. Would you prefer that?" Given that they both knew that Harry would decimate the boy, recovering from his injuries or not, Harry wasn't surprised when the old bastard informed him that he'd let the other high ranking wolves and their recruits know of the meeting.

"Eight o'clock?"

"Yes. Being late, as per usual, would not be in your best interests."

Even if Eggsy hadn't chosen that moment to lurch forward and bite into the meat of Harry's shoulder to muffle the sound of him coming as he shot all over Harry's chest, Harry wouldn't have taken offense to the dig about him being late. Especially since he took such pleasure in doing it, knowing how much it irked his Alpha.

And speaking of pleasure. "I'll see you then, Sir. Ta."

Turning off the Bluetooth Harry took it off and tossed it onto the counter with his phone before focusing his attention on his lover, who had collapsed against him and was cursing him under his breath quite impressively.

"Ready to take this upstairs then?"

Eggsy's response was said somewhat affectionately. "Asshole."

"I have many plans for yours, yes."

Chuckling weakly, Eggsy shook his head. "You're gonna pay for that, ya know?"

"You can try."

Eggsy's smirk made it clear the challenge was accepted.

)

The next morning Harry woke up with a great deal of regret and a rather pressing desire to just stay in bed with his mate for the foreseeable future. Unfortunately he also needed to visit the loo, and it was rather important that he actually show up on time for the morning's meeting since it involved Eggsy, since he had no intention of giving anyone ammunition to use against them. Not to mention the fact that he'd be revealing that Eggsy was his mate, and he couldn't wait to see their faces when he told them. If the fates were kind King's head would explode from the revelation.

So with a mix of anticipation and annoyance Harry untangled himself from Eggsy's limbs and got out of bed, making his way to the loo to take care of business and shower. A shower that was interrupted part way through by Eggsy stumbling into the room, his mate rubbing his backside and shooting Harry dirty looks that had Harry turning his attention back to shampooing his hair and humming a pleased little tune under his breath.

Since it was too damn tempting to drag Eggsy into the shower with him Harry finished up as quickly as possible, switching places with his mate as soon as he was done so that they both wouldn't smell of sex when they showed up for the meeting.

Setting out Eggsy's clothes for him as soon as he returned to the bedroom, this would be the first time his mate met the majority of his colleagues in person after all, Harry then turned his attention to dressing himself, though the sight of Eggsy coming in wet and only wearing a towel had him pausing in the act of buttoning up his shirt.

"Don't even think about it."

"Have I worn you out, Darling?"

Rather than answer Eggsy just blinked at him owlishly, making it obvious to Harry that Eggsy was having problems computing the idea of being called 'darling'. Good. He liked the idea that no one else had ever had the right to use endearments when referring to his mate. He'd have to make a habit of it.

"Your clothes are on the bed."

"Kay." Yawning, Eggsy sent him one last odd look before he turned his attention to the clothes, cocking his head to the side as he considered them before walking over to put them on with an air of resignation. "Ya never did tell me just how much trouble I'm in, for chewing off Charlie's ear the way I did." Eggsy sorted in rueful amusement. "Which ain't something I ever thought I'd say."

"Merlin sent a message saying he had it covered, so I'm not terribly worried." Though he was curious as to what exactly his friend had up his sleeve. Technically Hesketh had been in the wrong, and allowances were made for 'bad' behavior from new wolves who hadn't yet adapted to their four legged form, but Harry also knew King well enough to know that the alpha would jump on any excuse to have Eggsy thrown out.

"When did you talk to him?"

"I saw his text message when I went down to get us supper and let JB out." Glancing in Eggsy's direction Harry could see that he was still worried. "Just remember that regardless of what happens you will be accepted as a member of this pack as my mate. And if need be you can compete for the next position that opens up if King manages to kick you out of this one."

"He kicks me out and I'mma mauling Charlie."

"Fair enough."


	17. A Very Eventful Meeting

A Very Eventful Meeting

Doing his best not to squirm or fiddle with the fancy clothes he was stuck wearing, though he was getting used to the crappy clothes that came with being a Kingsman, Eggsy deliberately focused on that and not on his nerves as they made their way towards the meeting. Cause no matter what the rest of them thought about his own fashion sense, Eggsy was prepared to argue till his dying breath that at least his clothes were comfortable. That was more than they could say about their fancy threads. And his threads costed way less too, though when you were dealing with the posh, well they seemed to think that paying more than any man should for a friggin shirt or pair of shoes was a good thing. Rich people. No figuring them.

How messed up their thinking was sometimes was also one of the reasons Eggsy was so fucking nervous, no matter what Harry and Merlin seemed to think about how this was all going to go down. He'd had over twenty years of life experience to know that the Fates were rarely kind to him, and when they were it sure as fuck wasn't long before he paid for any good stuff that came his way. He'd gotten out of going to jail, Harry had come out of his coma in one piece, and they were together now as mates. So yeah, this meeting was not going to end well for him. No fucking way. How could it, really, when everyone who knew they were mates had made a point of telling him numerous times how badly King was going to take the news about Harry and him. And he had ripped the ear off the alpha's candidate, which would be icing on the 'Kick Eggsy out of the Pack' cake.

The hand Harry placed on Eggsy's neck was gentle, but firm, his fingers squeezing down lightly. "You need to calm down. I won't let anything happen to you."

Eggsy loved the feel of Harry's callused fingers on his neck, on any part of his body, really, but especially there because in some weird way it grounded him. Probably had something to do with being a werewolf, since they were so hung up on neck contact. But he loved it, and automatically wanted Harry to keep his fingers there to keep him from jumping out of his skin.

Which of course meant that Harry's hand dropped away then, no doubt because they were getting very close to the conference room. Eggsy could hear several different male voices up ahead; talking about different things that didn't have anything to do with him at the moment, though that would probably change as soon as they got in the room.

Looking over at Harry, and taking comfort from being close to him, Eggsy walked through the door that had been left open for them, Harry following close behind.

The fancy boardroom was already full of people wearing the same sort of glasses as Harry, which was more than a little freaky to Eggsy's way of thinking. Roxy was the only female in the group, and from the looks of it they maybe weren't the last ones there, which would be good since being late on top of everything else would probably have tipped King over the edge, the old bastard staring at him from the head of the table with deceptive interest. Though everyone was looking in his and Harry's direction now, so that just made individual gazes hard to sort out.

All the men who were high ranking members of Kingsman sat at the table, their nominees standing at their sides at attention, the looks the other candidates sent him making it clear that Roxy was going to be his only ally if the shit hit the fan. Big surprise there. But still, he could take some comfort in the fact that Charlie wasn't looking so good, the ass pale and with a bandage wrapped around his head to hide the loss off his ear from view.

And it sucked, really, Eggsy mused, that he couldn't even enjoy the damage he'd done to the bastard since smiling right now probably wouldn't go over well. Nope, better to concentrate on the fact that Harry had told him that that spot at the head of the table, to King's right, was his spot at the table. Their spot, come to that. At least for now.

Walking along the far wall to put as much distance between him and the men he was passing by as possible, Eggsy ignored the rest until he was in front of Harry's seat, which he pulled out for his mate since it seemed the gentleman thing to do.

Harry gave him an amused look over that, but said nothing as he took the seat, Eggsy lightly pushing it in before copying the other candidates in the room, standing at parade rest behind his mentor's chair.

Blinking in surprise when Harry pulled a pair of glasses out of his suit jacket pocket and held them straight up and pointed in his direction, Eggsy took them and put them on since everyone else was wearing them, jerking in surprise when, after a quick look around, there were three sorta blue men that hadn't been there before. Well that was fucking weird. And meant that they had been the last ones after all, King saying as much as he called the meeting to order.

Wasting no time King got straight to the point, briefly greeting everyone before stating that they were meeting to discuss Eggsy's attack on Charles and what consequences there should be for that violation. Especially since the injury would affect Charles's ability to compete for a place at the table.

"I'd like to show you all something first, so that we don't have to be here longer than necessary. If that's all right with you, Alpha."

All eyes went to Merlin, the Scotsman standing off to the side with his back against the far wall, the picture of casual detachment.

King wasn't fooled. "What do you have to show us?"

"Proof that Hesketh brought this on himself."

No surprise that that had Hesketh squawking in protest, while King looked more than a little annoyed at even the suggestion that Merlin might have something on his recruit.

"We can all agree, I think, that canines are trainable. As are people. The canines we assign to our candidates, they learn to obey commands and perform certain tasks through repetition, rewards, and punishment. Same with people. You all spend hours in the ranges and gyms, constantly re-honing your skills, keeping them sharp and developing muscle memory, whenever possible, so that it all becomes instinctual. Learned instincts which have saved all your lives more times than we'd care to count." The smile Merlin wore was not a friendly one. "We're both human and canine, which is why I'd like to present proof that Hesketh conditioned Eggsy to the point where once his wolf was free, killing him seemed like a bloody good idea."

And not waiting for King's agreement Merlin clicked a button that had the large television screen beside him coming to life, the images that flashed onto the screen a recording of Eggsy and Charlie's first meeting.

Once that clip was done the next recording started, foreshadowing the fact that they were all going to watch pretty much every altercation Eggsy had had with Charlie since the first night, some involving just the two of them while others involved the other male recruits in the role of sidekicks. Every harsh word, ever insult against him, his parents, and his parentage in general was heard by the men and woman at the table. Every elbow or push, every act of sabotage during training from Charlie deliberately messing with Eggsy gun to pulling out some of the climbing pegs they'd been using to climb a rock face so that Eggsy couldn't use them afterwards. The whole dumping water on him in the middle of the night was in there as well, Merlin even including some clips of them taking a couple shots at J.B., though not hurting the dog which was why Eggsy wasn't going for the bastard's throat again.

Some of the shit they'd pulled Eggsy hadn't even been aware he had Charlie to thank for, the chicken shit, but at the moment he wasn't complaining since this was some good shit for getting him off the hook for ripping into the twat. Not to mention it showed his self-restraint and ability to bounce back despite all the shit Charlie and his lot had dumped on him, while on the other hand the pricks were looking like childish bullies in front of their mentors. How sweet was that?

Feeling Merlin's eyes on him, trying to get his attention, Eggsy shifted his gaze that way, a silent communication passing between them. And Eggsy knew then what was coming up on the screen, which wasn't good given how bad everyone had made it out to be at the time and afterwards.

So Eggsy was ready when the scene came of Charlie shoving in to sniff at his neck, his hands already lifted to push down on Harry's shoulders when his mate attempted to rocket out of his seat, snarling his fury so loud it seemed to echo in the room as Eggsy struggled to keep him in place.

"I'm going to rip out one of your ribs and carve you up like a turkey with it, Boy!"

A squeak and a whiff of urine, and then Charlie had literally thrown himself the short distance needed to HIDE behind a visibly shocked Merlin, who was so blown away by the gobshite's actions that he froze in place.

Of course at the same time Harry surged out of his chair to send it crashing out behind him, Eggsy getting out of the way just in time. And wrapping his arms around the man's waist as he used his weight as much as possible, Eggsy put all the authority and command he could manage into his voice as he ordered Harry to calm down.

"Let me go, Eggsy." Harry's tone made it clear what would happen when Eggsy let go, which was why he just tightened his hold on him instead.

King got to his feet as well then, pointing a finger at Harry threateningly. "Galahad! Stand down!"

"He tried to claim my MATE!"

)

It took serious effort on Eggsy's part not to look at those closest to them to gauge their reactions, he'd actually been looking forward to seeing some of their reactions in a morbid sort of way. But he could also feel all the coiled strength and fury pulsing through his mate's body, and right now Eggsy knew that it was more important to keep Harry from crossing the line in front of so many witnesses. And okay, if anyone was beating the shit out of Charlie today Eggsy wanted it to be him.

At least he could enjoy the hell out of having Charlie completely humiliate himself in front of everyone, the bastard looking like a cornered mouse against the wall, Eggsy noted with pleasure. And Merlin had recovered enough to move away from Charlie, and was sending the shit a look that made it clear using him as a shield would cause him more harm than good.

"He can't be your soulmate. You lost him. Adrian is dead." King's voice was harsh, laced with disbelief and dread.

"Adrian wasn't my soulmate. Eggsy is."

"That's right. I'm yours." And ignoring their audience Eggsy angled his head to place a kiss on the side of Harry's jaw, pitching his voice so only those closest could hear him. "Till my last breath, I'm yours. So settle down so we don't get into more trouble here than we're already in."

Apparently he was underestimating how keen werewolf hearing was, because from the other side of the table Percival spoke. "Not to encourage Harry to kill the little shit, though who could blame him, but I wouldn't say either of you are in trouble. Are they, Alpha? Because from where I'm sitting your candidate deserved worse than the ear."

"I second that." Merlin.

"Third it." Came two other voices Eggsy's couldn't see or name at the moment, though he appreciated the sentiment. As did Harry, from the way he relaxed a little, though his gaze was now focused on King. Whether that was any improvement over sending Charlie 'I'm going to kill you in the most horrific ways possible the moment I get the chance' looks…well that remained to be seen. And likely hinged a lot on what King said next.

"Show me the marks."

Neither man argued with King's order, they'd discussed this the day before and agreed to cooperate without taking offense to King questioning the validity of their bond. So after a moment's hesitation Eggsy let Harry go and moved to his side, and together they undid the cuff links and buttons that kept their marks hidden by their clothing. Then pushing aside the sleeves they both turned their arms towards King, showing him the marks that made their connection clear.

And though it was completely inappropriate Eggsy couldn't help but think about how, the night before, the second time Harry had fucked him, Harry had gotten inside him and then brought his arm over and slowly traced every swirl and twist of the mark with his tongue while ever so slowly thrusting inside him. It had blown his fucking mind, and Eggsy couldn't wait to return the favor.

"Behave." Harry murmured to him.

Crap. Could they smell… Flushing, Eggsy immediately turned his thoughts to unsexy things. Like Charlie. Better to concentrate on Charlie. Much safer and decidedly unappealing on so many levels.

And feeling a gaze that chilled his bones focused on him, Eggsy looked over, meeting King's gaze and seeing bone deep hatred in them. Or at least there was for a moment, and then there was nothing there to comment on. But Eggsy knew what he'd seen.

"Given the evidence Merlin has presented, as well as your status as a new wolf, I am willing to overlook your attack on Hesketh, Mr. Unwin. This time." Oh so cool and polite, King now reminded Eggsy of a principal who couldn't expel a student cause his parents were donors to the school or something like that. "I expect you to keep better control over your wolf from now on. There is no place for a wolf who can't control himself in my pack. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

That no reprimand was aimed in Charlie's direction, well no one looked very surprised as King acted like that part of the meeting was over, stating that Merlin should escort the candidates downstairs to collect their canines and begin their training again. They'd already lost enough time due to the stink bomb incident and they had other things to discuss before their meeting was adjourned.

Having already told Harry that he didn't want Charlie to get thrown out of the competition, he and Roxy wanted to beat the gobshite fair and square, Eggsy didn't complain about the fact that he was the only one to be lectured about his behavior despite the fact that Charlie's bad behavior had just been shown in HD color. Instead he settled for giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze goodbye before turning to walk down the length of the table and over to the door where the others were all congregating.

Charlie was very pointedly not looking in his direction, staring fixedly at the floor like the other male recruits. Roxy grinned at him though, and Eggsy grinned right back.

"And Mr. Unwin?"

Turning his head Eggsy met the old man's stare head on. "Yes, Sir?"

"We'll have a celebration marking your mating with Galahad after the competition. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir."

)

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, Eggsy quite shocked at the way the other male recruits, save for Charlie, were now trying to get along with him. And not just get along, but the others actually apologized for their past behavior and seemed to want to be friends now. Charlie was avoiding him like the plague, which was just fine with him, but the other guys were freaking him out a little. Meeting or not Eggsy had expected plenty of snide remarks about him sleeping with Harry to get into Kingsman and fake laments about how sad it was that Harry had gotten stuck with him for a mate. That he would have understood. Cause yeah he'd figured they'd lay off on the physical abuse now, but the idea that they were so afraid of Harry that they were kissing up to him now was amusing but annoying as hell too. He'd rather they were being their usual assehole selves than acting nice to him because they were afraid of his mate as opposed to Eggsy himself.

But it was over dinner that Roxy dropped the bomb, aka she explained to him that no, it wasn't just fear of Harry alone that had them on their best behavior.

"You outrank them now, Eggsy."

"I what?"

"As Harry's mate you now share his rank in the pack. That means that you seriously outrank all of them, even Charlie. That's why they're trying to kiss up to you now. Because you've got more power than them, and power and position is what they're all about."

Eggsy had no idea what sort of face he was making, but judging from the look on Roxy's it must be pretty amusing.

Lowering her voice now so that her words were for Eggsy's ears only, Roxy further drove the point home. "Like we told you before, having you for a mate will put Hart in position to take the role of Alpha away from King if he wants to. They know that. They're trying to get into your good graces so that if you end up the Alpha's mate, they'll have an in with you."

"I become their leader's mate and I'm making their lives fucking miserable."

"Can't wait."

Sharing a grin Eggsy lifted up his hand, exchanging a fist bump with her before changing the topic to the fact that Roxy and the rest owed him, since they'd all be able to sleep easy knowing that some task or life threatening situation wouldn't be sprung on them in the middle of the night. Since he and Harry were pretending to be newly mated that meant that they were not only allowed, but expected to need to share a room which was why Merlin had informed him that Harry was going to temporarily set up house in the training center and Eggsy would be allowed to sleep there with him rather than continue to sleep in the trainees barracks. And any fate that befell the other candidates would fall on him too, and Harry was not someone you wanted to wake up unnecessarily.

"True. I'll let you come in second as thanks." Roxy batted her eyelashes at him for emphasis.

"Ya wish, Morton. I'll be doing ya the favor of letting ya be my second."

"Please. Higher ranking you might be, but I'm still going to make you eat my dust."

Since they were already betting on the outcome Eggsy settled for telling her to bring it on, grinning when she told him that he should consider it brung.


	18. Jumping Into Trouble

Jumping Into Trouble

Lying on the ground beside Roxy, neither of them moving while every breath they took came out rough and stuttered, Eggsy had to hand it to Merlin. The bastard had said that the day's big challenge would take his mind off the fact that Harry had left London earlier to go to the States despite the fact that he was still recovering from his last mission. And fuck but Merlin had been right about that. Having them all jump out of a plane and then telling them that one of their parachutes was defective…yeah, that had focused his mind on the mission at hand and not Harry's pretty fucking quickly. Though it had taken a hell of a lot of enjoyment out of the sky diving, which had sucked since it had been fucking awesome up until Merlin's little twist.

And he was going to have words with Merlin over Roxy being the one without the chute, Eggsy mentally fumed to himself, especially since he was willing to bet the bald bastard was aware that Roxy had a problem with heights. Or at least he assumed she did, not that she'd mentioned it to him up until they'd been on the bloody plane and due to jump. Picking on her that way was just nasty.

Of course he hadn't panicked after Merlin had informed him about the chutes; he'd known that he'd have one just because he was Harry's. If he died then Harry might die too, or at the very least would either maim or never forgive Merlin if he lived, and there was far too high a chance for someone dying doing this without a working chute for Merlin to have picked him. So he hadn't been too worried about himself, but Roxy…hella yeah.

"If not for you I wouldn't have passed."

Finding the strength from somewhere to turn his head so that he could look in her direction, Eggsy managed a weak head shake. "Nah, you'd have done alright."

But Roxy's gaze remained steady and sure on him. "No. I couldn't have done what you did up there. It took everything just to trust you to be there if I needed you. I'm your biggest competition and you made sure I got through this."

An image of Amelia's soaking wet body slid into Eggsy's mind. No, even if she wasn't his best mate, leaving her or any of the others to die hadn't been an option.

Which was a mindset Roxy would lecture him about, Eggsy knew, so instead he shrugged it off. "You're right. What the fuck was I thinking? My bad." Forcing himself to grin and pretend he was A okay, Eggsy made himself sit up and somewhat shakily get to his feet, Roxy doing the same beside him.

"Thank you."

Looking at the hand she offered him, Eggsy shook it solemnly.

"It figures that I'd be the one without the chute." Roxy added bad temperedly, scowling as she reached behind her to pull on the offending cord to punctuate the statement.

Watching her fly backward and hit the ground again as her parachute exploded the way it was supposed to, both of them yelped a little in shock, Eggsy realizing right along with her that no, they'd been lied to. They'd all had working parachutes.

"I'm really starting to hate that man."

Laughing in response, Eggsy assured her that he was right there with her as he moved in to help her, especially since the others were nearly on the ground and he'd rather not risk them slamming him to the ground again. Once was enough, thank you very much.

Fast-forward a few minutes later, and they were all lined up around the Kingsman circle, deflated parachutes in hand, with Eggsy having the pleasure of hearing that the three stooges were all gone. Charlie was still around, which sucked, but at least they'd narrowed down the field significantly with this test. The sooner this competition was over the better, as far as Eggsy was concerned, particularly seeing as Merlin was getting more sadistic by the day.

Jolted out of his musing by Merlin's statement that they were dismissed and could head back inside, Eggsy dragged his feet a little so that he was the last to leave and therefore presented with the opportunity to walk back with his instructor.

"Lying about the chutes, huh? Nice."

The look Merlin gave him would probably have had the balls of most men withering into raisins in fear. A justifiable reaction in Eggsy's opinion, not that he would say so.

"Do you have any idea how close you came to splattering your brains on the lawn? Do you know what Harry would do to me if you died on my watch?"

"Ahhhh, I knew you cared, Bruv."

"You made me break one of my favorite mugs."

"I'll buy you another?" Oh yeah, he could have a lot of fun finding Merlin the perfect novelty mug.

"No."

"I think I really should, especially since ya did just say it was my fault ya smashed it in the first place."

"Move it, Unwin."

Deciding not to push his luck, especially since he still had one hell of an adrenaline rush to work off now, Eggsy saluted him and then took off running after the others, a smile on his face. Cause he was definitely getting the man that mug now. He'd ask Harry what to get him when his mate got back from the States.

And just like that Eggsy could feel the weight of his worry fall squarely on his shoulders once again.

What a fucking buzz kill.

)

Staring up at the ceiling, which he couldn't even really see because he was underground and therefore there were no windows around to let in any light, Eggsy contemplated turning on the bedside lamp and read for a bit. There was some studying he could do, or he could just read for fun since Harry had had given him digital copies of some of his mate's favorite books for him to check out.

Unfortunately Eggsy was pretty sure that wouldn't be a good idea since Merlin had insinuated that tomorrow, technically later today, would be even more interesting and challenging than the skydiving, which Eggsy was hoping was an exaggeration meant to pay him back for the mug. Though yeah…probably not. Which meant getting a good night's sleep would be a good idea.

And at least he was being allowed to sleep in the private room he and Harry had been given rather than bunking with the rest of his competition even though Harry wasn't around to join him. Because currently his damn mate was in America. Meeting the man who was possibly responsible for putting Harry in a coma and chopping some other poor bastard in half. And while Harry was doing that Eggsy was stuck here, by himself, worrying because Harry had gone and made him used to having him around even though they hadn't been a 'couple' that long, technically.

The idea that he'd fallen so far already that he couldn't sleep without Harry's arms round him scared the shit out of Eggsy, truth be told.

But what really ate at Eggsy though was that he wasn't allowed to contact Harry in any way since Valentine was all about electronics, and might intercept the call, text, or message somehow. And he hadn't been allowed to go with him, Eggsy mentally fumed over, though he'd asked Harry to talk Merlin into it repeatedly. Not even offering sexual favors had worked, with Harry pointing out that most of what he was offering was stuff Eggsy had already taunted him with while he was in a coma. Which Harry had already made clear he intended to collect on.

And how.

Squirming in remembrance, Harry had definitely been up to starting to work his way through Eggsy's promised favors over the last few days before he'd left, Eggsy had to admit that Harry had given one hell of a goodbye fucking before he'd left for the States. Even though he'd have much rather Harry had stayed behind or let him come with him.

Hence the fact that he was stuck here, unable to sleep, worrying about the man who…would he have spoken to Valentine yet? What was the time difference, anyway? Six hours or thereabouts, wasn't it? So Harry should have seen the bastard by now and be on his way home at this point. Unless something gone wrong.

And something must have gone wrong otherwise Harry would have contacted him by now to let him know that he was okay. Except that it was bloody late technically, and Harry wouldn't want to wake him up, especially knowing that Eggsy had one of Merlin's evil obstacle courses or challenges later.

Refusing to let himself start panicking over Harry's lack of message again, Eggsy determinedly thought about the fact that he was hoping that whatever horror Merlin intended to spring on them later would end in Charlie's departure now that the others idiots had all been eliminated. Charlie he wouldn't mind seeing leave in a body bag in all honesty, but the others, well he was glad they'd survived the drop even if ever since the big reveal about him being Harr's mate they'd irritated the fuck out of him with their flattery and kissing up. When they weren't forgetting themselves and reverted back to their honest elitist arseholeism of course.

But now it was down to the three of them, which Eggsy had always figured would be the case once he'd realized that he didn't have to worry about the instructors or trainers trying to get rid of him just cause he was a chav mutt Harry had saddled them with. A nice change of pace, that, not everyone around him wanting him ta fuck up and fail. And there were no words for how nice it felt not to be fucking up and failing. Making him proud of himself for a change.

Of course now the heat would really be up, and Eggsy didn't doubt that Roxy wanted this as much, or even more than he did. Half the time she seemed ta think that she had more to prove to everyone than he did.

Charlie…well Charlie stayed the hell away from him these days, and showed signs of having lost weight and sleepless nights, which weren't helping his scores and such none. And while Eggsy would have liked to believe it was fear of him and losing his other ear, he was realistic enough to know it was the thought of what Harry might do to him after this competition that was eating Charlie up inside. Not that he was remotely sympathetic. He'd take pleasure and reward Harry greatly for beating the shit out of the alpha's little bitch nominee if the opportunity presented itself later.

Provided the idiot came back in one piece instead of two like the other guy.

But no, he and Harry were proper mates now. Cause yeah there hadn't been a big ceremony or nothing, but they had the marks and Harry had sure as fuck claimed every inch of him, Eggsy reminded himself fiercely. So yeah, they were mates. And mates, they was linked in some weird fucking way, to the point where he'd know if Harry was dead. Hell, he'd had a bad feeling before, when the dumb arse had gotten himself blown up, so surely he'd know, in some part of himself, that something was wrong with his man right now.

Harry was fine, and if he wasn't…well God save him, because Eggsy would make him bloody sorry if he came back to him with so much as a scratch on im. Only he was allowed to leave marks on his mate's sexy body. Which he'd made damn clear to Harry before he'd left. Multiple times. And he'd left his own marks on the man's back and thighs to remind him, in case Harry forgot.

Why the fuck hadn't he messaged him yet?

And why the fuck had he promised not to message Harry no matter what until Harry messaged him first?

Sighing, Eggsy raised his right arm and slapped it over his eyes, wincing since that sorta hurt and hadn't been his best idea. But then he felt a warm little body brushing up against his side, and then moments later J.B. was licking and nuzzling at his chin, whining low in his throat in sympathy.

"Hey, Buddy." Rubbing his cheek against the pug's soft fur, Eggsy's couldn't help but smile a little. "It's alright, J.B. I'm just being a prat. Your other da will be back later today and sneak you treats, like always. Maybe we'll see him at lunch, hmm?"

Naturally the dog couldn't answer him, but J.B. stayed where he was, which was the main thing. The bed still felt too big and empty without Harry beside him, but he had his dog at least.

And Harry would be back before he knew it. If the man knew what was good for him.

)

'Eggsy, Everything went well with the meeting, and aside from being put off McDonalds for the foreseeable future I suffered none of the no doubt horrific injuries you've been imagining in your very creative brain. I am also convinced more than ever now that Valentine is connected to the deaths and disappearance I've been looking into, and will be in a meeting with Arthur as soon as I return. I'll find you as soon as possible, good luck with your training. Harry'

Reading the message for at least the twentieth time since he'd discovered it on his phone that morning, because yeah, he was just that pathetic where his mate was concerned, Eggsy mentally wondered what the fuck was taking Harry so long before shoving his phone back into his pocket, turning his attention back to the news they were watching while they waited for someone to come and tell them to go do something else. They were supposed to keep up to date on what was happening around the world after all, and it wasn't all boring thanks to all the kidnappings happening around the world recently. He'd even heard of at least half of them, including the latest to go missing.

Pity about Princess Tilde, he hoped the bird was okay. At least in the magazines and on the telly she'd always seemed pretty boss for a princess, and that aside she was one fine looking female as well. Hell, if even half the things they said about her sex life in the tabloids were true Eggsy would have jumped at the chance to get to know her before Harry. That arse she had on her…

But he was taken, and had the tat to prove it, so Eggsy pushed aside thoughts of her fuckability and instead sent up a quick hope to the man upstairs that someone other than Tilde's country's Prime Minister was looking into getting her found. The wanker didn't look like he could find his arse with both hands.

Opening his mouth to ask Roxy if the prick was any good at his job, he was thinking no, Eggsy shut it again as Merlin came striding into the room, all business as he handed out manila envelopes to each of them. And since Merlin hadn't told them not to Eggsy opened it up and pulled out the picture of another good looking bird who was, apparently, the target in their next assignment.

And then Merlin informed them that they were to get to know her in the biblical sense, Eggsy's jaw dropping a little in reaction as his whole being rebelled at the idea of shagging anyone but his mate. The smirk Merlin aimed in his direction did not help his building nausea one little bit neither. Especially since Harry had to know that this was one of the-

"As you're mated, Eggsy, you'll only be required to take her back to the hotel room she's staying at and drug her without her being aware of it. And before there are any complaints about that, any mission one goes on involves some luck and chance as well. In this case the deck is stacked in Eggsy's favor, but next time the fact that he can't seduce a target will handicap him. So I don't want to hear any complaining, understand?"

Breathing easy again, Eggsy tried to regain some of his cool by smirking and stating that this would be easy since posh girls loved a bit of rough.

"We'll just see about that." Was Charlie's predictable response, though Eggsy had to admit that he joined the wanker in being a bit shocked when it was revealed that Roxy was going to be going after the same target as them, rather than some bloke.

Not that he minded the idea of a little girl on girl.

Well, normally he wouldn't, but Rox was too much of a sister slash pal for that, so Eggsy shut those thoughts down fast, before they could solidify too much in his head.

"You all have the next two hours to study up on your target and plan your approach, then you'll be given funds and transported to London where you'll have some free time to get some supper and purchase clothing or anything else you wish to acquire for your mission. There's a card inside those envelopes that you'll need to get into the club our intel tells us she'll be at tonight. Don't lose them. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Nodding in approval Merlin reminded them of when they needed to report to the tube, and then marched out of the room, leaving them alone once more.

"You know, I've heard mated wolves get downright nauseated just being touched by someone not their mate. Better hope you don't vomit all over her, Eggy."

"Nah, Mate, though thanks for caring." Eggsy smile was sharp as he met Charlie gaze. "After all these weeks spent in your company, I'm use ta being nauseated half the time." He'd have said something about mastering his gag reflex, but that was a little too sexual in his brain, and the thought of sex and Charlie was almost as nauseating as the thought of having to cheat on Harry.

And speaking of Harry, who he'd been keeping up to date about where to find him…

Eggsy bounced to his feet. "And on that note I'm gonna head back ta my room less you wanna hang out a bit, Rox?"

He wasn't the least surprised when she shook her head, already absorbed in the information they'd been given.

"All right then, see you lot in two hours then. Ta."


	19. What Eggsy Needs

What Eggsy Needs

It was pretty safe to say that Eggsy was not pleased to find that Harry wasn't in their room when he arrived there. Nor did his mate show up during the first forty minutes of Eggsy's annoyed wait, which he spent reading the file since he had nothing better to do and maybe there would be some bit of important information buried among the regular info one expected a posh girl to have. The fact that she'd recently broken up with her boyfriend was good; she'd be looking for a rebound and hopefully not with a posh wanker like her ex. Briefly Eggsy considered trying to posh up a little for her, but in the end he wanted to show up Charlie and doing it while pretending to be just like the bastard didn't sit right with him.

After finishing his reading without Harry showing up or messaging him Eggsy bad temperedly threw the folder onto the bedside table and sprawled out on the bed, childishly annoyed that the housekeeping people were so efficient when he breathed in his pillow's scent. They'd changed the sheets and stuff yet again, so that his own scent wasn't even on the sheets, much less Harry's. He needed Harry's scent right now. Needed it to focus and soothe his stupid wolf who was agitated as hell over Harry's absence.

And where the hell was Harry, anyway? Why wasn't he here yet? Hadn't his mate missed him while he was gone? Didn't his wolf need to be around him as much as Eggsy's wolf needed him? Was he alone in feeling restless and empty without his mate nearby? Did…did Harry not care about him as much as he was coming to care about him? Was it just Harry's wolf that was tied to Eggsy, with the human half not caring nearly so much while both sides of Eggsy's were wishing Harry was with him? Was Harry's human side just fine with staying away from him, not missing him at all?

God, how fucking pathetic he was. How needy and childish and fucking disgraceful. This was what he was becoming, what being fucking mated had reduced him to, Eggsy realized as he fisted his fingers on the sheets in agitation.

No fucking wonder Harry was in no hurry to get back to him. Probably didn't miss him none unless it was the scorching sex they had that they was talking about. And hell, Harry hadn't even been out of his fucking coma that long for fucking sake. Why would he miss him? What the fuck was wrong with him that he did? That he cared? He never fucking cared. He never depended on any fucking one. He never…

Fuck.

Knowing on some level what he was doing to himself, and trying not to think about that since they did have classes on human psychology to learn how to best manipulate and understand the motivations and thought processes of others, Eggsy cursed himself out good and proper as he told himself to get his head in the fucking game and suck it up. He had things ta do and if Harry was too busy to come and see him now that he was back, well than fuck him. Eggsy had a night on the town to get ready for.

Bouncing to his feet Eggsy got off the bed and determinedly marched towards the adjoining bath, his face set in deceptively blank lines as he mentally planned his line of attack. Cause yeah, he might not be taking the posh blonde back to a hotel room ta fuck her, but he could look damn fine when he got back here and then refuse ta roll over for Harry after he saw how fine Eggsy's was looking.

Serve the prick right.

His angry, vindictive side in full control now that it had bitch slapped his vulnerable, wounded side into complete and total submission for the time being, Eggsy had switched to his estates tough mask and personna as he trimmed, washed, and shampooed, insuring that he was as clean as he was going to get for his 'date'. And to be bitchy he made sure that he smelled of Harry's toiletries, because of course he went there given how the man had acted the last time he'd done that.

Drying his hair once he had finished in the shower, Eggsy didn't bother to do anything with his hair since it would be hidden under a cap soon enough. Instead he concentrated on shaving away the hint of stubble on his cheeks so that his face was smooth as a baby's bum. Not that he didn't look hot with stubble…it just took an embarrassingly long time to cultivate that look. Stupid baby face.

That easily done and taken care of, Eggsy gave himself one more look over and then gathered up the towels he'd used and his clothes from earlier, not bothering to wrap another towel around his waist since he was alone and didn't have anything to be ashamed of regardless. So he walked out of the room bare arsed naked, heading straight for the laundry hamper just by the door automatically.

And of course he knew the instant he walked through the door that Harry was in the room with him. How could he not know? But fuck with looking in that direction first, Eggsy very pointedly keeping his back to the other man and showing off his arse too as he dumped his load into the hamper before causally turning around to find Harry looking as composed and perfect as usual. Just sittin there on the bed, like he hadn't a care in the bloody world, Eggsy thought bitterly, though on closer inspection Harry did look a little worn around in the edges. Not that he cared.

)

"So you're back then. Cheers. I suppose Merlin told ya I got a date ta night, so no waitin up for me cause who knows when I'll be back. Specially looking as aces as I am." Eggsy did a slow turn around so that Harry could appreciate all of him because yeah, he was a shit like that, as well as justifiably pissed off as well. "I figure it won't take long ta have the bird in me lap and promising me all sorts of things if I take er someplace private and fuck the posh out of her. Ya see it all the time in the estates, ya know, and not just the men lookin for some action on the side. Their wives and daughters come by too, looking for a real man who knows how ta get down and dirty ta show them a good, hard ride. Pantin and beggin for it, let me tell ya. The stories I could tell ya." Eggsy aimed a wink in Harry's direction before he turned his attention to the closet, essentially dismissing the man as he threw out one last comment.

"Care to wager how quick I can get the bird to beg me for it?"

Harry moved so fluidly from sitting to standing and striding towards him that Eggsy had only a moment to notice and wonder if he'd gone too far before he was being yanked into Harry's arms, the man holding onto him so tightly that Eggsy wondered that his ribs didn't just shatter from the fierceness of Harry's grip on him.

Feeling the shudder that ran through Harry's body, Eggsy froze for a moment as he felt Harry nuzzle his cheek against Eggsy's freshly washed hair, scenting him from the way Harry was drawing in such deep breaths.

Definitely not the reaction he'd been going for or expecting.

"Harry? You alright?"

A far from comfortable silence for several heartbeats, and then Harry's grip relaxed only enough that Eggsy could breathe easier, without fear for his skeletal structure.

"I'll address your desire to provoke me shortly. For the moment just shut the fuck up and let me hold you."

Jaw dropping Eggsy honestly didn't know what to say to that, and so he didn't say anything as he just let Harry hold him, his brain finally kicking in enough to say that maybe he should be trying to hold Harry back or something. That maybe something bad had happened on Harry's mission after all, and that that was why Harry had been so late getting back to him, and hadn't so much as messaged him. Maybe someone else had died, even?

With his arms pinned to his sides there was no way for him to hug Harry back, Eggsy realized, but with some wiggling and maneuvering Eggsy managed to increase his height by standing on his tip toes, allowing him to nuzzle Harry back at least, offering his mate that little bit of comfort since he'd been told not to talk. Not that he would have known what to say anyway.

How long the stood there like that Eggsy couldn't have said, he just knew that slowly, over time, they both started to relax into the hold, so that by the time Harry finally unwrapped his arms from around Eggsy's waist the man's hold had become an embrace rather than a hold. And when Harry's hands came up to frame Eggsy's face, allowing Eggsy to see Harry's face in turn, Eggsy found himself being looked at so tenderly that it threatened to make him melt at Harry's feet in a pile of Eggsy goo.

His touch so very gentle, Harry's thumbs brushed across his smooth cheeks. "Congratulations on your and Miss. Morton's new record. It'll be hard to beat."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Harry repeated, the expression he wore a mixture of remembered fear, exasperation, and that loving tenderness that had butterflies break dancing in Eggsy's stomach.

"You saw…that's why…" Feeling like a right heel, especially given the way he'd acted before Harry had grabbed him, Eggsy didn't know what to do but hug Harry this time, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly as he mumbled out a sorry that he knew had to be completely inadequate.

"In our line of work risking one's life is fairly standard, unfortunately. But both Merlin and I could have done without the near heart attacks you gave us both today. When he told me the record you'd both set I very foolishly asked to see the footage, unable to imagine how the two of you pulled it off. Not one of my brighter decisions, as it turned out."

"I'm going to buy Merlin a novelty mug to make up for the one I made him break." Lame, but a bit of humor was obviously needed.

"I look forward to seeing it. And I was very proud of you, the way you handled yourself up there. You were a true leader, and the others owe you for finishing as well as they did. As it is I doubt Miss. Morton would be competing with you shortly, if you hadn't encouraged and taken over."

"Ya gonna tell me that was stupid of me? How that's gonna come back and bite me in the arse."

"No." The thumb Harry stroked down one of Eggsy's cheeks made him shudder and lean into the touch. "It would be a waste of breath on my part, and that aside I'm the only one allowed to bite your ass or any part of your body."

Laughing in spite of himself, Eggsy didn't bother to pretend it was otherwise.

"But I would like to know why you were angry with me earlier. Did something happen while I was away?"

Feeling stupid and childish as hell, Eggsy flushed and shook his head. "I wasn't…I was just in a bad mood is all. Forget about it."

Unfortunately the fact that both Harry's hands were on his face made it real easy for Harry to tip his face up so that their eyes were meeting, the look in Harry's making Eggsy's stomach clench even before he spoke. "Eggsy, I realize we've only known each other for a short time, but I am very good at knowing when I'm being lied to. And I know when someone is angry with me, which you most certainly were earlier, when you were very deliberately trying to pick a fight with me. If you need time before explaining then say so, but don't lie to me."

Not knowing what to say to that, he wasn't used to people giving a shit about his feelings or motives, Eggsy had to settle for stubbornly holding Harry's gaze as he said nothing at all.

The huff of breath he got in response made Eggsy feel like a kid who'd pushed his parent's patience to its limit.

"You do realize that I can't make an effort not to do whatever it is that upset you if I don't know what that something is, don't you? We're mated, Eggsy, which is, in my culture, essentially married. We'll make each other quite miserable if we can't talk things out when necessary."

Well fuck. That was hitting way below the blood fucking belt. Especially since it was true. He'd never been a real relationship before, and even Eggsy knew that much. And if he'd had pockets this would have been where he would have shoved his hands into them, Eggsy mumbling that he didn't like talking about his shit. Fuck, why had he come out naked?

"Your feelings are not shit, Eggsy."

"It's stupid. I was just being stupid. And I gotta get ready and shit."

)

Eggsy would have moved away, put some physical and emotional distance between them for the sake of his mental wellbeing, only one of Harry's arms had dropped down in anticipation to hold him firmly in place, while the other hand kept his face tilted so that Eggsy had no choice but to meet Harry's gaze. "You still have plenty of time. But I'll let it go for the time being if you can tell me, in all honesty, that we're all right and you're no longer angry."

Self-aware enough to realize how he was acting, which was to say letting Harry see far more than he was comfortable with, Eggsy reminded himself that being seen that way was way worse than actually spilling his guts. Especially when logically he could just give a half arsed answer which would hopefully satisfy Harry for the time being.

"I ain't mad at you. And it ain't nothin you did, really. Just…me trying to blame you for my own stupid thoughts. You didn't do nothin wrong, I promise. And we're good."

"We'll leave it at that then. For now."

Lowering his head Harry brushed his lips over Eggsy, once, than twice, Eggsy angling his head to meet Harry's firmly on the second pass for a real kiss. A sweet and easy kiss that went a long way towards settling Eggsy's churning stomach, the acid burning there dissipating.

And when it ended and Harry lifted his head Eggsy's smile was real as he opened his eyes again to look into Harry's again, feeling a lot better now and not just because Harry had dropped the subject and let him off the hook. He really was just stupidly happy to have Harry back with him.

"Welcome home, by the way." Eggsy threw out with a flirtatious wink, belatedly recalling that that was the sort of thing a husband was supposed to say when their spouse came back after being away. And acting like his normal, cocksure self was definite the way to go.

"It's good to be home. I missed you."

"Yeah?" Eggsy didn't quite rein in his surprised pleasure.

"Of course." Harry's eyes showed both surprise and tenderness. "Didn't you miss me?"

"I…I…yyye." The words wanted to come, they did, but somehow the flippant yes he'd have given got caught in his throat, choking him a little as Eggsy's face scrunched up in panicky fear. Cause there were other words that wanted to spill out in response to that look Harry had given him and…

"Eggsy." One of Harry's hands came up to clasp the back of his neck, Eggsy recognizing it as both a claiming gesture, and an alpha's way of asserting dominance and control over another. "Eggsy, what's wrong? Breathe."

"I don't need nobody!" The words spewing out of him like an exploding volcano, impossible to stop or hold back. "I don't, I ain't never…I know, FUCK! I know better than to give a fuck about people and them sticking around or not. I trained myself, didn't I, that side for things like air and shit I don't need…I don't NEED fucking anything. People need me. I don't need them. I don't need my mates ta stay in the car and face the coppers with me, or Mum ta mean it this time when she says she's goin clean this time. I don't need a boyfriend or a mate or-or I…I…Fuck! I missed you and that scares the fuck outta me!"

Chest heaving, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with color he could feel, Eggsy was so fucking grateful that there were no words when Harry pulled him back into another tight embrace, allowing Eggsy to bury his face against Harry's neck and just breath in his mate's scent while burrowing into him as his mind just blanked, having no precedent for this. He didn't do this.

And if he had, there sure as hell wouldn't have been someone to hold him and stroke his hair the way Harry was doing.

Minutes ticked by, Eggsy assuming that Harry was just as lost about what to do as he was. Which actually made him feel a little better about the whole thing, relaxing more as he started to mentally plan how to apologize or just give some excuse about getting ready for the next assignment, which technically he should be doing right now given the time that had passed. Kingsman had to come first, right? And he actually did feel better now that he'd gotten everything off his chest, so what was there to talk about anyway? Better to just-

"In a very short space of time your world has been turned on its axis. Even more than my own, really, and I've felt like I've been off balance since the moment Merlin told me you were mine. With everything going on, and the stress you've been put under…you've held up admirably, Eggsy. I should have realized how you were feeling earlier."

"I almost cried all over ya like a little girl, A'rry. Nothin admirable bout that." Only a lifetime of conditioning had prevented the tears from falling. And he couldn't believe he'd just admitted that outloud. Bloody hell.

It was that thought that had Eggsy informing Harry that he'd been fucking fine until an hour ago.

"Which I translate to mean it was all building up in the back of your mind since the day we met or even longer. You just ignored the problems and feelings, or dismissed them as unimportant, until my lateness in getting back to you became the match that lit the pile of explosives you've been storing up inside you."

Okay, that was maybe true. Sorta. One hell of a visual, anyway.

"Don't suppose we could forget this happened?"

A thoughtful, contemplative silence.

"I think we can turn our attention to minimizing the damage in the future. If that suits you."

"I like explosions as much as the next bloke normally, but yeah, that sounds good ta me too."

)

Next chapter is Harry's POV and post reaction to this.


	20. Train of Thought

Train of Thought

Harry had every confidence in his ability to deactivate a bomb no matter how complex or deceiving the design. Need a dictator or drug lord and his men very dead? He was your man. Drop him into any country or society in the world and Harry had every confidence that he could navigate the languages, customs, and complete his assigned mission without fail or undo notice. Hell, ask him to babysit a group of children for a day and he could probably muddle through the experience without too much structural damage done to his home or the children in question even if they'd all likely be on sugar highs thanks to the bribes he'd have used liberally to keep them in line. Ergo, there were very few things in this world Harry was sure could not do if he set his mind to it, and yet he had very little idea what to do about Eggsy.

Currently he was assuming that he had time to figure things out there, but what if he didn't? Yes Eggsy had gotten his immediate fears and frustrations off his chest earlier, but it had also been made quite clear to Harry that it wasn't in the boy's nature to reveal his feelings unless forced to do so. In this case the amount of mental and emotional strain Eggsy was under, and Harry decision to somewhat abused Eggsy's instinctual need to submit and obey a more alpha wolf had made Eggsy spill his guts earlier, but hopefully their lives wouldn't always be this stressful and then what?

Looking at it logically, Harry could understand some of how Eggsy was feeling even if he couldn't relate to it from personal experience. He'd always had family. Always had pack. Always been provided for. But he could understand why Eggsy would fear needing people or even material things. His boy had lost his father and his mother in a lot of ways at a very young age, and had always been surrounded by people also struggling to survive and who would look after their own interests first no matter how fond they might be of Eggsy. And to make matters worse living in the estates with very little income, even before one factored in the fact that his 'mother in law' tended to smoke, drink, and self-medicate herself regularly, well Harry would imagine that his boy had had to train himself very early in life to live without proper rest, food, or simple peace of mind.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Harry silently fumed, there was also the undeniable fact that men from the estates, or really anywhere in this bloody country for that matter, were not encouraged to express their emotions and admit to their weaknesses.

Truth be told, Harry wasn't a fan of spilling his guts either.

How was he to make Eggsy feel more comfortable with him though? More willing to trust him with the parts of himself Eggsy obviously didn't like about himself. How was he to get the boy to become more…willing to tell him when things were eating him?

Was Eggsy usually more emotionally contained and centered, Harry wondered, the stress of having his whole world changed in a matter of months responsible for his earlier behavior to the point where in the future he wouldn't know that Eggsy was hurting? Would his mate be suffering in silence for days, even weeks, only to blow up occasionally or attack him in some fashion to hide his pain and emotional turmoil? They were bonded for life, and Eggsy would have him at his side for as long as he lived. Would that knowledge seep in and help with the old wounds his mate hid behind Eggsy's chav persona and cocky attitude, or was their bond a curse instead of a gift to his boy because Eggsy had no concept of what it meant? Did Eggsy not understand just how tightly they were already bound to each other? How much tighter it would become with every hour they spent together? How much Harry cared about him and wanted to provide Eggsy with all the love and support his mate needed? That it would kill him to know Eggsy was suffering and not being allowed to help him.

And really, could he expect otherwise, Eggsy being so new to everything about their kind. Eggsy had every reason to see the bond as something thrust upon them, rather than a gift and comfort.

Telling Eggsy that he wouldn't abandon, stray, or do anything to betray the younger man would mean little to his boy at this point. He'd probably heard it all before. Spoiling the boy would only help so much, especially since Eggsy was probably used to things being good in the short term occasionally, before things went badly. Again. And bribing someone into staying with you was not the way to build a positive relationship in the long term either. Even he knew that.

"That worried about your mate's chances of success, Galahad?"

Having remained aware of his alpha even while lost in thought, it didn't pay to ignore predators that would like to rip out your throat, Harry didn't jolt over suddenly being addressed by his alpha. Nor did he have to think hard about his reply.

"I have every confidence Eggsy will be successful at this task, actually. As he's been with every other task given him. I'm sure you're aware of the new record he and Percival's daughter set yesterday."

"It was impressive, yes."

Harry thought but didn't say that he was pretty sure that the other werewolf would rather bite his tongue off than say that about either candidate sincerely. King had only slightly more respect for women than he did for the lower classes.

"Just not looking forward to him trying to seduce the agent, then?"

In truth the thought of that, much less watching it on the screen, would have probably driven Harry up the wall if he hadn't been more focused on improving his relationship with his mate. And yes, now that he was thinking about it Harry was willing to silently admit to himself that if he didn't know the setup of this test he'd be very much tempted to break the screen and then scare the shit out of the poor girl assigned to play the mark.

As it was Harry's mind was now flooding with mental images Eggsy had put there earlier when he'd been attempting to make him angry and jealous, and that made it very hard for him not to snarl as he very carefully informed his alpha that he was fine. It took serious effort though to thank him for the concern.

"No thanks necessary. And I expect your mate will be quite successful in the first half, as I'm sure he's more experienced than the other two when it comes to the club scene and charming the ladies into sneaking off into dark corners."

Not being a complete idiot, Harry was very much aware that King meant to imply that Eggsy's background made him a moral less slut who probably frequently engaged strangers for quick sex at clubs and dives. It was also well within the realm of possibility that King meant to suggest that Eggsy was a rent boy the way his mate's stepfather's goons had implied before, an insult Harry wasn't about to take sitting down any more than he had before, alpha be damned.

So there was no hesitation as Harry got out of his seat and moved in so that their difference in height was made blatantly obvious, allowing him to look down at the shorter man as he deliberately smiled at the alpha in as feral a manner as he dared. "Care to place a wager about the second half of the test? Because I'm willing to bet you fifty thousand pounds that Eggsy beats your candidate as easily as his father beat your last one, and that your boy ends up a sniveling mess on the tracks."

With Merlin and Percival in the room, hearing ever word, King had no choice but to take the bet even though they both knew that Hesketh wasn't Kingsman material and never would be. The gobshite's behavior and actions since entering the competition had made that clear enough to everyone.

Nor did any of them men in the room miss the fact that King wasn't able to hold Harry's gaze without blinking, the old man pretending to steal a look in the screen when really, even with the alpha title, Harry was more dominant and the old man couldn't hold his wolf's stare without instinctually needing to look away.

"It's a deal." Taking the hand Harry had held out towards him King shook it briskly, ending it quickly of course, since they both knew what would happen if he attempted a pissing contest by squeezing down on Harry's hand in a show of strength. Harry was stronger, and they both knew it.

"It's starting, gentlemen."

All heads turning in the direction of the screen in response to Merlin's words, Harry saw that the first move was indeed being made on the 'mark', Hesketh making the first move though Percival's girl wasn't far behind to shoot Charlie down and try and establish a bond based on the stupidity men often showed while hitting on women.

And then Eggsy came into view, Harry actually visibly wincing at the sight of the jacket Eggsy had apparently bought with the money he'd been given earlier. It was horrendous.

It was so bad it took Harry a moment to realize that his mate was asking the others about the rank taste of the champagne, indicating that he might actually have a sense of taste acute enough to pick up on the fact that the beverage had been laced with the drug that would knock them out momentarily.

"Impressive." Merlin commented, sharing a look with Harry before they all turned their attention back to watch as the candidates were faced with the 'bad guy' as the drug kicked in, all three of them dead to the world a heartbeat later.

Now the real test began.

)

Harry wasn't surprised when Roxanne passed with flying colors, the girl a serious competitor and soon to be Eggsy's only competition if things went the way they all knew it would. So he meant it when he congratulated her for passing the latest test even as he wished that she'd failed since the next test…well if her fear of heights was her Achilles heel, Eggsy's big heart, especially when it came to those smaller and weaker than him, was Eggsy's. And the boy loved that damn pug of his with all the devotion of a first time dog owner.

But there was no point in dwelling on that, so Harry bid the two adieu for the moment and headed down the flight of steps to take his position by the door that would lead out onto the platform. Using his glasses he'd be able to watch his mate's performance, as well as know when to step out to free Eggsy's from his bounds and congratulate him on a job well done.

His mate's use of profanity when faced with the 'bad guy' didn't surprise Harry in the least minutes later. Nor did his man's success.

Stepping out as the train roared past him, Harry nodded at the agent in charge of this particular exercise and then waited patiently for the train to finish so that the mechanism could bring the modified part of the rails up again, and Eggsy with them.

"Wot? Harry? Oh ya got ta be fuckin kiddin me. That was the test?"

"Which you passed with flying colors. I never had a doubt."

The look his mate aimed in his direction made it clear Eggsy was giving some serious thought to bunking down in the trainee quarters rather than with him.

"Keep looking at me like that, Eggsy, and I won't be cutting you loose so that we can go up and watch Hesketh's test."

"Oh fuck yeah."

Enjoying Eggsy's delighted grin, he really could look adorably cute sometimes, Harry hopped down while pulling a blade from his pocket to do away with the ropes currently keeping his mate in place. Though he was human enough to take a moment to thoroughly look over the picture Eggsy made tied up and at his mercy.

And judging from the hot look he got in return, as well as the scents of arousal they were both giving off, the idea would be worth returning to at another date.

Once he'd freed Eggsy from his bounds and helped him to his feet, Harry took the boy's hand in his, watchers be damn, and led him up to the platform while informing his mate that Roxanne had passed her test just as well as Eggsy, though without all the profanity.

"Well I ain't no lady, now am I?"

"True enough."

Stevens was waiting for them at the door, opening and holding it for them politely as he waited for the next phase to begin. Giving him a nod of thanks Harry was amused when Eggsy gave him a suspicious look before giving the man a friendly punch in the arm.

"You're fucking good at playin the villain, Bruv."

"Thank you, Sir."

The stunned look on Eggsy's face at being called 'Sir' so respectfully amused Harry right up until the two of them encountered King in the stairwell, the testosterone in the small, cramped space putting all three of them on edge as Harry instinctually shifted so that he was partially in front of his mate, acting as a shield despite the angry hiss that elicited from Eggsy.

"Well done, Mr. Unwin. Galahad was right to have absolute faith in your abilities this round, it seems. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Alpha."

Echoing the thanks, Harry was sure to show plenty of teeth when he smiled before stating that they'd get out of King's way. They didn't want to miss Hesketh's performance after all.

The tightlipped look King aimed in their direction was the man's patent grimace/smile, though when he spoke it was with his habitual politeness laced with a superiority complex. "If you'll excuse me then."

Shifting to the side, and using his hand to make Eggsy do the same, the two of them watched King walk past them and then Harry signaled for Eggsy's to walk ahead of him so that Harry would have the boy's back as they walked up the stairs towards the command center where the others waited.

"I don't need ya ta protect me from im." Eggsy muttered, Harry appreciating the fact that regardless of the sentiment Eggsy was moving up the stairs ahead of him. Though that was probably just a reflection of his mate's eagerness to see Hesketh fail.

"Humor me."

Eggsy's snorted in annoyance. "I swear, every time I speak ta im I wanna pop out a couple sprogs just to fuckin spite im."

Stumbling on his next step, only excellent reflexes keeping him from tumbling down the narrow flight of stairs, Harry grabbed the railing for support even as Eggsy's fingers wrapped around his wrist as the boy had whirled around to grab him with one hand, his other on the railing as well.

"All right there, Bruv?"

Recovering some of his composure, Harry sternly reminded Eggsy that he'd made his feelings about being called 'bruv' quite clear at this point.

"My bad, Luv." A wink and then Eggsy let go of his wrist. "Well come on then, less ya need my help getting up the stairs?"

"Move your ass, Mate." He would have given it a swat if it had been within reach.

Grinning, Eggsy smiled at him and then started back up the stairs with increased speed, Harry following close behind even as his mind remained focused on the reason for his near spill. Mainly, the idea of having children with Eggsy.

Eggsy had been pretty disturbed at the idea of being pregnant before, and what he'd just said had probably had more to do with hating King than anything else, but still…children.

His and Eggsy's.

Just imagine.

)

"That was…bloody fucking brilliant! Do ya suppose that if I bribed him or somethin Merlin would give me and Roxy a copy of that?" Eggsy all but vibrated with glee now that they were on their way to the car that would take them to Harry's London residence, an inherited piece of property he stayed in whenever he wished to remain in the city or needed to for work. "I mean seriously, and King just fuckin left him there for Merlin ta go and rescue. How fuckin cold was that? I actually feel a little sorry for the twat."

"I would imagine I can get my hands on a copy for you."

"Cheers."

Beaming with happiness, Eggsy actually bounced a little before turning to face Harry, walking backwards as he asked what it was that King had passed him just before they'd left. The old bastard's face had been brilliant.

Rather than answer, Harry reached into his jacket pocket and retrieving the piece of paper in question held it out to Eggsy, who took it with obvious enthusiasm.

Though the boy's face quickly became slack with shock as he stared at the check he was holding.

"Fif-fifty thousand fucking pounds?"

"I knew you'd beat Hesketh."

"You bet fifty fucking thousand pounds on me! Are you mad?!"

Amused, Harry smirked at him. "Well, you were quite vocal about the fact that you've never grassed on anyone in your life, as you'll recall."

"And there's a first time for every fucking thing. Ya heard that one before?"

"Indeed. But as it happens the only way you failed tonight was with that awful jacket."

"OI! Do ya have any bloody idea how much these jackets retail for?"

"Even free would be too much."

The tongue Eggsy stuck out in his direction made Harry laugh.

"Arse."

"I do have a rather fine one, yes."

A muffled chuckle, and then Eggsy was grinning too as he moved in close to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, his head tipped back to meet his gaze. "Can't argue with that. Lookin forward to gettin my hands on it, truth be told, once we get to this new home of yours."

"Of ours." Harry corrected, the flash of pleasure in Eggsy's eyes at the idea making him smile that much more as he stole a quick kiss.

Or two.


	21. Scenting Trouble

Scenting Trouble

The break from training after the whole train thing was appreciated, especially since the pressure was definitely on now that it was down to him and Roxy. Not that Harry was giving him any hints as to what was to come either, no surprise, but at this point Eggsy figured that he'd be better off just enjoying Harry's company and the fact that the man was most definitely recovered now from his injuries, anyway. The sex last night had sure as fuck made it clear that Harry had recovered, the twinges Eggsy's bottom was feeling now a constant reminder if he happened to forget for more than a few minutes.

Not that he was complaining in the slightest.

Hell, Harry had all but had to drag him out of bed an hour ago, which was saying something since Harry was most definitely not a morning person to begin with, and always slept in whenever possible. But in this case Eggsy had been the last to leave their bed and while he'd dragged his feet a little, Eggsy had to admit that he was glad to be out and about with Harry now, the weather perfect as they headed on foot to Kingsman's tailor shop. Apparently, or at least according to Harry, every gentleman had to have a few bespoke suits in his closest, which was why Eggsy was on his way to being measured for his first. A bulletproof one to boot. And how fucking sick was that! Not as sick as the jacket he'd bought the night before, obviously, but with that in mind he was going to see if he couldn't convince Harry to talk to whatever tailors were in charge of the bulletproof materials, and see if they couldn't make him a sick jacket out of the stuff for his birthday or something.

Food for thought later, really, as this current trip to Kingsman was a big deal in Harry's eyes, which was why Eggsy was doing his best to appear excited even though the idea of playing posh dress up didn't thrill him in the least. Unless of course he looked as good in it as Harry did in the suits his mate seemed to collect and wear constantly, Eggsy silently amended in his mind. He wouldn't mind looking that sharp once in a while. Especially if Harry was into getting it off of him later.

Because forget wolf, he was acting and thinking more like a rabbit at present, Eggsy acknowledged ruefully, shaking his head a little at himself and where his thoughts were now headed. Of course that ride home from the train test had set that tone for their little twenty four hour break and then some.

He'd only meant to tease Harry a little, whispering his plans for the evening into his mate's ear as Harry had driven them home. He hadn't expected Harry to threaten him with a spanking if he didn't stop, and okay, his response of putting a hand on Harry's thigh and running his fingers along the trousers' seam might have been pushing things, especially since Harry wasn't the type for idle threats. Though Harry hadn't spanked him for it. No, his mate had opted to go another route.

At the time he hadn't known quite what to make of Harry setting the car on to autopilot, or him unbuckling his seatbelt when the man was usually so anal about vehicle safety. But it was when Harry had used a lever to make his seat move backward and ordered Eggsy to climb over and into his lap that had pretty much rendered him stunned speechless. Though of course he'd done it. Who wouldn't?

Not his first time getting it on in a car of course, but fucking hell, steaming up the car windows had never been like that before. Specially since he'd ended up naked from the waist down after they'd made out like a couple of teenagers, his back pressed against Harry's clothed chest and held there, his arse impaled on his mate's cock and not able ta do a damn thing about it. There'd been nothing for him ta properly grip or brace against for long, and what little there'd been for him to use, well Harry's grip on his hips had been a great deal stronger, keeping him right where Harry wanted him. And his mate had been quite intent on making sure that all he could do was squirm while Harry did some whispering of his own in his ear. Fuck, the things Harry had promised ta do to him while he'd pulsed inside him, filling him up ta the breaking without any hope of relief less Harry gave it to him.

"Eggsy."

It took a moment for Eggsy to realize that Harry was actually speaking to him, and that he wasn't just remembering the way his mate had said his name in the car.

Looking over at his mate questioningly, Eggsy's eyebrows rose at the expression the other man was wearing, not really sure how to interpret it. "What?"

"We're about to go to a tailor shop run by werewolves. I'd prefer you didn't smell of sexual arousal when we entered."

Understanding, especially since he was half hard now that he was paying attention to that sort of thing, Eggsy smirked unrepentantly. "Not my fault ya get me going. You're too sexy for your own good."

"Blame it on me, of course."

"Well you was the one who provided me with prime wanking fodder with that car stunt of yours."

Saying Eggsy's name, it was obvious Harry could have done without the reminder.

Closing the small space between them, Eggsy hooked his arm through Harry's, not caring a wit for the looks they were probably getting from the people out and about and driving by. Though he wouldn't mind a picture for himself actually, since now that he thought about it, they didn't have any pictures of them together yet. He could just imagine what his mates would have ta say if he posted a picture of him in his chav gear with Harry beside him, looking like he was ready ta visit the Queen.

And speaking of Harry, his mate was smelling particular good at the moment. Thinking about it now too, aren't ya, Eggsy thought as his grin immediately curved into a more rakish version of his former smile.

"How long do ya suppose your cock was buried inside me before ya let me get off, you reckon? Cause it seemed ta go on and on, even longer than the coming. And fuck but that's saying something, innit?"

"Eggsy."

"Ya know, after the whole car thing, hearing ya say my name that way is sorta a turn on."

A now very familiar sound of frustration slipped past Harry's lips, the older man giving him a look that ordered him to behave. "I mean it, Eggsy. Behave, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Since he most certainly did not want to sleep on the couch, especially since it would put him in a bad mood for his next test, Eggsy nodded and turned his mind to thinking about the most unsexy things he could think of. Like Dean naked for one. That had always been a pretty nauseating sight.

Yup. Did it every time. No erection ta speak of now.

Grimacing a little, though Eggsy did his best to school his features as they stepped into the shop, a scent in the air ruined his effort to appear unaffected completely.

"Fuck, what is that?"

"What? I don't…" The way Harry's eyes narrowed, Eggsy had a feeling Harry knew exactly who or what he was smelling. Though there were two scents that were bugging him, Eggsy realized pretty quickly as they both moved closer to the source of his wolf's irritation, the scents coming from the first fitting room.

"I'm so sorry, Sir, but a gentleman is completing his fitting. Fitting Room Two is available."

His face giving nothing away, Harry shook his head at the tailor working behind the desk. "One does not use Fitting Room Two when one is popping one's cherry. Perhaps I'll show you Fitting Room Three while we wait."

Amused by Harry's terminology, especially since the other man in the room was giving him a rather knowing look, Eggsy inclined his head in the tailor's direction and then followed Harry across the room to the door in question, waiting until they were both inside the fitting room before posing the obvious question.

"Exactly which of my cherries are ya thinkin ta pop for me? Cause I ain't got many of those left less you're talkin bout makin it in a fitting room. I ain't done that yet."

"I meant your first bespoke suit."

"Ah. Not nearly as fun, then. And who's in Fitting Room One, then? You know."

"Valentine and his assistant. So when we leave this room, I'm Mr. Deville."

"Got it. Though him showing up here…suspicious, ain't it?"

"Quite, unfortunately." A pensive, uneasy look coming over his face, Harry stared at the door for a moment before turning his attention back to Eggsy. "Thomas will alert me when Valentine is done, till then I do have something to show you."

Recalling his last visit, Eggsy walked over to the mirror and asked if they were going up or down.

"Neither."

)

Fitting Room Three was a spy's wet dream, Eggsy decided at first glance, his fingers literally itching to play with everything in his vicinity. Even knowing that at least half the things in the room could kill him one way or another wasn't enough to dim his glee as Harry introduced him to his new shoes, the explanation about why 'Oxfords, not Brogues' had been the medal's code word finally revealed at long last.

Aka, Harry really had a hard on for Brogues, and not in a good way. Duly noted for future Christmas and birthday presents.

But yeah, the blade concealed in his new oxfords was seriously sick, and the poisonous pen Harry was so fond of sounded pretty handy, though not nearly as brilliant as the lighter that was actually a bloody hand grenade in freaking disguise. He had so not seen that coming.

Not so sick was Harry somehow catching on to the fact that he'd nicked one of them to try out for himself, but at least his mate didn't bring it up again after Eggsy put the damn thing back. An act that pained him, truly, though Eggsy could at least comfort himself with the reminder that he'd have access to his own soon enough. Even if Roxy beat him, surely Harry had a couple of those lighters lying around the house somewhere.

And he would find them. Oh yes, he would.

Meeting one of the wealthiest men in the world killed Eggsy's good mood quickly, though the picture he snuck on his phone would definitely earn him some serious kudos from his mates when he showed it to them.

But yeah, it was the scents of the man and his exotic assistant that set him off all over again, both of their stenches bugging the shit out of Eggsy's wolf on a number of levels. Scents he memorized and catalogued in his head, as Eggsy was sure in his gut that this wasn't going to be the last time these people were a threat to his mate.

As it was Eggsy hardly paid proper attention to what was being said as Valentine and Harry faced off. He was too busy keeping his wolf under wraps, the urge to kill the American and his assistant stronger than even than his bloodlust where Charlie was concerned. Which was saying something, obviously. Thank Christ for Harry being beside him, calming his wolf at least a little with his presence.

And thank the powers that be that Valentine wasn't in the mood to stick around and lisp at them for long, the man's assistant giving him a look that had Eggsy challenging her right back with his eyes, which seemed to amuse instead of worry her.

The fact that she all but skipped away from them on those wicked prosthetics she was sporting did nothing to help his blood pressure.

Blood pressure which all but skyrocketed when Harry told him to go off with the tailor who'd been working on Valentine before, expecting him to just get himself fitted for a suit while his just healed mate went off and did who knows what without him. What the fuck?

But Harry gave him the look that basically said that Eggsy wasn't an adult if he argued or refused to obey, which meant he had no choice but to give Harry a look that promised extreme payback in the future if he didn't stay safe and hurry back to him. A look that Harry apparently understood, the soft smile and nod of agreement Harry gave him forcing Eggsy to work up a cheap imitation of a smile, keeping it on his face as he followed the tailor, whose name was David, into the first fitting room.

The novelty of being fitted for a suit was not enough to distract him from worrying, Eggs pretty much moving on autopilot as he alternated between plotting what he'd do to his mate if the idiot got himself hurt again, and what he'd do to the people fucking stupid enough to hurt Eggsy's man.

"You shouldn't worry so, Sir. He's the best fighter we have. He knows what he's doing."

The words that had nothing to do with him lifting his arms or turning his body jarred Eggsy for a moment, making him blink at the other werewolf in startled confusion. Understanding dawned though, when the man repeated what he'd said.

"I know that in theory, but the man has spent most of our time together in a coma, Bruv. So far I've yet ta be impressed."

"Ah. I can see how that would have you worried."

"Exactly."

"Well…admittedly Mr. Hart has been…reckless at times, in the past. But now that he has you, a mate, I'm sure he'll rein in his more extreme habits, Mr. Unwin. What he does impacts you as well now, after all, and no wolf intentionally harms his mate. Congratulations, by the way, on your mating. I should have said so earlier. We're all very happy for him, and you of course."

"Thanks." Lips twitching at being called Mr. Unwin, something he was most definitely not used to, Eggsy figured that he might as well learn more about the idiot he was stuck with for the rest of his life while he was stuck in the fitting room. "So just what's he all done before I knew him?"

David's expression went from surprise to trepidation, the tailor obviously trying to figure out what he could and couldn't tell Eggsy. And probably what he could say that wouldn't worry him that much more, Eggsy figured, torn between wanting to know and feeling like he should take pity on the bloke and let him off the hook. Wasn't his fault Eggsy was mated to an explosion waiting to happen after all.

A polite knock on the door, as well as a scent that Eggsy would know anywhere.

"Looks like you're saved by a knock." Eggsy quipped, David giving him a small nod of agreement before going to the door to let Harry in.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Eggsy." A smile in his direction, and then Harry asked David if Eggsy had been behaving for him, as his mate tended to squirm like a cranky toddler when it came to being dressed properly.

"Oi!"

"He's been very cooperative, Sir."

"Just me then. Figures." Sending Eggsy a knowing look Harry walked over to stand off to the side, Eggsy's eyes sweeping over his man to make sure there wasn't a mark on him.

Since there wasn't Eggsy was willing to let his mate remain that way for the time being, though he was still pissed that he'd been dismissed and sent off ta be fitted for a bloody suit when what he should have been doing was sticking with his mate and helping him with whatever spy stuff he'd been doing. He'd gotten this far in Kingsman, after all. It wasn't like he'd have held Harry back or nothin. Hell, just thinking about it had Eggsy thinking that maybe he should be the one making Harry sleep on the couch tonight.

Only that couldn't be good for the man's back, specially since he was so fucking tall ta begin with. Crap.

Feeling Harry's eyes on him, Eggsy met his mate's gaze challengingly, the fond, sweet expression the sly bastard was aiming in his direction messing with his insides and making him feel all mushy and shit.

Damn.

)

"You need ta stay the fuck away from those two." Eggsy poked his finger into Harry's chest, wanting to make himself absolutely clear now that they were out of the tailor shop and on the street again with no one around to eavesdrop or take Harry's side. "I don't know what the fuck's up with im, Valentine, but his scent…it's not right. Hers at least made sense, but his…there's something very wrong with im, Harry."

Harry cocked his head ever so slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well he smelled like…my wolf, he wanted to kill im, thinks he's dangerous, but that instinct was warring with…pity. A feeling like he wasn't all right, broken somehow. Like he needs ta be taken care of. Don't know how ta describe it, but there's something wrong with im mind or body wise. Corrupting his scent. Her, well her scent and the way she looked at me reminds me of King. Like I'm going ta die soon and they're both anticipating being the one ta cause it."

Eyes narrowing, Harry had a definite growl in his voice when he stated that neither would harm a hair on Eggsy's head.

"I'd prefer that, obviously. Especially since death by that bird's legs would suck even more than that Bond girl who killed blokes with her thighs. And she was seriously fucked up." He could total see Valentine's 'assistant' as a Bond girl. She even had a weird arse name, which was like a prerequisite for Bond girls.

"Death by legs?"

"I could smell the blood under whatever cleaning crap she uses."

"Could you really? Merlin was right; we do need to have you tested. It would seem that your senses are even more acute than most of our kind. Impressively so. I could scent that they were both off, in different ways, but I have a feeling that you sense threads too fine for my own nose to pick up. Quite impressive."

Having super senses wasn't a great superpower by any stretch of the word, but Eggsy did love being praised by Harry. Especially since he wasn't a pure werewolf like Harry and most of the others, which made his abilities that much more noteworthy.

Not to mention something to rub in Charlie's face the next time he saw the blighter.

But nevermind that, Eggsy told himself sternly, he had more important things to think about. Like how to keep Valentine the hell away from Harry.

It wasn't going to be easy.


	22. The Final Test

The Final Test

Sitting beside Roxy on the bench, their dogs sitting patiently at their sides, Eggsy could honestly say he'd never felt so…ready to jump out of his skin, for lack of a better word. This wasn't like school, waiting to be disciplined for some infraction or another. He hadn't given a shit what they did ta him back in the day, and suspensions had been holidays to him. His instructors in the Marines, well they were all usually right bastards trying ta scare the piss out of their cadets all twenty four seven, and he'd been a cocky enough little shite ta ignore a lot of what they'd threatened him with, since he'd been top of his class till he'd dropped out.

But that was the closest he'd come ta feeling like this, Eggsy realized, as he forced himself to continue to sit up straight instead of slouching. Cause at that time there hadn't been nothin he wanted more than ta be a Marine like his dad. Ta make im proud of him for once. Ta show up everyone who'd said he was mad for thinkin he could be a Marine.

Kingsman, he wanted to win this for his dad AND Harry AND himself. The idea of letting the former down AGAIN was unbearable, and failing after Harry had put so much faith in him…well it wasn't quite as bad, in all honesty, but still bloody awful to think about even though he knew he wouldn't lose his mate over it.

But it didn't help at all that he…well it was just a feeling…but Eggsy hadn't been able ta shake the feeling all morning, since Harry had dropped him off for this, that his mate was bracing them both for him ta lose. It wasn't anything Eggsy could put his finger on, which was why he was desperate to believe that it was his own insecurities and such making him read into things, and yet…

"Do you suppose making us wait is part of the challenge?"

Turning his head to look in her direction, the poor girl was twisting the leash in her hand something awful, Eggsy reached over to give her a hand a pat before stating that he wouldn't put it past Merlin.

"True." A minute or so of silence, and then Roxy started cursing under her breath, shocking Eggsy a little at her imaginative use of several four letter words.

"Christ, I have rubbed off on ya, haven't I?"

"Why the hell couldn't it be Charlie or one of the other stupids?" She demanded to know, staring down at her hands. "Why did it have to be you? I like you. I don't want you to lose!"

Grinning, Eggsy slugged a companionable arm over her very tense shoulders, understanding her one hundred percent here. "I don't want ya ta lose either. Specially since it will stick in King's craw either way. He don't like the idea of a woman joinin his agents, anymore than he wants a pleb like me around."

"You deserve your spot at the table, Eggsy."

"And you deserve yours, Luv."

A weak smile. "So friends; no matter what?"

"Mates. In a friendship sense." Eggs tacked on, still getting used to the alternate meaning of that word in relation to himself. It made Rox laugh though, so points for that.

So they had themselves a quick handshake, and then a hug because what the hell, they were both nervous enough ta need the bit of comfort.

A hug that quickly ended however, when they both heard the sound of footsteps coming their way, the two getting to their feet to stand at attention as they waited for Merlin to reach them. That the older man was looking unusually grim when he came to a stop in front of them did nothing to ease their nerves, Eggsy wolf definitely picking up some very bad vibes even before Merlin stated that Roxy was to come with him, while Eggsy's was to head down the hallway, the second last door on the right his destination. King was waiting for him there.

"And for god sakes, don't forget to knock before entering."

"Yes, Sir." Appreciating the reminder, a show of affection since this was Merlin they were talking about, Eggsy nodded his thanks, throwing in a salute ta keep up their manly image.

"Best of luck, Rox."

"Best of luck, Eggsy."

A firm handshake between them, and then off they went, in separate directions, to face their fates.

It was going to be fine, Eggsy told himself sternly. How bad could this be?

)

Bad. Fucking, inhumanely, horrifically bad beyond words, bad. Worse than facing eighteen months in prison or any of the stuck between a rock and a hard place situation he'd got himself caught in over the years. And as much as he'd like to pinch himself, and discover that this was all a nightmare and he was still back in bed with Harry, Eggsy knew better. His wolf certainly knew better. His other half had made his presence felt inside him as soon as he'd walked in the door, wanting to be as present as possible in the event that the bastard currently looking at him with such knowing, evil eyes tried anything.

Not that the bastard needed to attack him here to win. Ordering him to shoot his dog or else was more than going to do the trick. And they both knew it.

Struggling not to attack that smug face and rip it off, Eggsy stared down at his pug who sat oh so patiently in front of him,with his arse ugly face showin his complete and absolute trust in his master. Knowing, as Eggsy knew, that he would never hurt him.

Fuck. He wanted ta cry. Or scream or yell or shoot King in the bloody head for being a fucking sadistic bastard. Cause yeah, that all sounded damn attractive to him at the moment as he realized what was being asked of him.

But he couldn't do any of that, and just getting his breathing under control, well that was proving bloody fucking difficult.

Remember a trick to staying calm that Merlin had taught him, and wanting some of his own back, Eggsy switched the position of the gun so that it was pointed in King's direction, like he was going to shoot him instead. And then he opened up his senses to dissect King, like he was a bug under a microscope, allowing his wolf to analyze his opponent's scent so that it felt some control of the situation.

Hints of fear, shock, and unease now, the notes of them barely hidden by the really unpleasant old man cologne that probably cost more than a year's rent King was wearing. Also on the surface was the scent of…what…make up? Was he smelling that right? Because it smelled like the stuff they'd used during the training exercises focusing on how to alter their appearances and that sort of thing. Only the best products, of course, for Kingsman. The scent and quality so much better than the stuff his mum used, Eggsy couldn't even see it as he looked over King's slightly paler now skin, trying to see where the scent was coming from.

It was the wolf that urged him to look towards the throat he'd like to rip out, and it was then, in a moment's flash, as the sound of a gun going off down the hall reached his ears, that Eggsy put the pieces together.

Harry.

Harry's mission.

King AND Valentine wanted Harry dead, and in a few hours Harry was going on a mission to America, Valentine's territory, and far away from the rest of the pack. Far away from Eggsy.

No.

He had to get to Harry. Now.

Twirling the gun in his hand, his face stony as he struggled not to reveal anything, Eggsy offered the gun over to King and then called J.B. over to him, ignoring the way King told him to get out in an obvious bid to reassert his control of the situation. Scooping J.B. up Eggsy didn't look back, knowing that King would chalk his behavior up to disappointment or just plain bad manners. And that suited Eggsy just fucking fine as he opened the door and shut it hard behind him.

Harry was waiting on the opposite side, his mate's expression one of understanding, though tinged with disappointment as well.

Setting J.B. down Eggsy marched over and threw his arms around a slightly startled Harry's neck, though his mate's body, that had started to relax on contact, went rigid again as Eggsy, on tip toes, hissed in his ear that King was compromised.

Wrapping his arms around Eggsy to keep up the pretense that he was just offering Eggsy comfort after his loss, Harry's voice was equally low as he asked if he was sure.

"He's wearing makeup where the scar would be."

What went unsaid was that Valentine had been in Kingsman when last they'd seen him, and coincidences were complete bollocks.

"Shit."

Pulling back Harry pressed their lips together in a kiss that certainly lacked their usual fireworks, not to mention was bloody brief before he pulled away, his gaze silently conveying the fact that they would both have to watch their tongues from now on. "I'm supposed to meet Merlin to discuss some last minute things involving my trip to Kentucky. Walk with me there."

"Yeah, alright." Taking the hand Harry offered him, Eggsy gave it a squeeze. "And I am sorry, that I didn't…"

Fuck, it was starting to sink in now. He'd lost. He would be part of the Kingsman pack, through his bond with Harry, but his place at the table…well it wasn't his anymore, now, was it? He'd failed.

Roxy had not.

"Bloody hell. The woman fucking killed her poodle!"

Not that Roxy had ever bonded with the prissy thing the way he had with his stupid, but unshootable pug, but still… She'd shot her fucking dog.

Wait a mo…

"You shot your fucking dog too! And STUFFED IT!"

Horrified, Eggsy stared at Harry in dumbfounded shock. And this was the man he'd considered having hypothetical children with?

A rather loud sigh. "The bullets were blanks, Eggsy. And yes, I shot Mr. Pickles, but I also spent the rest of his life making it up to him."

"But you still shot a dog! You wouldn't have known it was a blank!"

"There are two points to that exercise, Eggsy. One is to test the participant's willingness to follow orders, even if said orders…go against our own instincts and code of honor. The second is that in this business…shades of grey form and often get darker and darker as the years go by, particularly for our kind. Meaning that someday you might find yourself hunting someone you called friend or pack mate. And have to pull the trigger."

"Yeah, and ever think that it's all those orders that go against what ya know is right or wrong is what drives them ta becoming the monsters they was supposed ta be hunting?"

"Often."

Seeing the solemn seriousness on Harry's face, Eggsy allowed the hand Harry placed at the small of his back to get him walking again. But still…"I ain't sorry I picked J.B. over the stupid table."

"And I'm not angry with you that you did."

"Really?"

"Really. I've been bracing myself for this since our time together after the stink bomb incident. I could see the bond you'd formed with J.B., Eggsy, and more, what sort of man and wolf you are. And really, the boy who would crash a car, knowing it meant certain jail time, rather than hit an animal on the road…no, Eggsy. I've known since then, and therefore had time to resign myself to this outcome. And, I suppose, I'm not sorry that you're the sort to value a life over what you want most."

Searching Harry's face for signs his mate was lying, and seeing none, Eggsy felt a wave a relief wash over him, taking away from the bitter sting of failure. And it allowed him to find a weak smile. "Well…there are a couple things I want more."

"Such as?"

"Tell ya later. And I should text Rox a message of congrats, now that I think about it. Though we're going to have words, we are. And I might insist on taking her poodle from her and giving it to Daisy."

Chuckling, Harry stated that he'd message Merlin that Eggsy was doing fine, and remind him of their meeting. And walking side by side, with J.B. trotting at Eggsy's side, the two men continued down the hallway. Men on a mission, however well they were currently hiding that fact.

)

Harry, as it turned out, was the only one in the pack who had access into Merlin's personal sanctum. No one else was allowed free range of the man's office, and Merlin actually had a sign on the door stating that trespassers would be shot on sight. And he wasn't, according to Harry, joking about that. What went unsaid, but Eggsy figured out logically enough, was that there wouldn't be any listening device or recordings being made that King would have access to.

And as soon as the door was closed Harry's face lost its soft look, going hard as he demanded to know what had happened during his test and what chance there was that King might have realized that he'd been made.

Quickly Eggsy summarized how he'd used Merlin's technique to steady himself during the test, caught the scent coming from King and recognized it for what it was, and then tracked said scent as coming off King's neck and up towards his ear. The very spot where the implants, they believed, were situated. And no, he was at least ninety percent sure that King hadn't noticed anything off about him and his reactions. The old bastard had been too shocked over Eggsy pointing the gun at him to notice anything else.

"Yes, I'm sure that would have been quite the shock."

"Which begs the question of whether he's so high on power the old bastard thinks he's untouchable, or he's just bloody oblivious to the fact that so many people want him dead. And that's just the people who know him slightly. The longer I know im, the more creative my mental executions of im get."

Harry actually snorted in amusement. "We'll have to compare notes there sometime."

"Sounds good to me."

Moving in close, Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy's waist, Eggsy tipping his head back questioningly even as he naturally relaxed against his mate's body, his wolf loving the contact.

"You do realize, if you're right about King and what he's done, you will have a seat at the table, Eggsy."

"Wot?"

"This means his death, if King's betrayed us to Valentine. There's no excuse he could give that will excuse this betrayal even in the eyes of his supporters. That means I will, most likely, take his place at the table. That will leave my current position open for you."

"But…but I didn't shoot J.B."

"True. But I think holding two competitions for a place at the table this close together would be rather silly, don't you agree? And as far as I'm concerned you've more than proved that you're Kingsman material."

"And the fact that we're shagging and are mates don't have nothin ta do with it?"

"No, Eggsy." Harry's tone was dead serious as he held him close. "Because you deserve it."

Well that called for a good snog, Eggsy reckoned, and apparently Harry agreed with him.

Which was only interrupted by Merlin opening his door, taking one look at them, and telling them to get a bloody room that wasn't his or he'd shoot them both.

"Apologies, Merlin."

Making a sound of disbelief, Merlin closed the door behind him, the man's dark gaze zeroing in on Eggsy with piercing consideration.

"No worries, Merlin. We both know I ain't dog shooting material."

Giving Eggsy a look that said he didn't believe Eggsy was nearly so alright with this as he was pretending to be, which was true enough on some level, Merlin shook his head and then turned his attention to Harry. "So what's with your text, reminding me about a meeting we didn't have scheduled?"

"The metal detectors you have worked into all entrances, how sensitive are they?"

The look Merlin gave them both a death glare that had Eggsy's bollocks drawing up a little in fear.

"I'm not in the mood for games." Merlin warned, marching past them towards his desk, his back tight with strain. "She was fighting back tears the whole time. Cried a couple of them afterwords, said that Eggsy wouldn't shoot J.B.. That he was a better man than all of us. So get to the point, Galahad."

"She damn well better have cried." Eggsy muttered, forgetting about super werewolf hearing until Merlin whirled around to give him another glare. "Wot? She shot her dog!"

"He's being patch up now. She's with him."

"Shoot a dog ta prove how fucking badarse ya are is fucking mental. It's going ta take me years ta get over…hang on…oh fuck me. Is that why I never saw dad's dog? Did he shoot his too?" Horror was written all over his face.

"No, Eggsy. The dog test wasn't used last time. And I kept your father's dog for him. We didn't figure your mother would appreciate having an English sheepdog thrust on her, on top of everything else."

Interrupting what would have likely been a heated debate about the dog test and whether or not Lee would have shot his dog if called upon to do so, Harry said Merlin's name firmly to get the other man's attention, and then asked if the detectors were strong enough to pick up one of Valentine's chips.

Eyes narrowing, Merlin turned back around and took his seat at his desk, booting up his computers. "You think someone's been chipped? King?"

"Check."

Nodding his head, while muttering about how it would just figure if they were right, Merlin went to typing away on his keyboard, Eggsy judging it safe to move in to stand on Merlin's other side once Harry had moved in to flank the man.

And it was bloody impressive, Eggsy thought and told him, how quickly the Scotsman was able to bring up X-ray images of a body Eggsy's assumed was King's judging by the shape and the fact that that was who they wanted a look at. Chester King didn't look so distinguished when he was reduced to a weird white blob man.

"Hell." Magnifying the image, so that it was a shoulders and head shot, they all saw what Merlin was seeing.

Eggsy's nose had been right on the money.


	23. When You're Compromised

When You're Compromised

Now that it had been confirmed that King was compromised, Merlin insisted on using archival footage to not only confirm their initial finding, but pinpoint when the chip had been implanted. In the end it looked as though Valentine's visit marked the alpha's corruption, but how long the two had been in contact before the chip was inserted…that would take more digging on Merlin's part, which he was determined to do as he called the old man every foul name he knew in multiple languages. Which was considerable, obviously, given his decades of training in that regard. Eggsy joined him in the cursing to the best of his chav ability, while Harry was coldly silent, the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists his one tell.

When he'd finally run out of names to call their leader, which took quite a while, Merlin took a deep, calming breath, and then told Eggsy to be quiet.

Since he'd run out of swear words at least ten minutes ago, and had been in the middle of telling Merlin that they needed to figure out what their next step should be, since Harry seemed to have been struck dumb for the moment, Eggsy gave Merlin a dirty look as he did as ordered.

"Galahad, your mission is compromised."

"Obviously." It was the first word Harry had spoken since Merlin had confirmed King's status as a traitor, and the amount of feral hatred the man managed to infuse that one word with made Eggsy's shudder.

Even as it did turn him on a little, to see Harry looking so badass.

"Valentine will know you're coming, and odds are he'll want you dead and out of the way. And even if he doesn't, King will have ordered your death."

"No doubt."

"So what are we gonna do?"

Not answering him, Harry and Merlin just stared at each other, silently communicating thanks to decades of working together. Which would have been only mildly annoying if not for the fact that this was Harry's life they were talking about here, and Eggsy refused to be kept in the dark about what the fuck they were going to do. Especially since they'd have sent Harry to his death if he hadn't figured out that King had betrayed them all.

"Oi!"

Eggsy glared at them when they both looked at him questioningly, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the idiots to realize they were leaving him out. And he was going to give them hell if they didn't stop it ASAP.

Sighing out what was likely a calming breath, Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "It would be logical to assume that the church I was scheduled to visit is either the next testing ground for whatever Valentine has in store, or was planned bait intended to lure me to a certain location. As there's no way to be sure at this moment, and time is of the essence, it makes sense for me to go to Kentucky as planned."

"What the fuck are ya talkin bout, Harry? What makes sense is for us ta beat the truth out of King and then kill im and Valentine before they kill more people."

"We can't assume that King knows the truth about anything even if we took the chip out of him to prevent his head from exploding like Arnold's. And if this is another testing ground…we need to know what we're up against, Boy."

Scowling over being called 'Boy', Eggsy would have called him an Old Man if not for the fact that this was Merlin he was talking about. He had enough would be killers to worry about at the moment without adding someone as badass as Merlin to the list of people that wanted him dead.

So instead Eggsy asked the most logical question, which was what Merlin meant by other testing grounds. He'd thought they hadn't encountered the chips before Arnold.

That was true, Merlin confirmed, but the previous Lancelot had been looking into two other events that they believed were connected to this case. The first had happened in Uganda, the carnage resulting from a biological weapon added to the water supply. The second incident had left no clues as to what had gone wrong.

Listening to just what had appeared to happen in both cases, Eggsy's fury grew hotter and hotter. "Ya fuckin idiots! Did ya both complete lose your fucking minds when I wasn't lookin? You was gonna send my mate ta fuckin Kentucky, which is probably full of redneck Yanks with more guns than brains, and then get him in a small room with them, knowin that they might go crazy and TRY TA FUCKIN EAT EM!"

As werewolves their hearing was supernatural, which was a large part of why both Merlin and Harry were both wincing, Eggsy imagined, J.B. whining as well at his feet. Though he hoped at least a part of the werewolves' reactions was them realizing how stupid they'd been.

"We have no way of knowing-"

"We know that Valentine's chips are in everyone's fuckin phones." Eggsy shot back before Merlin could finish. "We know that he's experimentin in ways ta turn people in ta homicidal maniacs that try and off everyone around them, friend or foe alike. And anyone who watches American movies or telly knows them Southern ones love their fucking guns. Even the ones that go ta church. And even if most of them weren't armed, Harry would still be facin a room full of people tryin ta kill each other and im. And who's ta say that he wouldn't be affected by the chips, neither. Obviously ya just gotta be real close ta them. Think of the fuckin damage he could go all on his bleeding own, ya stupid wankers!"

A long silence, the only real sound in the room Eggsy's harsh breathing as his lungs struggle to recover from the amount of shouting he'd just done. On top of the fact that his own ears were hurting, and he was feeling it now that he'd gotten that off his chest.

"He has a point. Especially since the church is essentially a hate group."

Looking at his mate, Eggsy was so pissed off that he couldn't even scream. Were they seriously that stupid?! They had thought this a good idea even BEFORE they'd known it was a setup?

Bashing their heads together repeatedly sounded like a really brilliant idea to him suddenly. Hell, looking down at his pug Eggsy was starting to think that J.B. had more brains than these two did. And J.B. had had to be trained not to pick fights with the werewolves in pack status challenges.

Which come to think of it…

"It's cause they're just humans, right? That's why ya thought it would be no big deal if they did turn on im. A'rry, these ain't no regular humans. These are Americans!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Eggsy, have you ever even MET an American?"

"No. But 'ave you ever looked into the people those Yanks elect ta run their country?" Eggsy shot back. "Half of em make Thatcher look aces! They ain't fuckin right in the head!"

The look on both men's faces made it clear they couldn't argue with that.

"As crazy as the Americans can be, if this church is going to be the site of another massacre we need to be on hand to stop it. Not to mention we need to learn everything we can about what Valentine plans so that we can stop it. If Galahad doesn't show up like he's supposed to, Valentine might speed up his timeline before we can stop him. As it is he might be at the site or nearby, to make sure the results are what they want."

"Not likely, the man can't handle the sight of blood." The memory of the clip he saw online a few years back amused Eggsy enough to make him smile a little. "He once puked all over Oprah, after she got a papercut in front of im. Was all over the net for he found some way to wipe the internet of it."

"Somehow I doubt his assistant is similar affected. And either way Merlin is right, I need to go."

"Then I'm going with ya." Seeing his mate's mouth open to disagree with him, Eggsy pointed a threatening finger in Harry's direction. "Don't even think about tellin me no. Me goin with ya won't raise any eyebrows. Hell, King will probably jump at the chance ta see us both dead."

"He's right."

"Merlin…"

"You know he is. Go together to Kentucky, I'll enlist Percival and Lancelot to help me deal with King here. Slipping him something won't be difficult; the fucker will never see it coming. We'll remove the chip so I can study it, and when you bring your own intel back we'll go from there."

"What he said." Eggsy agreed with that plan, even if he still thought it was mental.

"If the chips are sending out sound waves or something along those lines…we need protection from them before I'll let Eggsy step one foot inside that church."

"Sure, you can walk into a room full of crazy, mad people, even before they really go crazy, but I can't."

"Don't mumble. Or argue with me on this."

Eggsy considered sticking his tongue out at Harry, but figured that would undermined him in this case.

"Let me see what I can whip up." A considering look sliding across his features, Merlin smiled, just a little, in anticipation. "You two go rest up until it's time for the jet to leave. I'll take care of the rest. Convincing Arthur that Eggsy should be allowed to accompany you on your mission should be easy as pie given that he thinks that will be a death sentence."

Neither Eggsy nor Harry said it as the agreed to that course of action, but Eggsy was pretty sure he and his mate were thinking the same thing.

That Merlin better take care of things. The alternative was completely unacceptable.

)

That Harry hated the idea of Eggsy coming with him was obvious as they left Merlin and began the short trip from the Scot's office to the room they'd been assigned during Eggsy's training. The fact that he was getting the silent treatment didn't surprise Eggsy either; he was pretty sure Harry was just self-aware enough to know that if they started talking Harry would flip out on him, possibly revealing something he shouldn't while emotions ran high. And since for the moment Harry looking coldly pissed off wouldn't be out of character, seeing as Eggsy had failed the final test, there was no worry that someone would read further into it.

And since he sure as fuck wasn't ashamed that he hadn't shot his damn dog, he was protectively cradling J.B. in his arms, Eggsy deliberately gave off the vibe that if anyone wanted to comment they should do so at their own risk.

No one tried to talk to them.

As soon as he was in the room Eggsy set J.B. down on the floor so that the pug could trot over to his food dish like the little glutton that he was, Eggsy rolling his eyes over that before turning around to face Harry as his mate oh so quietly closed the door behind him. And then locked it.

The finger Harry held up to warn him not to speak would have pissed Eggsy off if not for the fact that Merlin had suggested scanning their room for bugs when they got back, just in case.

Eggsy was pretty sure his mate was as nauseated at the idea that King might have been listening to them have sex as he was. Probably the most action the old bastard would have gotten in decades if that was the case. And if it was the case he was fighting Harry for the privilege of removing the fucker's head from his shoulders.

Removing the device Merlin had given him Harry made a thorough investigation of the room with the device before nodding in satisfaction. "It's clean."

"Cheers."

Since they were in the clear Eggsy stripped off the posh jacket he'd been wearing and tossed it onto the bed, not caring for a minute if it got wrinkled. This outfit was cursed ta im now, and he wasn't wearing it again. Which was why he was stripping out of every bit of it, Eggsy decided then and there, shedding all his clothes now with no attention paid to where any article of clothing landed. Hell, he was even ignoring Harry for the moment because he was so done with the stupid, posh window dressings he'd been forced to wear ever since he got here. Fuck it all. He was who he was. And anyone who didn't like it could go fuck themselves on a nuke.

Free of all trappings Eggsy glanced in the direction of the mirror to confirm he was back to himself, frowning at what he saw.

The stupid, good little boy hair style.

Reaching up Eggsy used his hands to quickly mess up his hair so that it was sticking out every which way instead of neatly parted and slicked to the side. Nope, now he looked like he'd just spent a couple hours tearin up the sheets with Harry. Much better.

"Feel better?"

Glancing in Harry's direction, Eggsy deliberately looked his man over from head to toe. Slowly. "A little. Ya need ta strip down too, Old Man, and get your arse into that bed with me."

A knowing look. "Trying to pick a fight with me, Eggsy?"

"Nah." Eggsy smirked at him. "Or only a little. Mainly I wantcha ta nap with me, and I figure ya don't want your pretty suit getting mused or something. Specially since I'm gonna get a good grip on ya ta make sure ya don't try ta slip out and leave me behind."

"I'm well aware of what you would do were I to leave you behind."

And so saying Harry turned his attention to removing his cufflinks and the rest of his clothing. "I do wish you wouldn't go, though. Especially since we now know that this is all a trap. But I do understand why you wish to go, and I'm not so egotistical that I don't recognize that if I can think of you as a partner and not my mate, you will be an asset to fight beside rather than another person to protect."

"When ya become Arthur you'll have ta send me on dangerous missions without ya."

The way Harry paused and stared off into space for a moment made it clear he was not looking forward to that.

Understanding that, Eggsy decided to cut his mate a very small break and walked over to flop onto their bed before rolling onto his back to put his body on display, his legs spread just enough to be a coy invitation. "Just so you know, one of your first orders of business as Alpha is ta get rid of that fucking dog test. I ain't fuckin a man who encourages people ta kill animals for no fucking reason."

Having gone back to removing his clothing, and now doing so with increased speed, Harry's gaze revealed nothing, though his focus was very much on Eggsy and not what he was doing. "The dog test does serve a purpose, Eggsy."

"Do you want our children thinkin their dad encourages petacide? Or whatever it's called when you kill a pet. Cause if ya can't be trusted with a animal, I sure as fuck ain't trustin ya with babies."

That barb hit the mark, Eggsy noted smugly as Harry's eyes darkened and his mate went very still. Which was the reaction Eggsy had been going for since he'd very deliberately used the idea of having children to argue his point. He wasn't an idiot, after all. He'd pick up on the fact that Harry wanted children with him. The man had nearly stumbled down a flight of stairs at the mention of it, and before, when they'd been taking J.B. for a walk in the park the morning after the train test. He'd seen the way his mate had gone all soft eyed over the kids playing there. Not to mention the fact that the sideway glances Harry had sent him hadn't been all that subtle.

"So you're willing to have children with me if I get rid of the dog test, then?"

Oh bollocks. He should have seen that coming.

But he wasn't beaten yet, and Eggsy made his eyes go as huge and innocent looking as he could manage, though how it looked considering he was naked as the day he'd been born was questionable. "What kind a chav do ya take me for? Ya got ta put a ring on it first." He even wiggled the fingers on his left hand for emphasis.

The wolfish smile Harry gave him, no pun intended, was all the warning he got before Harry proved just how quickly a werewolf could move in human form when properly motivated. And fuck but his mate was faster than any Eggsy had ever seen, moving across the room in a blur to lean over him, Harry's left hand on the headboard to brace against.

And with those supernatural reflexes Harry had Eggsy's left hand in his free hand before Eggsy knew what was coming, his mate bringing his hand up to kiss the back of it.

"Oh, I intend to."

Shifting up to make it easier on both their necks, Eggsy smiled into the surprisingly sweet kiss, sighing with pleasure when in was broken off, short, quick kisses following before Harry moved to straddle him on the bed.

Watching his mate toss his shirt to the side without showing an care for it, a definite sign of just how badly he was wanted, Eggsy couldn't help but tease just a little bit more.

"Just keep some of this for later, ya? I've always wanted ta join the Mile High Club."


	24. Welcome to Kentucky

Welcome to Kentucky

If Eggsy didn't stop whipping his head around like that, trying to take everything in all at once, Harry was fairly sure the boy was going to end up with a rather severe case of whiplash. And he'd be right there with his mate, unfortunately, since he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him for a moment. Not because he was worried that they were in danger at the moment, because he was, for obvious reasons, but because his mate had quite deliberately made sure that Harry got riled up every time he looked at the younger man. At how he was dressed and the manner he'd adopted. Imitated. And no doubt for his benefit, the little brat.

He'd known that Eggsy would be wearing the Kingsman suit for this mission. Would have insisted on it even if it hadn't been quite finished rather than allow his mate to go into battle without the nearest thing to body armor Harry could stick him into without it being obvious to the outside world. So he'd known, suit wise, what Eggsy would be donning when the boy had slipped away shortly before they were due to land to properly dress for their mission.

What he had not expected was that the little shit would think it amusing to style his hair the way Harry did. And wear the same style of Kingsman glasses that he, himself, preferred. AND had gone and snitched one of Harry's own ties from his wardrobe to wear instead of one of the others he'd received during his training.

Seeing Eggsy like this was both disconcerting and oddly arousing, for reasons Harry couldn't begin to put his finger on.

Either way he'd already informed Eggsy that said tie was to be sacrificed later when he tied the boy up with it to teach him a lesson when they were safely on their way home. He was fond of it, and had had it for years, but sacrifices had to be made, as the saying went. And Harry had a very vivid set of images now etched into his brain and he refused to deviate from them.

On the A side Eggsy was no longer deliberately trying to provoke him as he was too busy gawking at the sights and sounds of Kentucky to pay him much attention. Which was actually as irritating as the strain his neck was getting trying to keep the boy in his sights, but Haryr did understand that this was not only the boy's first mission, but first time out of England. And there was much to gawk about when it came to this country in particular.

It would be enjoyable, Harry mused to himself, to show Eggsy other parts of this country and the world. He'd traveled extensively in his lifetime thus far, and there were many places he could think of that he'd enjoy showing and experiencing again with Eggsy's at his side. If he did become alpha of the pack, which seemed like a forgone conclusion at this point, his workload was going to become horrendous, Harry thought with a wince, but he'd make Merlin help him find the time.

"Oi, Harry. There's a place."

"A gentleman doesn't point, Eggsy."

"Yes, Sir."

And there was a return of the little minx's earlier seductive techniques, the gleam in the other man's eyes, combined with the small smirk, making it clear that Eggsy was only calling him Sir to get him in a more dominating state of mind.

Not the best idea when he was already feeling very dominate and possessive of Eggsy.

Doing his best to ignore the looks and his own instincts, Harry turned his gaze in the direction his mate had pointed, raising an eyebrow at what was most likely one of a chain of restaurants that didn't serve fast food, but were only a few steps above when it came to their culinary prowess. But Eggsy had wanted to try some real American food, and judging from the vehicles parked out front it was at least popular. And he could always just order a sandwich, if necessary.

Also, it wasn't McDonalds, which he was fairly sure he was going to be off of for quite some time.

"Lead the way, then."

Bouncing in his oxfords Eggsy grinned and then hurried over to the restaurant's front door, making a grand gesture of opening it and then holding it for him to go through first.

Doing so Harry scanned the room out of habit, noting the very American 'country' interior design. It was clean looking, though, and the food smells reaching him were very appealing. A thought Eggs obviously seconded, as the boy came up to his side and breathed in with a very ecstatic look on his face. An expression he liked seeing on the boy's face for obvious reasons.

"Hi there, Fellas."

Both turned to the young man who welcomed them to the restaurant and then offered to show them to some seats if it was just the two of them.

Thanking him Harry confirmed the table for two and then joined Eggsy in weaving their way through the decently crowded room to their spot, their menus handed to them once they were seated. Their waiter would be Will, they were told, and he hoped they enjoyed their lunch.

"Thanks." Eggsy grinned at the waiter before turning his attention to the menu, his brows soon wrinkling up as he no doubt tried to figure out what some of the offerings were.

"Uhm...maybe I'm still feelin a little raw over the order ta kill J.B….but A'rry…what's a hush puppy? Is it like a sausage? What they call a hot dog here." Eggsy's eyes begged to be told the food in question didn't actually involve dogs.

Lips curving slightly in amusement, Harry shook his head slightly. "A hush puppy, or a cornbread ball, as it's sometimes called, is a small, deep-fried ball made from cornmeal-based batter. Hush puppies are frequently served as a side dish with seafood, and other deep-fried foods."

"Oh."

Studying his own menu, and deciding to get just a club sandwich for himself, Harry wasn't surprised that Eggsy couldn't decide what to get.

"I don't want something we can get back home, ya know? I mean what's the point if it ain't really American?"

"Couldn't help but overhearing. Ya want a suggestion?"

This version of 'ya' came with a thick southern drawl, the speaker one of a family of four sitting behind Eggsy. Harry had made note of them earlier, mostly because they were hard to miss due to their size. Not that he'd be rude enough to say so.

Twisting around in his seat to speak to them, Eggsy was obviously thrilled to speaking to a real American, enthusiasm in his voice as he told them that this was his first time in their country and he couldn't wait to try their food.

His phone going off in his pocket, Harry turned his attention to listening to Merlin inform him that King had been successfully drugged and the chip successfully removed while Eggsy charmed the American family with his accent, the girl in the family obviously bestowed with it and the fact that he was from London. His looks probably didn't hurt either.

Harry stopped paying attention to that conversation though when Merlin informed him that a search through King's possession seemed to indicate that whatever Valentine was planning, it was going to happen the following day. And if that wasn't bad enough, through King Valentine had gotten his chips into other members of the pack and his hands on information their pack most certainly did not want in the hands of a psychopath most likely out to kill them. They had also found data that seemed to suggest that in four hours or so King would be sent a message giving him directions to Valentine's stronghold, which would be valuable information to have when it came to flushing out the bastard's co-conspirators. The information gleaned from the new chip also didn't give them much more to go on, but Harry listened to Merlin rant about it because he knew his friend needed to work off some steam at the moment.

When the waiter came over Harry paused their conversation long enough to order the sandwich and some water after apologizing for his behavior, but it was an important call.

Since he was being ignored, and couldn't speak Russian, which was the language Harry was using just to be on the safe side, Eggsy turned his attention back to speaking with the family behind him, the five of them seeming to get along swimmingly for the length of time it took Harry to confirm that everything was in place for this mission, signing off with a promise to be careful.

"So what did Merlin say?" Eggsy asked after ending his other conversation, his eyes inquisitive behind his glasses.

Amazing how much more stunning the boy's eyes looked behind them, Harry mused to himself as he stated that Merlin had just been checking in to make sure that they had arrived safely. The King matter had been taken care of, and they'd have plenty of data to look over when they got home.

"Cheers." Eggsy saluted him with the glass of cola the boy had asked for.

Lifting his own glass, Harry worked up a smile, ignoring the fact that he wanted to rip King's throat out at the moment as he concentrated on small talk, as he asked Eggsy what he'd ordered for lunch.

"Not sure, really. What they're gettin. He said it's a little bit of everything, so I can try a bunch of stuff all at once."

"Just remember you're no good to me in a food coma."

"It can't be that much, Harry. They're each gettin one."

It could be that much.

In fact, it was far more food than even Harry had expected from the description on the menu when he looked it up. The platter that the waiter sat down in front of Eggsy was about the size of a waiter's tray, loaded down with four pieces of corn on the cob, a heaping pile of mashed potatoes, chicken, some sort of barbeque, coleslaw, and four pieces of corn bread.

"Holy fuck."

Since Eggsy had said it low enough that Harry was fairly sure only his sensitive hearing had picked it up, Harry didn't apologize for the gaping boy as he asked the waiter to bring another plate, since it would appear he'd be helping his companion with his meal. In fact, if he would just box up his sandwich he'd be grateful. Nodding his head the waiter promised to do so, taking Harry's untouched sandwich with him before heading off to complete the two tasks.

Then Harry turned his attention back to Eggsy, who was still staring at the food in dumbfounded shock.

Chest shaking a little in amusement, the boy's face really was priceless, Harry took out his phone to take a picture of first the platter, than Eggsy's face. Merlin needed the pick me up, and Eggsy would probably find the humor in it too, once he got over the shock.

"How am I gonna eat all this?"

"I'll help you."

On cue Will appeared with the plate and boxed sandwich, Harry thanking him with a smile before turning his attention to loading up his plate with some of everything, Eggsy very numbly doing the same across from him.

)

Pulling into the car park near the church a couple hours later, Harry looked over at Eggsy to see that the boy was looking a little more like his normal self, though obviously still feeling the effects of too much food. It would have helped if the food in question hadn't been so well prepared and delicious, but it had been, and the boy had eaten more than he should have. He'd done the same.

"I ain't never, not once in my life, been this full."

If Harry had his say Eggsy would be well fed for the rest of his life, but since they were on a mission that would have to wait. "You can stay in the car."

"Fuck that." Eggsy found the energy to scowl with real heat as he straightened up in his seat. "I'm fine."

"Be very sure of that."

Meeting his gaze squarely, Eggsy stated that he was. And just to make it clear that he was serious, as well as done talking about it, Eggsy withdrew the special earplugs Merlin had given them, which would be invisible to the human eye and would give off an electric buzz if activated that would drown out the chips' influence. Hopefully.

"Let's hope they work."

Nodding his head in agreement as he put his own in, Harry undid his seat belt and then got out of the car, Eggsy doing the same. Opting not to lock up behind them, just in case they needed to make a quick getaway for some reason, Harry kept a careful distance between the two of them as they walked to the church's front doors, well aware that an hint that they were a couple would get them thrown out of the building immediately. And violently, so doubt.

The people inside were ordinary looking, the most dangerous usually were in Harry's opinion. Some looked in their direction, they weren't known, after all, but they were white, well dressed, and English speaking, so their presence was accepted into their midst.

Taking seats towards the front, Eggsy sliding in first, Harry joined Eggsy in looking all around, their glasses to give Merlin a good look of their surroundings and a chance to record faces, just in case.

A woman joined them in their pew a couple minutes later, smiling at them so sweetly that you'd never think she'd had a cruel thought in her head. Would, if asked to describe herself, probably start with something along the lines of 'a good Christian woman', nevermind that she couldn't even understand the basic concept of 'love thy neighbor'.

Thankfully they'd timed their arrival so that they wouldn't have long to wait for the 'service' to begin, members of an American pack with close ties to Kingsman having been sent previously to check for explosives or any other nasty surprises. Merlin had insured the agents entrusted with the task were ones he knew, so at least that was one less thing to worry about.

Tuning out the hate filled bollocks being spouted by the ignorant, pitiful excuse for a human being at the pulpit while pretending otherwise, Harry glancing at Eggsy out of the corner of his eye every few minutes to check how he was holding up, the boy's face stony, but he didn't show his distaste on his face, which was the main thing.

Eight minutes in, Merlin's voice came through the glasses informing them that the devices he'd ordered placed in the church had revealed a faint signal that had been traced back to a nearby building. Someone was watching this, and the occupants were about to be confronted. So it would likely be best that they vacated the church now, with the thought being that Valentine would recognize and focus on what Harry was going, and therefore not see the enemy coming.

Nodding his head ever so slightly to indicate his agreement, Harr turned to the woman beside him. "Would you excuse us, please?"

"Where are you going?"

Not owing her an explanation, Harry just gave her a look meant to convey that fact.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

Well, if she really wanted to know…

"I'm a Catholic whore, currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my barely legal boyfriend, who is sitting beside me, and who I intend to tie up and enjoy all the way back to London. So hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon, Madam."

Eggsy snickering with laughter behind him, Harry slid past the stunned woman, his mate's 'Cheers, Luv' filled with amusement as he followed after him, the two of them walking side by side down the main aisle. All eyes were on them, but no one was trying to stop them, which was a good thing since he-

The woman started after them, screaming her ignorant beliefs at them, and all around him Harry started to hear this faint sound, electronic in nature. The way Eggsy stiffened slightly beside him made it clear that he heard it as well.

Instinct had Harry whirling around to face the people they'd passed, his instincts screaming at him to pull out his gun and shoot them all. That they were a danger to him and to his mate. That they were monsters who should be eliminated. That the world would be a better place without them.

But even as his wolf howled for blood a part of Harry held back, just for a heartbeat or two. And that was enough as the church around them erupted into chaos, that shock of it jolting Harry back to himself even as the plugs in his ears were turned on.

The need to attack was overcome now, by the need to protect.

"Back to back, render those you can unconscious."

Those were the last words Harry said to his mate before they entered the fray with cold blooded training and precision, fighting together to incapacitate as many people as possible while staying stubbornly together, refusing to leave the other vulnerable to attack.

They were mates. They would fight and die together.

)

So the platter of food incident is based on a real story. My mom, sister and I went to Kentucky, and were seated in a restaurant beside a family who suggested we try that particular item on the menu. Not being terribly hungry at the time we decided to share it despite the fact that the family was ordering it individually. All three of us were stunned when it arrived, were stuffed full by the end without finishing it all, and it's still the most clear memory I have of that state years later. Great food though!


	25. Price To Be Paid

Price To Be Paid

Eggsy ached both physically and mentally as the hot water from the shower beat down on his bruised and slightly battered body. The Kingsman suit might have stopped the few bullets that had come whizzing in his direction during the fight, but those pieces of lead and the blows he'd taken had still left their mark in the discolorations decorating his arms, legs, and torso. His face a little too, mostly around the stitches where a gash had opened up courteous of the large ring worn by a little old lady bent on ripping his face off. A woman old enough to be his gran, Eggsy thought as he pictured her perfectly in his mind's eye, who had crumbled when he'd clipped her as gently as he could to knock her out. Someone's grandmother, maybe, who'd died mere hours ago. He'd found her dead in the aftermath, someone else had finished her off after he'd moved away from her limp form to face the opponents that had kept coming at him and Harry in waves. Or perhaps he'd killed her without realizing it, like he had the man whose wife had screamed over her husband's corpse once she'd come back to herself and found him amongst the dead and wounded.

He hadn't meant to kill the man whose name he didn't even know. He'd simply thrown the American off him when the older man had tried to tackle him. Fuck, he could still remember the cracking sound when the poor bastard had hit the pew wrong, snapping his neck before tumbling to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Wrapping his arms around himself for comfort as the echoes of the man's death rang in his ears even now, Eggsy stumbled back against the far wall of the shower, sliding down it as his legs gave out on him.

Bringing his knees up once his arse hit tile, Eggsy gripped them with his arms and lowered his head to stare sightlessly down, his mind waffling between remembering every moment of those horrible minutes when he and Harry had struggled to stay alive and the Statesmen had struggled to turn off Valentine's death remote, and reminding himself that Harry was alive. Was in the same building he was in, in fact, probably still talking to some of the Statesmen since there was a lot of posturing going on as to who would take permanent custody of Valentine and head the mission to free all the hostages the bastard had stashed in his mountain lair. Eggsy wasn't a ranked member of Kingsman currently, so he'd been dismissed by the head of Statesman and told to go clean up and wait for Harry in this suite they'd been given for the time being. Harry hadn't liked that, but Eggsy had told him it was fine, and he had wanted to get out of his suit and into the shower.

Now that he was here though Eggsy thought he'd give his left nut ta have Harry with im.

Shit. How could it be real?

He could almost believe it had all been a bad dream if not for his physically reminders, though in an odd way the pain felt good because it helped him justify what he'd done. Reminded him that he'd been hurt too. Had fought back to defend himself and Harry. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. Valentine had made him. Made all of them.

Today he'd killed at least one person, maybe more. He didn't even know. How could he not know?

He had fought to incapacitate and disarm. The desire to kill…we'll he'd felt that too, especially towards those who had attempted to harm his mate, but even then he'd reined himself in. Had gotten the majority of his bruises and such because he'd gone too easy or hesitated too much. Not like Harry. Harry had mowed through the members of the church like they were dominos for him to knock down at his leisure. All the stories he'd heard of Harry's skills, his mate's strength and prowess on the battlefield…fuck, they might have underplayed just how lethal Harry was. Or maybe there just weren't words to describe how unbelievable Harry was. Eggsy could believe that. Was having a similar problem, trying to put his own thoughts and feelings into words.

All Eggsy knew for sure was that he had never wanted to kill someone more than he wanted Valentine dead. Not even Dean.

Lifting his head to rest it against the tile, eyes closed now as though he could close his mind just as easily, Eggsy struggled to shift his thoughts away from that and failing completely as he choked out a sob that brought back the taste of vomit to his mouth. A reminder of how he'd thrown up everything in his stomach afterwards, once they were out of the church and he hadn't had anyone or anything to distract him from what had just happened.

Couldn't have helped his cred with the American werewolves, that, but fuck them too. They hadn't been in there. They hadn't seen and done what he and Harry had had to. Though if he was looking for a sliver bloody lining at the moment, and he'd take what he could get at this point, Eggsy figured that he could at least be grateful that he didn't have nothin left in his stomach to throw up. And had no plans to put anythin in it any time soon.

And he should get to his feet or at least turn the water off since he was just sittin here, Eggsy mused absently to himself, water conservation and all that shit. Though of course that reminded him that Valentine had apparently cooked up this whole fucked up scheme of his to save the planet, which in turn made Eggsy want to go out and fuck with the ozone layer or something as a fuck you to Valentine before he killed him. Or before someone a fuck ton more vicious and knowledgeable than him killed the fucker, because Eggsy wanted him to suffer. To know fear and pain and bear the sort of mental scars that everyone in that fucking church would bear for the rest of their lives.

The ones that were still alive, that was.

Whacking his head against the tile as he mentally repeated the F word over and over again in his head, Eggsy kept it up until the sound of the bathroom door opening reached his ears even over the sound of the shower. His wolf hearing, Eggsy thought absently as he opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of the doorway, knowing who it was even before he saw him.

"Oh, Eggsy."

His mate's long legs ate up the space between them in a finger snap, Eggsy dropping his arms away from his knees and started to rise as Harry threw open the shower door and reached down for him. Then Harry had him and somehow Eggsy ended up in his mate's arms, wrapping his own around Harry's neck when he was told to. And he held on tight while he buried his face against the side of Harry's neck, needing every breath he took to carry his mate's scent. Needed to hear the air Harry was inhaling and exhaling, feel the warmth of Harry's arms and breathe on his skin. He just plain fucking needed this more than he needed to breathe or anything else.

Proving his strength by holding up Eggsy's weight with just one arm for a moment, Harry quickly turned off the water and then stepped out of the shower in one smooth motion, carrying Eggsy with both arms now across the room and through the doorway to the bedroom they'd been given.

With the shades drawn very little of the bright sunshine outside came through the windows as they headed straight for the bed, Harry reaching down to jerk the bedsheets aside with one hand before taking a seat on the mattress, pulling the blankets out completely before jerking them over Eggsy to keep him warm. And in some part of his brain Eggsy knew he should be pointing out that both of them needed to dry off before the drenched the bed, but he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment as he just cuddled into Harry's body and lived in the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Eggsy. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's fine. I'm alright."

Eggsy appreciated when Harry didn't contradict him about that, especially given their current circumstances. Fighting was the last thing he wanted them to do, after all.

"We'll be leaving here in a little over an hour." Harry said after a few moments of quiet contemplation. "We'll both do better at home."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he never wanted to see the state of Kentucky again even if their food was brilliant, Eggsy nuzzled his face against Harry's jaw as he asked the most important question, which was if Valentine and his stooges were coming back with them. The idea of being stuck on a plane with Valentine and not being able to kill the fucker made his blood boil.

"No. The Statesmen are claiming jurisdiction there, and since Valentine is an American citizen, on top of his most recent terrorist attack happening here, it's been decided that they can have them while Kingsman oversees the rescue and release of his prisoners. Merlin and other Kingsman are already in the air and on their way."

Under ordinary circumstances Eggsy would have been disappointed that he wasn't going to be a part of that rescue mission, especially since it would have been his chance to meet some royals and maybe even get a kiss from a princess or two for rescuing them, but at the moment Eggsy was just relieved that no one was waiting on him and Harry to get back. He'd had enough fighting and brushes with death to last him a while, thank you very much.

"It wasn't the time or place earlier, but I want you to know how proud I am of how you conducted yourself." While Harry's one arm remained tightly wrapped around him, his mate's other hand came up to pet his head in short, loving strokes. Likely in response to the way he'd tensed up. "I know it probably doesn't seem like it right now, and we'll both have nightmares and bad moments in the future, but you stayed with me, Eggsy, and managed to keep your head even in a world gone mad. Merlin was impressed too."

Vicious, uncalled for responses whispered through Eggsy's mind, his stomach turning at the idea of being in any way praised for what he'd done, but he was too exhausted to speak them, settling for a sound of disagreement.

"You might have just saved the world today, Eggsy. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Did not."

"Did too." Harry resorted in an equally childish tone. "You were the one who realized King was compromised. And you were the one who insisted on coming with me, who made us look for traps beforehand. You can't begin to imagine the sort of damage I could have unleashed on those people if I'd been as mad. Most would be dead right now, instead of the eleven who died today. And as for myself, I'd have had all those deaths on my conscience if I survived the massacre Valentine had planned. Though I very much doubt that was part of the plan."

Eggsy couldn't argue with any of that, especially since his mind couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around the idea of how much worse things could have been if he and Harry, with all their training, had been under the influence of Valentine's machine. Or even just Harry, since his mate certainly wouldn't have needed his help in killing every person in that building if he'd been driven to it. It was hard enough to believe what he'd seen with his own eyes, watching Harry in that church earlier. If Harry hadn't been holding back….

And then Harry's hand slipped out of his hair and was cupping his cheek, Harry's voice soft as he asked Eggsy's to look at him, please.

He didn't want to, he wanted to continue to hide from not just the world, but the realities Harry was no doubt trying to make him face, but Eggsy also knew that Harry wouldn't let him hide from this. And he knew, just as well as Harry did, that there were just some things you couldn't hide from forever. So better to face them before they just got worse in your mind.

So Eggsy shifted in Harry's lap so that he was straddling his mate, facing Harry with eyes that struggled to meet his mate's even as Harry's beloved, callused hands came up to frame his cheeks between his hands.

"Eggsy, Valentine intended to unleash untold horrors on the world with those phone devices of his. He would have made parents turn on their children. Best friends, couples, complete strangers. They would have all done their level best to kill each other in the most brutal of fashions with whatever they had on hand. And what chance would Daisy have stood, Eggsy, if your mother had come after her? And what would it have done your mother if she'd lived to know she'd viciously murdered her own child? What wouldn't you do to stop that from happening?"

Silence reigned as Harry's words hung in the air as Eggsy's brain struggled to process them and the images and ideas they put into his head. And then it did, and Eggsy's found his anger and fury.

)

"Christ. Jesus fucking Christ, Harry!" Exploding with feelings now, as well as pushing up and off Harry's lap so that he could pace and work some of his sudden energy off that way, Eggsy's started spewing everything that had been churning in his gut like the most lethal of acids. "What the HELL? How could-he was gonna either kill us or drive us as fucking mad as he must be! I mean it's one thing ta wipe people out, I mean hell, who hasn't thought this fucked up world we're living in wouldn't be better with most of the arseholes in it, but this! SHIT! He was gonna wipe out the elderly, the littlest sprogs, people who wouldn't have no clue what they were dying or killing people for. People they probably knew and maybe even loved! How could anyone…How the fuck could he justify this bullshit, Harry?!"

Remaining on the bed Harry shook his head at him. "I have no answer for you. I've faced evil far too many times in my life, but this…there are no words for what he meant to do. To explain how Valentine could have come to see this as the only way to save this planet."

"Save the fucking planet. The fuck with that! My sister ain't done nothing ta hurt the fuckin planet! She's a goddamn baby!" Eggs wanted to put a fist through a wall just thinking about it. "And fuck everyone who was gonna go along with this too! Valentine hand pickin the ones that get to stay safe in their bunkers or locked up till it's over…and ya can bet the bank that a fuck ton of them did plenty more ta fuck with this goddamn planet than you or I ever did! And how the fuck did they think they was gonna get by without us plebs, anyways? People ta do all the menial stuff people like King think they're too good ta do? Who was gonna clean up all the bodies, fix the damage, come up with a way of justifying this ta their children and their children's children?"

"Those in power will always rewrite history to suit them."

Knowing Harry was right about that just made Eggsy that much angrier.

"And they'd just live with it, wouldn't they? Live with knowing millions, if not fucking billions of people were dead and maybe they could have done somethin ta stop it. That they caused the remaining people who weren't chipped or protected ta suffer from PTSD for the rest of their friggin lives, like they were from 'The Walking Dead' or somethin. I mean have you seen how more fucked up the human survivors are with every season? And for that matter why the fuck did Hershel ever think it would be a good thing if a fucking cure was found that could turn the zombies human again? I mean seriously, how did he not think that one through?" And Eggsy was babbling now, but he couldn't stop himself as he ranted over something that was only sorta related, but was somehow seriously important to keeping himself from slipping further into the insanity of it all. "I mean they'd come back to rotting fucking bodies that probably wouldn't work for shit, and if they did work than they would have ta live with the fact that they spent MONTHS fucking EATING people. I mean fuck! Wouldn't you rather just be put down rather than live with that? Cause I sure as hell would. And what the hell was up with-"

The hand Harry placed over his mouth muffled him, which Eggsy shot him a grateful look for.

"Breathe, Darling. Just breathe."

Blinking at the endearment, Eggsy belatedly realized that he'd been ranting and raving while bare arse naked. And that he was being a serious arse seeing as he was throwing a temper tantrum and blathering on like a complete prat while Harry had to be as sore, tired, and stressed as he was.

A muffled 'shit' against Harry's hand summed up Eggsy's feelings on that, and then he gently tugged Harry's hand away from his mouth so that he could be understandable as he turned his attention to taking care of his mate.


	26. A Fairy Tale Ending

A Fairy Tale Ending

Wrapping his arms around Harry Eggsy hugged the man with all the love he had for him, smiling genuinely when Harry wrapped his own around him just as lovingly. Fuck but they'd had a fucked up relationship so far. Beyond fucking ridiculous, really. Hell, the fact that they were standing here, in one piece and safe in each other's arms, well it was a fucking miracle when you considered how they'd started out. From punching Harry while the man was in a coma ta thinking his world would come ta a fucking end if he lost him. Though Eggsy imagined he'd be wantin to punch Harry plenty in the future. He snorted in amusement at the thought.

"What's funny? I could use a laugh."

"Just thinkin how we're gonna be driving each other barmy till death do us part."

There was a smile in Harry's voice as he agreed that that was a distinct possibility. And he was looking forward to it.

Pulling back, and shifting so that he was up on his tip toes, Eggsy looked into Harry's eyes searchingly. "Are you really this calm about all this shit, or are you just holding it all in cause I was freaking out? You can freak out too, if ya need ta. I won't think less of you or nothin. And that's what a mate's for, right? Ta be there when ya break."

Leaning forward Harry placed a kiss on Eggsy's forehead. "Unfortunately, I'm rather too used to violence at this point. In the quiet, or while asleep, I'm sure that the 'What Ifs' will hit me hard and in the most brutal of fashions, but for the time being I'm fine. So long as you're whole and safe with me."

Eggsy had to clear his throat to speak around the lump Harry's words had put there. "Oh you're gonna be stuck with me for ages, Harry. No getting around that, I'm afraid."

"I look forward to that too."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"They've got the air conditioning cranked way too fucking high in this room. Where'd they say there were clothes for me again? I'm fucking freezing."

Chest shaking with laughter, Harry kissed his forehead again and then reminded him that the Stateman's had said there'd be clothes in the dresser that Eggsy could help himself to.

"Cheers."

Harry followed him over to the dresser, which was full of posh stuff Eggsy didn't really want to wear. He'd rather put off wearing a suit or fancy clothes until he absolutely had to.

"Eggsy." Harry's fingers carded through his damp hair. "Do you want me to find you something?"

Glancing over, Eggsy reined in his eye rolling. "I can pick out clothes, Harry. I ain't that young."

"I know." Another head stroke. "But it's been a long day."

It had been. And he might be stalling over the clothes a bit because they were all church clothes to his way of thinking, and church was not something Eggsy wanted to think about or be reminded of. Which was why he should pick some fucking clothes before Harry picked them for him. "I'll be all right, Harry. I won't bounce back as quick as you, and I never, ever want ta come back ta this fucking state so long as I live, but I'll be okay."

"Never coming back sounds like an excellent idea."

"Good. And if we do have kids and one them hooks up with a bird or lad that wants ta get married here…we'll offer to pay for them to get married somewhere else. I'll sell a bloody organ if need be."

Chuckling, Harry informed him that that wouldn't be necessary.

"Since I'm pretty fond of them stayin in me body where they're supposed ta be that's good news. Though we will have ta come back ta this sodding country sometime ta go to Disney World. That's non-negotiable. I always promised Daisy I'd take her someday like my dad promised me when I was a sprog. And yeah she's too little now ta remember, but it's the principle of the thing. Plus if we have kids, we'll have to take them too. Though you have to take them on the 'It's A Small World After All' ride while I wait outside. That ain't negotiable neither."

"Any particular reason for that?"

Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to find trackies in any of the drawers Eggsy stepped into some trousers as he explained that he had it on good authority that that particular ride was evil.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Admittedly I've never been on it, but it's my understanding that that ride is dedicated to introducing children to different countries and cultures, while suggesting that our world is small and we should live in harmony together. Exactly what's so evil about that?"

"I'd tell ya, but then ya wouldn't take the sprogs through it stead of me." Eggsy deliberately grinned a little maniacally at Harry as he worked a belt through the loops of his borrowed trousers.

"Hmm."

Pleased that he'd successfully distracted Harry from worrying about him with talk of future children, worked every time, Eggsy turned his attention back to finding himself a shirt while Harry pulled out his phone to apparently look up information on the ride.

Crap.

)

Two Weeks Later

The sun was unusual bright and warm today, and outside the café's window Eggsy observed many of his fellow Brits using their lunch breaks to sit outside and bask in the weather. To him the sun and heat reminded him a little too much of Kentucky, those wounds still far too fresh, so he'd surprised the hostess when he'd requested a table inside rather than the patio. Leave those seats to people who'd actually enjoy it properly, he figured, especially since he was required to wear suits these days anyway, and it was more comfortable inside for that.

Glancing down at the sound of a message received, Eggsy's thought turned immediately to Harry and how this better not be a text telling him that his mate was standing him up. Again.

Yeah it weren't Harry's fault he hadn't had much time for him recently, King's betrayal had thrown Kingsman into chaos and everyone had been calling for his mate to step into the bastard's shoes while the figured out-oh. Not Harry. Jamal.

Reading the quick message, as well as noting the file attached to said message, Eggsy's lips curved into a smile that was downright evil as he accessed the file and settled back into the booth to watch the video he'd put together and had asked his mate to add music to. He could have managed the music as well, but not as well or as soon given that he was being kept busy as well.

The vid was fucking perfect.

Chuckling with glee, and just restraining himself from rubbing his hands together as he attached a copy of the file to an email addressed to Roxy, Eggsy's mood seriously improved. Oh man, what she was going to say when she got a load of it. She was gonna ta freak out more than a tween at a 'One Direction' concert. Only not in a good way.

Eggsy giggled like a little girl as he sent it.

"Do I want to know what you're doing on that thing?"

Looking up with a much less evil but no less delighted smile, Eggsy's grinned at his mate as Harry slid into the booth across from him. "Just sending Rox a little video I put together for her."

"Of?"

"A slideshow of Princess Tide pictures set to the song 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry."

His best mate had been the one to unlock the door that had set the Swedish princess free from Valentine's evil lair, and to show her gratitude Tilde had apparently given Roxy one hell of a kiss before propositioning her. With some very kinky girl on girl stuff that Roxy was refusing to divulge. While blushing madly.

Harry's lips curved in amusement. "Ah. You do recall the fact that she's routinely armed, don't you?"

"Ah, she loves me. She'll just say I'm jealous that I ain't never snogged a princess and she has."

"And are you? Jealous?"

"Wouldn't mind the bragging rights none, but nah, I'm good with just snogging my mate."

"Good."

Leaning forward to meet Harry halfway, Eggsy grinned against his mate's lips before concentrating his full attention on the kiss that was sadly on the short side since Harry wasn't the sort to make out with him in public. Not yet, anyway.

"So how'd the meet go?" Eggsy asked once they were both sitting properly and Harry had had a chance to order a drink from the waitress who had been politely waiting for them to finish snogging rather than interrupt them.

Judging from the wink she'd sent his way, she'd enjoyed the show.

"Well it seems, after a lot of arguing and elitist stupidity, that our pack is willing to bend the rules a little and give me the position of alpha. There was talk about setting a deadline for when my virility needed to be proven, but in the end the fact that I have a young, fertile mate, and therefore plenty of years to get you in the family way, swayed them from making demands for immediate offspring." Harry's tone was dry, but Eggsy's saw the barest hint of a smirk, too.

He'd gotten used to the idea of them likely having children in the future, it had been a major topic of conversation for weeks now, and while the idea of being pregnant was not pleasant, Eggsy had to admit that the idea of having little Harrys of his own did make him soft and a little gooey inside whenever he thought about it these days.

But still…"If it weren't for the fact that they'd traumatize the little one, I'd say those prats should have ta babysit."

"Quite."

"So do we gotta have my ceremony before yours?" Eggsy hadn't officially become one of the pack yet, since acknowledging his mating with Harry had taken a backseat first to his training, and then to them having to save the world and shit.

"It's not necessary, but we will likely have yours first just because of all the paperwork and such that will have to be dealt with before I can take over officially. Especially since there are still those who are going to do their best to throw any spanner they can find into the works."

"And then you'll show them ignorant bastards up when you're the best alpha Kingsman's ever had."

"I shall do my best." Harry reached over to take one of Eggsy's hands in his. "And I shall be very thankful that I'll have you around to rescue me should the need arise. Which, given the amount of useless traditions and mountains of paperwork headed my way, will be often."

Laughing, Eggsy thought to himself that he was looking forward to seeing just what their life would be like together. Just them for a while, he mused, and then sometime in the future they'd probably get around to proving Harry's 'virility' and adding a couple sprogs to their family. Just a couple though.

Lord only knows what sort of trouble an offspring of theirs would get into once they learned to walk.

Give him a life or death situation any day.

)

Eight Years Later

According to his phone there would be rain later in the afternoon, and Harry would be the first to admit that he was hoping it would do so. Sun was lovely, in moderation, but all this heat was a little much for him even in his very casual attire. Eggsy had been right to insist he wear the ballcap as well, no matter how much he'd have rather gone without. His mate, on the other hand, was currently wearing a hat with Mickey Mouse ears, and looked utterly adorable in it.

Reaching over with his free hand, his other currently in Eggsy's grip, Harry tipped the hat a little so that it was resting on his husband's head better.

"Thanks. How much longer do ya think they'll be, anyway?"

"I shouldn't think much longer."

They were killing time while they waited for Merlin, Roxanne, and Daisy to return with their children. As decided all those years ago neither he nor Eggsy had been willing to go on this particular Disney ride, and so the other adults had scoffed at them and agreed to take the children themselves. The poor, ignorant fools.

"I can't wait until tomorrow when we go to Disney's Hollywood Studios. I am so gonna try and be the one that gets ta act in the live action Indiana Jones show. And I'm gettin a fedora afterwards. A lot of blokes can't pull that look off, but I think I'd look pretty fucking fuckable in one. Don't cha think?" Eggsy fluttered his eyelashes teasingly as him, having moved in close to as not to shock the little ones running around or their parents.

Bringing their joined hands up and twisting them a little, Harry placed a kiss against the wrist that proclaimed Eggsy to be his, smiling at the flash of heat that elicited. "I'd say adorably fuckable."

"Can ya be both?" Eggsy pondered this for a minute. "Nevermind. Ya do it all the time. It's possible."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. It was meant as one." And so saying Eggsy moved in to steal a kiss.

As if on cue Harry heard calls for 'Da' and 'Papa', both of them turning around in perfect synch to watch their five children come running at them full speed.

Yes. Five.

Even now, nearly six years later, Harry still could not believe that he and Eggsy had ended up fathering quintuplets. The odds…but of course the Fates just had that sort of twisted sense of humor. Or enjoyed seeing Eggsy throw punches at him, as his mate had not taken the news all that well at first.

Being not in a coma at the time, Harry had managed to duck the physical punch, though in truth he'd still felt as though he'd taken a hit. One did not expect to hear that they were going to have to parent five children all at once without any previous experience, after all.

Naturally Adrianna and HJ reached them first, the former's bow looking ready to slip off her head again. Adrianna hadn't wanted to dress as a princess, but as Olivia from 'The Great Mouse Detective', and Harry did approve of the show of national pride. HJ, who considered himself too old to dress up, was wearing a Pixar T-shirt.

Reaching out to adjust the bow while he listened to her excitedly chat about all the little dolls they'd seen from their boat, Harry kept an eye out as his other children arrived, Arthur and Lee both holding onto their Mickey Mouse hats least the fall off, while Emily still looked immaculate in her Belle costume. And heaven help them if so much as a speck of dirt got on her dress.

Daisy was cheerfully happy riding herd over her little nephews and nieces in her Queen Elsa ice costume, while Roxanne and Merlin…well they looked rather traumatized. As expected.

Though the two grinned very evilly when Emily announced that they should ride the ride again with their fathers so that they wouldn't miss out on how cute the ride was.

Freezing in horror, if the children turned their puppy dog eyes on him he'd be sunk, Harry was ridiculously grateful when Eggsy's saved the day with his next words.

"Don't worry, Luv, your papa and I watched a video of the ride so we wouldn't miss out. AND we can't go on the ride because right now we all have to head to Beast's castle so that we can get our lunch AND meet Belle and the Beast. Unless you want to miss that?"

"NO!"

Wincing a little, which helped him hide his smile of relief, Harry assured her that they wouldn't miss it. If they headed to the castle now.

Latching onto each of their hands Emily started dragging them towards the castle in question while demanding that everyone hurry up and follow them. Or else. Which wisely her siblings obeyed, both because they wanted to go to the castle and eat too, and because they knew better than to incite their sister's wrath.

"You owe us for getting on that ride, Hart." Merlin informed them as they headed off, Arthur's hand in his, the littlest of their brood holding Adrianna's hand while her other was in Roxy's.

"And you both owe me fifty pounds each for sayin we was exaggeratin how bad it would be." Eggsy shot right back, reaching out to grab the back of HJ's shirt when Harry's namesake tried to make a break for it.

"I'm going to hear that song in my nightmares for years." Roxy muttered. "And we should rebuild that ride back home and threaten our enemies with it. That would keep them in line more than threatening them with anything else in our arsenal."

"Lass has a point."

"What are ya even talkin bout?" Daisy wanted to know, her brows furrowed.

"Nothing ta worry about, Flower. Just silly grown up stuff."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes at them.

Reaching out with his free hand to stroke the girl's blonde head, Harry asked her if she was looking forward to getting Belle's autograph, which she definitely was. And just like that the conversation turned to all the Disney characters they'd seen so far and who they were most looking forward to meeting.

Everyone was unquestionably happy and excited to continue their Disney adventure together, Harry thought to himself, and couldn't imagine being happier than he was now, with their family all together.

They Would Definitely Live Happily Ever After


End file.
